See No Evil
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: There it is...that sadness in her eyes... it's not that he doesn't know how to deal with sadness, he knows that emotion very well.. it's just he doesn't know how to deal with it in maka's eyes, to see her beautiful eyes glossed over. crona would do all he can till those eyes show nothing but happiness. crona x maka.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hey guys! Alright so this is a new story idea I have been thinking about. This is a compete crona x maka story, and it's going to be a little bit different. Most the time it will be in crona's pov but sometimes it will be maka's. Tell me what you think and if I should continue with this. I know, I know I have to stop making different stories LOL but this came to me because I was bored today.**

_Ding Dong Ding_. The bells to the DWMA sound pleasantly, singling the start of first period for all students. Crona's stomach turns, his breath speeding in his anxiety. The sound of the bell wasn't pleasant to him, not at all.

Today...must be the end of the world..or the world as he knew it for a terrible omen is staring him right in the face. Something that should never be, something that he couldn't begin to gasp why this was happening. His pale blue eyes shake as they fall on the seat next to him.

It's empty...

the person who matters most to him was not in her seat and class has started...Maka Albarn was late to school..and that never happens.

Never.

Even when the scythe meister was sick she would force herself up and to attend her classes, much to his concern. He hated when she would do that. Maka's grades are amazing, best in the class there is no reason that she couldn't miss a day or two...heck she probably could miss half the school year and still be alright, Maka is a genius..of course he would miss her like crazy but he didn't matter, her health was way more important then that. Even though she clearly could stay home, she never does. One time she had a stomach virus, and was puking every five minutes but she still came...she just went to the bathroom a lot. So to see the seat beside him where his best friend was suppose to be to be empty, his whole heart sunk to his feet.

For Maka not to be here..to be late..something horrible must have happen. _what if she's really, really sick? so sick she can't even stand? what if she had an accident? or somehow got hurt?...what if she got attacked by a kishen egg? or... _all the bad scenario's fill his already fragile brain causing his breath to speed, he was close to hyperventilating.

"Alright class turn to page 453 in your text books, today we are going to read about this." Stein motions to the large tank that had been set up into the class room, in front of it for all to see. In side floats a very large red fish, its dark black eyes staring blankly at all the students seemly unaware of what it's in for. "The rare deep-sea anglerfish, it was found nearly 11,000 feet below the surface of the ocean. The scientist who found it ruled it to be dead, but after closer examination, he found it was very much alive. What's odd is it barely swims, it mostly floats and is slow. Either it's really lazy, or it doesn't have a useful brain. For a fish it's size would surely be a nice meal for a shark or any other pretor. so today.." His lips turn into a warped smile and the class shutters. "We are going to dissect this beautiful fish and find out just exactly makes it tick, why it just floats, maybe even see if there is any hint to why it's red, a color not found in any other anglerfish.." The scientist keeps on ranting on about the fish.

crona didn't care about the already dead looking fish.

He cared about Maka, and she wasn't here.

Crona wanted to shout, wanted to scream "No! We can't start class Maka's not here!" but he knew he would get some odd stares and he didn't know how to deal with all eyes being on him. Also he didn't see the scientist stopping his lesson but he did see him throwing a scalpel in his direction and he didn't want to deal with something so scarey

Crona's eyes look to the door, trying to will with his mind that his best friend would walk threw those doors, and she would be smiling and she would be ok, but no matter how much he wills it, she doesn't walk threw.

The scientist is still talking but he can't register what he is saying, his brain tuning him out as he looks around the class room, with his eyes shaking. All of them were getting out there books and turning to some page into it.._oh right..Stein said something about reading.._but at this moment he didn't care. It made him almost angry that no one else seem to be concern that Maka Albarn wasn't in class. All know she never is late to class but all he's seen her empty chair get from the other class mates, is a curious side glance and that's it.

Aren't they worried? Don't they see how horrible this really is? To make matters even worse is that even soul doesn't seem affected.

He sits in the seat next to the empty one, looking bored, his face resting in his hand as he reads something in the stupid book. W_hy is he here when Maka is not? tTey live together don't they? Shouldn't they come together too_? Crona's eyes narrow at the weapon.._and why would he just be sitting there like this is normal?_

It most definably is not, not at all.

He should know this, he's Maka's weapon partner and one of her best friends, he should be freaking out as he was right now but the other boy just looks irritated, not giving Maka's empty seat even a concerned glance. The grip on Crona's pencil tightens a little as he gets out a sheet of paper. The class room is completely quiet so he couldn't yell at him like he wanted to, he would have to wright a note to get the information he wanted.

Crona writes on the blank sheet. "W_here's Maka? Why isn't she here? Is she ok?_" He glances at Stein to make sure he isn't paying attention and he isn't. His eyes are all on the instruments he was sterilizing with a creepy smile frozen on his face. Crona quickly acts, he pushes the piece of paper over to Soul. The boy's red eyes come off the book he obviously wasn't really reading to look at the note with slight curiosity.

He gives Crona a glance before he leans over to read it, his face crunches up in irritation. He glares at the paper as he writes a response back and pushes it back to him. "_I don't know. I guess she's in bed."_

Crona's face falls at that short response. W_hy would she still be in bed? Again Maka never sleeps in late! Did she not get sleep last night? Was she sick? Maybe she couldn't get up out of her bed or something horrible!_ Crona writes a response, his hand shaking as he writes. _"Why didn't you wake her up? You know she will be really upset when she finds she is late...is she alright? Is she sick?_ W_hy is she still in bed?"_ He pushes it over quickly.

Soul reads it quickly, the irritation growing in his face. His sharp teeth were beginning to show as he wrote a response, a rough response and handed it over. _"I didn't wake her cuz I didn't feel like dealing with her, she's been in these moods lately and if I were to wake her up I would have had to deal with it. I don't know what's wrong with her, but she's fine."_

At reading his response Crona frowns, he knew what he was talking about when he said her "mood"

Lately Maka has been acting kind of...strange. Well what right did he have to say what was strange? He was as weird as it got but still...the way Maka has been acting is strange for her. Her green oval eyes that are usually so bright and full of life, are getting duller and duller. Sometimes when someone would say something funny or him and her go to the library, he would see the brightness come back to those beautiful eyes but it never lasted to long. They held...almost a sadness that always made his heart hurt when he saw it. He never wanted her to be sad. He has asked, he has asked so many times if any thing was wrong, if she needed to talk. Of course he would want to be there for her like she always is for him, want to be of use to her but..she always gives him that same look. She would always smile and shake her head, her pink tails moving with her. She would always turn him seems more irritated to..giving more Maka-chops then ever on the smallest things.

Ragnarok doesn't even come out any more when she's around because he wouldn't last a second before he was slammed with a giant book.

Of course Maka never hit him and her irritation was never directed towards him, but he saw she did to others especially Soul. Once he thought about it, both Soul and Maka have been moody lately, especially around each other. When the two are together, a great tension falls on the room, like something is about to go down but he doesn't understand. Maka and Soul are best friends right? Why are they so annoyed with each other? Yes annoyed was the word, anytime any one of them would speak the other's face would scutch up or, they would send that person a glare. He didn't like being around the both of them together but he always liked to be around Maka so he bared with it when they were. Something must be bothering her...and him..but what?...and why..when she thinks no one is looking does the corner of her lips turn down ward, her eyes giving way to a sadness that replaces the irritation. She thinks no one sees it, but he does. He sees it clearly and it hurts him. I_t makes him sad_.

"D_id something happen? You both seem to be so irritated...and Maka never sleeps in..you know that. You should have checked on her to make sure she's ok. I know that may have made her mad but don't you think she's going to be more mad that you didn't wake her up?"_ He writes and passes towards the scythe. Maybe he should have worded that better.

The boy's face scrunches up and his grip tightens on his pencil till it snaps. The sound in such a quiet room causes all eyes to fall on Soul and he responds by giving them a deadly glare. Needless to say everyone turned back to there books. The weapon directed his glare towards Crona, his red eyes locking onto his with a dangerous flare, Crona tenses up, and his eyes get wide in fear at such a mean look. Crona can't keep the gaze for long and his eyes skit to the floor, earning a low growl from the weapon. He doesn't look back at him but he can hear he is writing, he is responding and he holds his breath.

Soul pushes the piece of paper over roughly, Crona gulps and looks at it. _"That is none of your damn business, you don't have to fucking deal with her all the time man. You don't know how annoying she has been. She's fucking fine, calm down. You act like it's the end of the world she isn't here. You just need to chill and take your medication. Don't even wright back, or try to talk to me today. You pissed me off."_

Crona reads the words slowly, yet in himself a anger was burning him...He spoke of Maka like she was a burden..saying he had to deal with her. Doesn't he know how lucky he is to have her? _I would gladly take her off his hands because she is something I could deal with, all the time_. He spoke of her as if she was just a annoyance and that made him mad.

He couldn't help but to tense about the last part, about his medications. That was a low blow and the scythe knew it. The weapon wasn't suppose to know about him taking medication, only him and Stein were but one day when Crona had thought he was completely alone in the boys bathroom, he took out a bottle of the medication the scientist had given him, medication to help his anxiety and to help calm him down which he always needed help with. Right when he had popped one in, Soul came out of the bathroom stall and saw. He pleaded with him not to say anything... he was really embarrassed he had to take medication to make him normal...even then he wasn't but it helped. It helped a lot.

He really didn't want Maka to know...Crona would die in embarrassment..though she knows how messed up he is, just the fact he has to take medication for it..he felt it would scare her off. Soul promised he wouldn't say any thing, and he hasn't but it pissed Crona off that he would even bring that up.

_ A very low blow Soul_...He wanted to send him a glare, but for some reason he felt that would start a fight between the two and he didn't want that. He didn't want to fight, he didn't even want Soul being angry with him, so instead of glaring, he sighs as he crumbles up the piece of paper and throws it into his small black book bag, that Maka had bought him a couple months back.

S_peaking of meds.._

_I think I do really have to take them._.

Crona raises his hand to excuse himself to the bathroom when the doors to the class room slam open, stepping in out of breath is Maka Albarn. Crona's heart jumps with joy at seeing his best friend, Of course she didn't look to happy..but she's ok..and she's here. All eyes fall on the blonde as she stares at the scientist with tired eyes, Stein just staring into his book like he hasn't notice her but that's impossible. The doors hit the wall pretty hard.

"U-Um...professor Stein I'm sorry I'm late..I slept in." Her cheeks turn pink as she shifts her feet, gripping the ends of her short plaid skirt nervously.

S_he looks so cute_..

Crona's eyes are stuck to her, watching her every movement taking in everything about her. Maka has her hair up into pigtail's like she always does but one hangs obviously lower then the other, she probably put it up in a hurry but she still looks amazing. She wears that sweater vest, with the white long sleeves and the plaid skirt to go with it, her school, and battling clothes, minus the black coat. A year has done great things to scythe meister, her hair has gotten a lot longer, even in pigtails it touches her shoulders. Her hair isn't the only thing that has grown..she fits into her sweater vest more in the chest area if you know what I mean..but he tries not to look there. That's wrong and perverted but it was hard not to. The girl has gotten curves, even someone like him who can barely glance at her face has noticed. They aren't anything like Tsubaki's or the Thomson sister's but their there when they use to not be.

There is one thing she did not lack in at all...

The boy's eyes fall to her backside only to shoot back up his face red...

Yeah her butt was the hardest thing for him not to look at, the fact that it's behind her and most the time wouldn't notice and it's well...he shakes his head at his thoughts..it's hard not to look at, when she turns around that's what you see. The Thomson sisters always tease her about it, even girls have noticed! He doesn't mean to look..and when he does his stomach turns in guilt..he felt bad but he couldn't stop his glances every now and again. He catches other guys looking to, but there staring at her and he didn't like that, he didn't like that at all.. He could see them trying to undress her with there eyes and it pissed him off. Maka is to pure for something like that.

"I forgot to set my alarm clock.." She mumbles and he can't help to feel bad when some students sneaker at her. It's not funny. She's embarrassed.

"Well Maka Albarn, I don't see that being a good reason for being late to my class do you?" The scientist looks up at her finally, his glasses glaring. Maka looks down and shakes her head. "Don't do it again or I might have to dissect you." He grins creepily but she doesn't seem to be effected. "Go and take your sit, read chapter 5 page 453." Maka only nods numbly and turns to walk up the stairs, her eyes focus on the floor for a moment before she looks up at the swordsman. Crona's heart leaps when she gives him a smile, such a small cute smile. He feels his cheeks heat up as he gives her a wobbly smile back.

"Crona is there something you need?" Stein looks up at him blankly and he can't help but to give him a confused look when he finally tore his eyes off Maka.

"Huh?" At this the class started to chuckle.

"Your hand is raised." Maka whispers as she takes a seat next to him.

He looks up at his hand that's in the air dumbly just realizing he had left it up this whole time before looking back down at Stein who was staring at him with an eye brow raised.

"O-Oh n-n-nothing." Crona squeaks and whips his arm down, causing him to hit the table with a loud boom. His face gets really hot as the other students start to laugh, laugh at him for being so weird.

He can't blame them.

"Shut it and read." Maka growls and gives them a glare. The classroom laughter is turn to silence by the blonde's demand. They knew not to mess with her.

Stein just looks between Crona and Maka for a moment before sighing. "5 more minutes before we start the dissection."

"T-Thanks." He blushes as she turns to look at him. T_hat reminds me..I really need to take my meds_...Crona's nerves are pretty bad now but when Maka gives him another smile..they calm down...she's better then any medication. She is his normalcy.

"No problem." She looks down at his empty desk and frowns. "Why don't you have your book out?"

_Oh right I was suppose to be reading. No wonder I'm doing so bad in school_. "O-Oh..I w-was distracted." God how he hated his stutter. Crona looks at her in concern. "I was worried about you...your never late.."

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that. I fell asleep last night with out setting my alarm." She sighs and begins to rub her temples. "and someone didn't wake me the fuck up." She sends a deadly glare towards Soul, the weapon glaring as dangerously back but in the end the boy just looks away from her, his glare never falling though. "I'm sorry I made you worry." She turns her attention back on Crona. "I'm fine."

"It's ok, I'm just glad your ok." He smiles, it always felt weird to do that. It still wasn't natural but he couldn't help to do it around her.

"Of course! Nothing can stop me from going to school." She grips her fist in a determined way he had to chuckle at.

"Amen." Crona puts his hands together like in prayer, teasing her.

"Cute." She smirks at him and he can't help to blush. Of course it was sarcastic but just the word cute being directed towards him caused his heart to speed up..or maybe it was the way her lips turned into that smirk..in such a teasing way..either way he was pathetic and he knew it. "You need to stop hanging around Black Star before he turns you into a complete smart ass." She chuckles and shakes his hair playfully.

Crona frowns at the statement because she knew when ever he was around the blue headed brute it was because he had dragged him along and because Crona couldn't say no he was stuck with him. Black Star liked to drag him to the gym to work out..he said he needed to have muscle if he ever wanted a girl..when he said that the swordsman didn't really care but then he said _"You know Maka likes men with godly biceps like mine, of course no man can have as godly biceps as me_" Needless to say Crona went to work on all the arm machines, even though he's pretty sure Black Star doesn't know what he's talking about it's still a hope.

Crona glances over at his arm that he is griping, a habit he would never get out of, studying the muscle that had grown there in the course if a year.. it's not much at all but it's something, and he was sort of proud of it. Deep down though he wish Black Star was right and she actually liked nice looking arms..because that was the only reason he did it.

"You know I don't choose to hang out with him." Crona sighs and Maka giggles.

"Yeah I know but it doesn't stop him from rubbing off on you." She gives his cheek a playful pinch and he blushes. "You can be a smart ass but please don't let his annoying "I'm a god" or "I'm so great that my shit don't stink." attitude rub off on you"

"O-Oh you don't have to worry about that..and if it happens...and I s-start to act l-like him..." He gives her a fake desperate face. "..Y-You know what to do.."

"But...no.. there has to be a other way." Maka's face returns the fake look

"I'm a-afraid not..you know if that happens..." He puts a hand to his forehead like he is about to past out, being dramatic about it. "I-Im to far gone..I-I'd be lost so far up my own ass hole you could not find me...best t-to just put me out of my misery."

At this Maka cracks up, a cute laugh that she couldn't hold in because of his joke. "Omg Crona good one!" He blushes again at the complement and chuckles with her,_ But really if I ever ended up like Black Star I don't think I would want to be alive, my life would be of me making an ass of myself and that didn't sound appealing. Also Maka wouldn't like me..because Black Star pissed her off all the time.._

"Can you two shut the fuck up? I'm trying to read this shit." Soul growls, his brows furrowed. Crona frowns at him for cussing at Maka and he opens his mouth-

"I wasn't aware you could read upside down.'" Maka grunts causing him to look at her confused a moment before looking at his book. It's upside down. He grumbles and turns it right side up, and buries his nose into the book as if he was really interested in what it was saying though we all knew he wasn't. "Dumb ass." She grunts again before turning her attention back to Crona.

"You don't have to be a bitch to me." Soul gives her a challenging look, the swordsman's mouth drops...W_hat did he just call her..?_

"Well you didn't have to be a dick and leave me in bed." She counters, giving the look right back. The tension he was talking about earlier? Oh yeah it's on and it's really thick. He wants to punch Soul in the face for saying such a thing to her, but he doesn't. That would make Maka angry, she likes to fight her own battles.

"Whatever." He grunts and looks away from her, a glare frozen on his face.

"I swear..." Maka grumbles turning to Crona shaking her head. Crona nods with her, agreeing. He is a dick.

"Alright class, the time you all have been waiting for." Stein suddenly stands up, his glaces glaring as he looks over at the still floating fish. Crona swears the fish is already dead. "Dissection!"

"Ugh." Soul, Crona, and Maka groan. Even after a year after the kishen was defeated still Stein made them do dissections. The whole class looks to Stein and lets out a groan of there own and again, when Crona's eyes side glance over at Maka, she's looking down, her green eyes full of a sadness but she blinks and it quickly disappears. She thinks no one saw that, that everyone was distracted but not him. He saw it and it caused his stomach to turn..

_wWy are you sad Maka...and why are you trying to hide it..?_

* * *

Cronas hands are shaking as he walks down the empty hallways of the DWMA, he tries to steady them by holding his hands against his chest but they continue. He can't steady them. His breath is uneven and all he can think about is how he needs his medication.

He got in a fight with Soul.

Well, not a fist fight but it was close to one. He has the second to the last class of the day with the scythe, and they sit next to each other for there was a time the two were good friends but not now. Soul kept talking about Maka to the other classmates, calling her a bitch, talking about personal things, and even started calling her a whore! He could not sit there and let him say those lies about her. He butted in and...well...Crona's body shakes more at just thinking about it..

Lets just say he had to leave before he broke his jaw.

He's not even sure he wants to tell Maka what he was saying, she's been going through something lately and with her weapon saying such mean things about her, It won't help her. He doesn't want her to be more sad.

Crona lets out a loud sigh of relief once he makes it into the boys bathroom. This time he makes sure he is alone by looking under the stalls to see if there are any pairs of feet, there are none. He works fast, taking the blue bottle from his book bag. He does one more look over of the stalls before he pops two pills into his mouth, there not very big so he's able to swallow them with out water. He puts the bottle back into the bag before he goes to the sink, turning it on, and then splashes cold water on his face. He continues to do this till his body stops shaking and his breath goes back to normal. Crona turns off the sink, and grips it's sides, panting, letting the water drop off his face into the bowl._.I can't believe him..saying that stuff about Maka, that's his meister and partner! I mean of course Ragnarok isn't the best of weapons..but he's different, he's my weapon and I deserve someone like him but Maka...no she doesn't deserve that, not at all. Can't he see something is making her sad? I can't be the only one who has seen it right?_

"Crona what the hell are you doing?! You ran out of there like a fucking pussy!" Crona tenses as Ragnarok comes out of his back, settling himself on his head, grabbing his pink locks obviously irritated. "Why didn't you kick that guy's ass?!"

"I don't know if I would have been able to control myself.." He bows his head.

That was the only reason he didn't. He has never been in a fight just to hurt someone or to win, he's only fought to kill. From just Soul talking about Maka like that...He felt something slowly switch inside of him, his lips almost twitched into that smile he knows to well. The smile of madness, the smile of what he is. If he were to fight Soul, he would have killed him. He could not just get into a fight, he would lose it and he knew that.

"It's better then looking like a pussy. I mean damn, even I think he was being a total dick and I'm the biggest dick around." Ragnarok huffs. "That bitch's trying to take my tittle!"

"Killing Soul is not an option." Crona looks into the mirror at his reflection, speaking to himself as if he had to reassure him self.

"Are you sure about that?" Ragnarok leans down on his head to make eye contact with his meister.

"Positive." He gives his weapon a glare before he grabs a paper towel and drys his face.

"We could make it look like an accident, but knowing you, you would fuck it up some how." Ragnarok sighs going back onto his head. Crona doesn't respond to him as he throws away the paper towel. " You know if he wasn't in the picture you would probably get her." This causes his meister to pause for a moment.

"..Don't say things like that." Crona grips his fist, his bangs covering his eyes. "Do you think killing her weapon partner would make me more appealing to her? No. And even if Soul wasn't in the picture, she would never like someone like me and you know that." He grips his arm tightly, the words sounding bitter.

"...Look-

"I don't want to talk about this any more." He speaks motor toned. He couldn't handle talking about this anymore, he would start trembling again.

"Fine, jeez." Ragnarok throws his hands in the air before he returns inside of him. Crona lets out a sigh as he opens the bathroom door. He really didn't want to go back to class, to see Soul again. He tries not to think about it as he walks down the hallway, to think about it would increase his anxiety, and that would cause him to tremble and to stutter..the list goes on.

"...Can you tell me what really happen today?" Crona hears Stein's voice come from the room he just past, it's open but he didn't look in.

"Look..I really don't want to talk about it." He stops completely, his eyes wide...That voice was Maka's..

"It's better if you do. You can't keep going on like this... Have you been having..." Stein's voice trails off, it becoming harder to hear and Crona begins to panic. He shouldn't be listening to this but..it's about Maka..has Stein notice her sadness too? Does he know why it's there? He should keep walking, this is none of his business but he's rooted to the spot, he can't move.

"Professor Stein.. I only came because of Soul...To clarify me and him are...after tomorrows mission." Maka's voice gets louder then quieter, making it hard for him to understand all of it. He raises an eye brow..W_hat's happening after tomorrow mission?_ He knew they had one..but he's sure Maka didn't say anything important happening after it.

"Is there any way this can be prevented? why are you-

"There is no way this can be prevented. Sorry professor, but I have to go to my other classes. I'm already late as it is..." The sound of her voice gets closer and Crona's eyes get wide with panic, _she's coming! I need to hide! what is she going to think to fine me eavesdropping on her?!_ Crona turns to run back to the bathroom only for Maka to come marching out of the room, bumping into him hard. She stumbles back, her eyes wide with shock as he grabs her arms, stopping her from falling.

"M-Maka I'm so sorry I.." He can only look at her with wide eyes, holding her to make sure she is steady.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I'm the one who bumped into you." She gives him a smile and he lets go of her when he knows she's alright. Her smile falls. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ugh I was o-on my w-way to the b-bathroom.." He feels his lips twitch up into a nervous smile. _I'm terrible at lying_.

"Oh..." Maka looks at him a moment, studying his face. "Did you hear what me and Stein where talking about?"

He gulps. O_h god she knows..._ "I-I -

_Ding. Dong. Ding_. The bells cut him off and he can't help but to sigh in relief. That was the bell for the last class.

"Damn today is just not my day.." Maka lets out a sigh of her own and Crona frowns.

"B-Because you were late or...?" He trails off as students start to fill the halls they are in. Both move so their against the wall not to get in there way.

"Yeah that and I just can't seem to focus today.." She grabs her pigtails and leans her head against the wall. "To make matters worse Stein called me down during a test so I'm going to have to make that up..Ugh today is so stress full..."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." His frown deepens..He gulps_. I have to ask.._. "W-What did Stein call you down about?..I-It wasn't about being l-late was it?" He quickly adds.._.I don't want her suspecting me eavesdropping._.He wanted to leave..but his body wouldn't move.

"Well..."

"Hey Crona, Maka!" A loud voice calls out threw the crowd of students, Crona not having to turn around to know who it is. Black Star is by there side in a matter of seconds, grinning at them. "I bet I just made your guys day! Being greeted by such an awesome god like myself."

"Oh yes, my day is know finally complete." Maka rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Hey Crona." His stomach turns at that voice...Crona turns around slowly only to see Soul smirking at him, his eyes light up giving him a demonic appearance. T_his isn't going to be good_. It would be polite to say hey back but he doesn't want to. He insulted Maka, he didn't want to speak to him. Even though he tries to keep himself tall and togather, under the scythe's gaze that crumbles and his hands start to shake with anxiety...He knows he's about to do something...He doesn't know what but it's not good.

"Are you ok Crona?" Maka looks at him in concern as she puts a hand on his shoulder...He feels her warmth and tenses a little at fist but he quickly relaxes as he look back at her. S_he always cares about me. I don't understand._

"I-Im fine." He forces a smile trying to convince her

"Oh but your shaking there pal.' Soul puts a hand on his back, or really slaps his back with a little more force then needed causing Crona to stumble forward. Maka holds him steady and sends a glare at Soul who just shrugs at it.

"I-Im fine." He repeats not able to look at Maka or Soul, but his hands won't stop shaking.

"Oh I don't think you are-

"Soul-

" Maybe it's time to take your medication." Soul speaks the words and all breath leaves Crona as he stares at him in disbelief, not being able to believe he actually just said that. Black Star and Maka turn and look at him, he's trembling now, he can't look at them.

"Medication?" Maka gets closer to him, leaning her head down trying to see his face. Her voice is nothing but concern.

"Oh you didn't know?" Crona can't see Soul's face but he can hear the smirk in his voice. "He takes medication for being crazy."

"Soul stop being an ass." Maka grabs Crona's face and lifts it up to hers, but he keeps his eyes closed, his body trembling.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry I didn't tell you Maka..but I was a-afraid that...y-you.." He shakes his head, fear griping the boy's heart, fear that she would no longer see what ever good she did in him, that she wouldn't want to be his friend.

" He didn't tell you but he told me!" Soul is still smirking threw his voice.

"I didn't tell you! y-you walked in on me...Y-you said you wouldn't tell anyone.." Crona wants to glare at him but he still can't open his eyes, his body trembling his face red.

"..." Maka lets go of Crona's face causing his eyes to shoot open. She's looking at him with an unreadable expression. His heart sinks... Breath becoming uneven as he waits for her to say "Crona, I'm sorry but we can't be friends any more." Oh and he can imagine it and it's ripping him apart...His heart beat is ecstatic, sounding that any minute it could just stop and he would die on the spot..Maybe that would be a better fate then not having Maka..

She looks at him for a moment longer before walking over to Soul, the scythe raising an eye brow at her action. She stops right in front of him and the two stare at each other for a moment before Maka, with out saying a word takes out a large book from who knows where. Soul's eyes widen in horror but it's to late, she slams the book down hard on his skull and the scythe is out of the count. He lays twitching on the floor, blood pouring out of his head as she blows on her book as if it was a gun. Crona stares with wide eyes...If anything he was expecting to be Maka-chopped.

"I think Tsubaki is looking for me..you know gotta care for my subjects." Black Star takes one last look at his fallen friend before booking it. Crona wanted to run with him. Maka stands with her back turned to him, she pants loudly as she puts the book away.

_Ding. Dong. Ding._

Crona eyes get even wider..O_h no! We're late!_...This is not going to help her already bad mood. She slowly turns towards him, his panic raising.

"Crona..." Her eyes lock onto his, and there unreadable again. She holds out her hand and he looks at it confused. "Come on."

He doesn't question her. He just gets up and puts his hand in hers. Her fingers wrap around his as she begins to lead him threw the hallways. Crona grips his arm looking at her...W_here is she taking me?...Maybe to class?_..Crona's hope on that is destroyed when they past there last class that they have together. He gulps..U_h oh.. C_rona continues to follow as Maka drags him up the stairs, she doesn't say anything but he now knows were there going. To the balcony. There spot. He blushes, its nice to say it was his and Maka's spot, it made his heart flutter. They would always go to the ledge to talk, or to watch the sunset together, or just to sit and admire Death city.

Maka doesn't stop till there in front of the famous ledge, she lets go of his hand as she gets up and takes a seat on it, her legs hanging off the edge. She looks back at the boy and pats the spot next to her. Crona nods and get on it, sitting next to her, close but yet not so close. They sit there for awhile not saying anything, the wind occasionally blowing there hair. He stares at the many buildings of Death city trying to calm himself down but it's hard.

"I'm not mad." She lets out sigh, breaking the silence.

"W-What?" He asks dumbly, surprised.

"I'm not mad that you didn't tell me if that's what your worried about, you have a right to keep that to yourself." She looks over at him. "I am pissed though that Soul would do that to you, that was just..." She holds her head in her hands.. "I'm so sorry.."

"I-it's not your fault Maka, you don't have c-control over him" He frowns and moves closer to her.

"..." She looks back up and over at him, Crona freezes. The sadness is there in her eyes...making her green orbs look glossy, his heart clenches.

"M-Maka-

" You know you don't have to be afraid to tell me things?" She blinks and the sadness is gone, she now looks at him with concern.

"I k-know I was just afraid...that..." He trails off, getting nervous.

"That?" She gets closer.

"That you w-wouldn't want to be..my friend if y-you found out I took m-medication.." It just sounded dumb coming out of his mouth, in his head it was a great fear..but now he was just ashamed. Crona bows his head, bangs covering his eyes.

"Crona Makenshi.." The boy tenses and shivers at her using his full name. He can feel her gaze but he dare not look at her. "..Do you really believe I would stop being your friend over something like that?" When he doesn't answer fast enough Crona feels her arms wrap around him making his breath catch as she pulls him into her warmth. "Crona you're my best friend...nothing could ever change that. So you have nothing to worry about." His head slowly raises up looking at her with wide eyes, she giving him a soft smile. "If it makes you feel better..I use to have to take medication too."

"W-What?" Crona looks at her in concern. "W-Why?"

"Physicist said I needed something to help with the stress of my parents separating." She shrugs.

"B-But you don't need medication y-your fine." He frowns.

"I know, so I stopped taking it and I think I turned out alright.." She gives him a smile. "I'll admit it did help sometimes.."

"S-See you don't actually need it.." He looks down. " I-I do."

"I don't think you need it." Crona whips his head to look up at her, his eyes wide.

"B-But I shake all the time, I s-stutter, I f-freak out over the smallest things, and I'm..." I_nsane._ "..It helps fix those things."

" I know it helps, but you know even if you didn't take that medication, and you kept all those qualities that would be just find." She gives him a bright smile. "I like you just the way you are Crona, that's just who you are, but I understand it bothers you. Just know that you don't have to change those things." She pulls him more into the hug, and he can feel his eyes tear up..

"Don't y-you find all those qualities annoying?...especially my s-stutter?"

"I think your stutter is cute." She pokes his nose and the boy's whole face catches on fire..S_he thinks it's cute?_

"Y-Y-You d-do?" He could not help his stutter at all.

"Yes." She smiles and lifts his face to look at her, Crona's gaze goes to the ground. "Who told you they were annoying?"

"N-No one.." He mumbles.._I just figured_..

"Well it's not, so stop thinking it." She gives him a warm smile and his stomach flips

"S-So I should stop taking the medication..?"

"Does it help you?"

"W-Well it helps make things easier to deal with, and to calm me down...Stein proscribed them.."

"If they help then don't, I just don't want you ever feeling like you need them." She leans her fore head on his. "Because you don't."

"B-But what if I do need them?" He mumbles, his body starting to tremble. _I feel like I need them_.

"Even if you do need them, it doesn't matter." She pulls him closer and he gasps. "Your still Crona, and that's all that matters to me."

"M-Maka..." He slowly brings his arms around her, feeling as if he had to hug her back. Her words have lifted a hug weight off his shoulders...S_he doesn't care that I take meds, or even if I need them..She just cares that it's me...and all I care about is her._.

"cCona...I need to tell you something..." She pulls away and he almost whimpers from the lost of her warmth. His heart feels gripped.._.Is she going to tell me why she has been sad?_ "... Soul and me are seperating."

"W-What?" Crona's eyes go wide, and his mouth hangs agape "What a-are you-

"I'm leaving Soul, after tomarrows mission me and him are not a weapon and meister pair." She looks away from him to look down at the city...That sadness shinning threw her eyes.

"W-Why?.." He whispers not really sure why but it's all that came out

"Me and him are no longer combatable..all we do is fight. Of course we been able to pull off are battles pretty well but once we're back here we can barely stand to look at each other." She sighs a painful sigh. "We're just..falling apart."

"B-But why?.. I thought you two were so close...I-I mean I notice lately y-you guys have been fighting but.." Crona trails off still in shock from this...M_aka's really going to leave her weapon? The one she's been with for all these years?_

"Something happen...and it ruined are closeness." She grips her fist.. "..I want to blame this all on him but I cant'.."

"What happen?...Did h-he hurt you?" He asks that last part in concern, thinking about how aggressive Soul has been lately..He grips his arm hard..I_f he hurt her..If he layed a finger on her, he would show him no mercy, if he is the reason for that sadness in her eyes, there will be no mercy at all._

"No.." She takes a deep breath and he gets closer. "A couple months ago Soul confessed that he loved me and he wanted to be a couple but.." She holds her head in her hands. "...I don't like him like that, he's like a brother to me...and when I told him that he didn't take it good." She shakes her head in her hands. "It's made everything awkward now, and he gets angry about every thing. I can't take it anymore, we fight almost every night about the dumbest things, even though I know what it's really about me not liking him, if he would just get over that are relationship would be saved but he wont, it's been four months Crona..if anything he's gotten worse.."

"O-Oh.." His mouth falls agap in shock...It didn't surprise him that soul confessed his love..I mean it's obvious he has a thing for Maka..much to his dismay..but what shocked him was Maka turned him down...That she doesn't like him..she thinks of him as a brother...nothing more. He knows it shouldn't but his heart flutters in hope, hope that maybe..just maybe...there's a chance for her and him to-

No.

He shakes his head, and focus back on Maka. He wants to comfort her, he can just see it's eating her up inside this whole thing with her weapon...He now understands that sadness he has been seeing in her eyes.

He can't speak, the right words would never come out so instead he gathers the little courage he has and does something Maka does all the time to comfort him. He hugs her. He wraps his arms around her shoulders lightly, making sure his gaze is anywhere but on her as she whips her head up looking at him in surprise. It doesn't take long before her arms wrap back around his body, her warmth filling him as she buries her head in the crock of his neck..her breath tickling it.

"I haven't told him yet.." Her grip tightens around Crona, and he does the same with her, trying to offer some comfort. "I know it's going to be hell when I do..but I just can't take it anymore..it's not like i'm leaving bussniess unfinish. I've already made him into a death scythe, I fullfilled my duty, and my dream. He's barely around anyway but when he is...Ugh it's hell Crona." She rubs her head against his neck, her hair brushing his cheek.

"Do you want me to be t-there when you do it?" He tightens his grip on her. He knows the scythe will flip out when she tells him..He wants to be there to make sure she's safe.

"No, it's ok." She lets go to give him a smile but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"C-Can I at least b-be close by?" Crona asks but he doesn't look at her, he can't. "I-I mean...I-I...I-I'm just w-worried that..B-But if you- He's just a stuttering mess not getting out that he just wants to say 'i'm worried he will try to hurt you, and I want to be there to protect you'.

"Sure." she puts a hand on his shoulder and he stops going off to look at her. "I understand, but I promise nothings going to happen. Soul's going to be pissed yes, but he won't hurt me."

"O-Ok." Crona averts his gaze,_ I want to believe Soul wouldn't hurt her but...maybe it's just my paranoia, but a bad feeling is griping my stomach, making me worry_. He gathers up his courage. "S-So...is this w-what was making you sad?"

"What?" She looks at him, her huge green eyes widening.

"Y-You have b-been sad about something...y-you never said you were b-but I saw it in your e-eyes.." Crona feels his cheeks heat up at the look she is giving him,_ I probably sound like some sort of creeper_.

"W-Well yes..." She looks at him wide eyed for a moment longer before they slowly go back to normal, a smile forming on her lips. "Wow Crona..you were able to see that? No one else did...You know me so well." She giggles and his face burns up as she hugs him again, so tight. Crona's mouth opens and closes like a fish, words unable to form. " Yeah, it's been making me upset..I just want it to go back to the way it use to be you know? but now I know that's not possible.I don't want to lose a friend but I don't see any other opinion" She lets out a sigh as she lets go to look at his face. "Don't worry, ill be fine. I'll be better when this is all over you know?"

"Y-Yeah..." He gulps and avert his gaze. "A-And you know i-i will never leave you, i-i'll always be your f-f-friend as long as you want me to." It was like pulling teeth to get the words out, they were simple enough and they were true but it still was hard to say and he ruin it's effect with his stupid stutter.

"...I know." She speaks so soft, as her hand touches his cheek, gently rubbing it. Crona gasps as she brings his face to hers. "Your nothing like him Crona.." He can feel her soft breath on his lips, making them tingle. "Your a true friend, my best friend."

He opens his mouth to disagree, _I have betrayed her before, I have hurt her before, how can I be a true friend?_ Maka puts a hand over his mouth silencing him. "Nothing you could say could change my mind, so don't even try." She lets go of his mouth to pitch his cheek playfully causing him to blush darkly.

"O-O-Ok." There he goes stuttering but Maka giggles, her breath dancing on his lips. His dark eyes fall on her lips, there so full..the lightest shade of pink..beautiful like everything else about her. He shouldn't be looking at them, looking at them will give him those urges again so he looks up only to meet Maka's gaze. His breath hitches O_h no! Did she see me just staring at her lips? i-_

Suddenly Maka gets closer, her lids half closed as she brings her face closer to his. Crona's heart goes ecstatic_ Is she going to...? Her lips are so close to mine..Her breath is so warm..so lovely_..Her eyes are closed now, and her lips are getting closer. He's frozen to the spot, I_s this really happening? nN..I must be dreaming..This has to be a dream...A wonderful dream_... He closes his eyes, excepting this as a dream and not the real thing.

"Hey what the hell are you two doing up here?" Soul's grunt snaps both there eyes open, they both whip there heads towards his direction like they were caught doing something wrong...B_ut if they would have kissed would it be so wrong?_...

He didn't think so..His heart goes crazy as Soul looks between him and Maka..T_his isn't a dream..this is real..and Maka almost_.. He feels faint, his face is incredibly warm.

"..I've been looking every where for you two, did you like just skip the last period or something?" He raises his eye brow, and Crona lets out a sigh of relief.._.He didn't see us almost kiss_.

"Yeah, had to get some air." Maka states bluntly as she turns her body around and gets off the ledge, looking at her weapon blankly. Crona follows her lead, and stands next to her holding his arm rather tightly.

"...Hey look...I need to talk to you Maka.." The scythe's face scrunches up as he averts his gaze as if that took alot to say.

"And I need to talk to you." She sighs and averts her gaze in the same way, a frown on her face.

"Alright..." He looks over at Crona blankly, a singal for him to leave, but he stays put.

"Crona, wait for me at the stairs ok? i'll be done in a bit." She gives him a smile, and he nods even though he didn't want to wait on the stairs, he wanted to stay with her, to make sure she's safe..but he would listen to her.

"Wouldn't bother waiting, this is going to take awhile." Soul gives Maka a look, so many emotion's swirl in his red eyes..to many for Crona to sort out.

"I-I'll wait." Crona mumbles as he starts to walk away, that bad feeling griping his heart. I_ swear Soul..if you lay just one, just one fucking finger on her today will be your last day...If you make her cry..Oh if you make her cry_.. He feels his protective nature kicking in, something he's only discovered he's had because of Maka...because he always wants to protect her..even at the sake of himself. He leaves the doors leading to the balcony and finds a seat on the stares. Oh he would wait, he would wait till he saw Maka come back, safe. He would wait close, always ready to help if he is needed. Soul better hope he isn't needed.

* * *

"you can go first." Soul looks over at Maka, his face blank but she can see it in his eyes...he's worried.

"Alright..I've been thinking." She looks him in the eyes, she wasn't one to back down. "This isn't working out...are partner ship." At the look he gives her, her eyes fall to the floor no longer able to look at him. "...Tomarrow's mission is the last one we are going to have togather."

"Maka...you can't be serious right?" He takes a step forward and she takes a step back. He stops trying to get closer, his red eyes shaking.

"I'm serious." Maka looks up at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes. She swallows the lump in her throat. "I can't take it anymore Soul...all you do is yell at me...and make me feel like shit." Maka grips her fist, her eyes shake but they stay locked on his. "That's not a partnership Soul."

"Maka..I can't belive your really doing this.." He holds his face in his hands, and takes a deep breath. "Look...I'm sorry ok? I know i've been a dick but are you really just going to throw all are years togather away? That's not cool Maka."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just get over me not returning your feelings." Soul's breath hitches but she continues. "You make me feel horrible about it and always bring it up. You know I'm sorry I just don't feel the same way...but your the one who is ruining are relationship not me Soul, your the one who's being un cool."

"..I'm not going to bullshit you.." He lets go of his face to look her in the eyes, a fire burning in them. " I can't get over that... it hurts me alright Maka? As uncool as that sounds it fucking hurts me. I can't get over it because I can't get over you.." Maka grips her shirt as he starts to walk towards her, Maka's legs feel weak as he wraps his arms around her, griping tightly. "I fucking love you Maka...I always have.." His breath is close to her ear causing her to shiver.

"I love you too Soul...but not like that." She tries to pull away from him but he doesn't let her go. Maka looks up at him, their noses almost touching as he looks down at her, the fire hasn't left his eyes. "I love you like a best friend, I care about you Soul, your one of the most important people in my life."

"Tell me.." His eyes shake as his grip tightens around her. "Why don't you love me like I love you? It doesn't make sense..all we have been threw togather.."

"I just don't Soul...there's-

"I know." He growls, his face getting closer to her's. "There's someone else..you said that to me the first time...and you know that hurts more then just a rejection Maka...It hurts like fucking hell. How can there be someone else? Who is he? What does he have that I don't?"

"Patience and understanding." Maka glares up at him. "Something you lack greatly in."

"What is it Kid?" His eyes flare. "I swear if it's him-

"No it's not and even if it was I wouldn't tell you." She meets his glare. "It's none of your bussiness."

"It is my bussiness! I'm your weapon, im your partner. Your suppose to tell me everything."

"...Not anymore.." She mumbles..it sounded cruel coming from her lips and it was but it had to be said. Soul's breath hitches and he lets go of Maka, looking at her in disbelief...soon his expression turns to extreme anger.

"...Are you really going to end this? When it's your fault I'm like this?" He growls "It's your fucking fault I'm a mess!"

"How is this my fault?!" Her voice raises, even though she didn't want it to.

"You led me on!" He grips his fist, his voice raising. "You made me think you loved me too..." His voice gets softer.

"How did i-

"You get jealous all the time when Blair feels on me, you wanted to move in with me, you wanted to be my meister, you saw past my sharp teeth and red eyes and just saw me...you held my hand when I was in the hospital..and the way you look at me..I saw love in your eyes, love for me...where is it now Maka?" He breaths heavily.

"I'm not jealous of Blair it just gets annoying and..that's because I do love you soul, but I don't-

"It's because of him, who ever he is." He bares his teeth, his jealousy visible in his eyes. " Tell me Maka..." He steps closer and brings her into his chest, his hand holding her head so her cheek is pressed against it. "Does this guy know that your favorite food is home made mac and cheese with basil leaves on the top? Does this guy know that you love sweets? And that your favorite sweet is apple pie with vanilla ice-cream over it? Does he know you like to sing in the shower? Does he know that you have a fear of drowning? and that you need to have someone close by in order for you to swim? does he know you cry during romance movies?..when you think no one can see you? More importantly does he know how much I love you and what he's getting himself into...trying to steal you away from me.." Maka stays silent in his chest, her cheeks tinting slighly. "maka..." his rough hand rubs her cheek gently before he lifts her face up to his, his red eyes looking deep into her's. "...give me a chance. I don't know who this guy is, but I promise you, if you give me this chance to make you mine, you won't regret it. I won't leave the seat up on the toilet anymore, I won't drink all the milk, I'll actually do some of the laundry.., Ill cook for you, and I'll even try to ignore Blair more then I already do..just let me show you how love is really suppose to be."

"Soul...I c-can't.." She trembles in his arms

"Your suppose to be mine Make." His breath tickles her face, Maka finds her courage and rips away from him, glaring.

"I'm not suppose to be anything. That's another thing that's been pissing me off, you act like I'm entitled to you!"

"..It's not that your entitled to me..but I just expected it."

"What-

"Weapon and meisters, have a history of being related with love. With two people being so highly connected all the time it's hard not to imgine them being in love...for example Black Star and Tsubaki are dating, they love each other. Kid the lucky guy, it's obvious both of the tomsom sisters have a thing for him and he a thing for them. Sid and Nygus, again they have something for each other. So forgive me for thinking we would be the same."

"It's not always like that Soul, what about Ox and Kim? There a thing and there not a weapon and miester. There both miesters." She counters.

"Well both of there weapons are of the same sex so that doesn't count. I bet if ox had a girl weapon and kim had a guy weapon they would be a thing." He takes a step closer. "Your parents-

"Don't even bring them up." Maka growls her eyes burning. "They don't count.." She grips her fist as her parents holding each other flashes threw her head...only for the picture to be destroyed by yelling. "That shows how much you know. They fell apart."

"We won't be like them." He moves in the hug her but she pushes him away.

"Your right, we won't because i'm not even going to make the same mistake my mom did."

"Is that what this is about?" Soul trys to hug her again but she just backs away.

"No I just don't like you like that ok Soul? You know what I want?" She gives him a challeging look only for it to fall weakly. " I want us to go back to how we use to be...I want my best friend back.."

"And I want Maka back, you know when she was cool, and didn't play people." He challeges back.

"I never played you!" She growls.

"Sure...Damn Maka." He grips his hair, his breath speeding back up. "Damn it all to hell! Why did you have to do this now?..You just made me into a death scythe..we are finally done with having to worry about collecting all thoses souls..i'm deaths weapon..I thought now that that's over we could start settling down...like we could start actully going on dates, I could take you to movies..and we could start actully being an item...and then you tell me that you don't love me? That all this time it was only me? Do you know how uncool that is Maka? And then for you to tell me theres someone else? You betrayed me!"

"I didn't betray you alright? And maybe you shouldn't just expect me to fall in your arms." She crosses her arms

'Just...Just ok look.. I'm sorry ok? For everything for how i've been acting, for yelling at you..just stay my meister." He pulls her into a hug, she lets him this time. "Alright? We don't have to end this...I'll some how get over this.."

"...One more chance, this mission if it goes well with out us having a serious fight like we have been having then I will stay your meister..just promise you won't bring this up any more...ok?" When Soul nods only then does she wrap her arms around her weapon.

"I'll try..." They pull away and he locks eyes with her again...before Maka can register what's going on he leans in and kisses her, his hands going to her cheeks to hold her head in place. It's a soft kiss..his sharp teeth lightly scraping Maka's bottom lip as he pulls away. She stands there frozen with shock...but once she regains her self, her face gets hot with anger and she slaps him across the face.

"Heh...I'm sorry about that.." Soul slowly turns his head back towards her, his cheek red from the slap. "But if I wasn't mistaken.. it looked like you liked it." He smirks as he gets closer. "I left you breathless."

"You stole my first kiss from me you ass hole!" Maka slaps him again, anger burning her very being. "Your not sleeping in the house tonight I don't care...go stay the night at Black Stars or something, I can't belive you just did that."

'Look i'm sorry-

"No your not!" She growls and marches past him. "Your lucky i'm still letting you prove yourself tomarrow at the mission.."

"Hey.." He grabs her wrist and she comes to a stop. "Look I am sorry, I just couldn't help myself.." His voice is soft.

"Learn some control." Maka rips her hand out of his grip and walks till she's out of the balcony, soul doesn't follow her. Maka wipes her lips as she searches for Crona, his eyes meet her's at the same time from the step he is sitting on. His eyes widen as he stands up quickly and walks up to her.

'M-Maka how did it g-go are you ok?" He stops right in front of her and all she wants to do is jump into his arms, and cry into his shoulder but she won't. Not here at least, not now. _I was suppose to be strong..but damn it i'm a teenage girl..I have feelings...and for Soul to steal that from me..the first kiss I wanted to give to.. M_aka's eyes meet his as she gives him a fake smile and a shake of her head.

"I'm fine, I'm giving him a second chance, if he's good during the mission tomarrow we will stay a pair if not that's the end of us." She grabs his hand and starts to walk down the stairs, Crona's eyes never leave off of her.

"O-Oh.." He frowns studying Maka. "...A-Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes." She gives him another fake smile. "But..can I ask a favor of you..?"

"O-Of course what is it?" He leans closer, his dark eyes shining with concern for her.

"Tonight could you stay the night?..Blair is going to be working till 3 and well Soul's.." Maka averts her gaze. "Not going to be there."

"Y-You want me to s-stay the night?" His eyes get huge as they walk down the stairs, through the hallway and out the doors to the dwma.

"..Yeah but if you don't want to I understand..I'm just.." _Im trying not to sound how weak I really am._

"N-No I want to.. I-I'd be happy to s-stay the night with you Maka." His face is a bright red, and he gives her a wobbly smile.

"Thanks Crona.." They walk out through the streets of Death city hand in hand, the wind blowing their hair ever so gently. The moon grining down at them with fresh teeth. She tightens her grip on his hand, walking closer to him, giving him a warm smile.

"Y-Your welcome Maka." His grip on her hand tightens just the slightest bit but just that one gesture makes her heart beat a little bit faster.

**So what you think? Yes, no? Maybe so? Please review, and if this story continues I must warn that there will be future lemons and such, only crona x maka. I wana see if I'm good at it :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ok so I have a movie in here, insidious and I don't go into to much detail about it so I don't spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it because I love that movie so much. I'm a horror fan XD. Let's begin, I do not own soul eater.**

_This is really happening. This is really happening. No this can't be happening_...

Crona's dark eyes glance over at the scythe meister that is holding his hand so tightly his stomach turning..

_.But it's happening_.

He didn't even register that he's really about to stay the night at his love interest's house till now as the two step on the platform before the front door of the stitched laboratory, his home. Maka had said something about getting him some clothes, and anything else he needed for the night but he was to busy admiring how soft her hand felt in his for it to fully hit him.

His breathing picks up as Maka looks over at him with her beautiful green eyes locking onto his, her lips are turned into the cutest of smiles, her body close to his. "Aren't you going to knock?"

Crona swears her breath touches his lips, his throat instantly becomes dry. How long had he been standing here just staring at her? His panic starts to kick in but her smile stays, and it's not teasing, it's warm. K_eep your cool_..He takes a deep breath before he coughs nervously as he knocks on the door to the stitched up laboratory with his other hand.

He really was not expecting this. When he was sitting on the steps waiting for Maka to come back all he could think about is what he would do to Soul if he had hurt her. When she came back out, he rushed over to her, worried for her. He was waiting to hear how Soul had gone off, or something of that nature that would have caused him to pay Soul a visit but instead she tells him she's giving the scythe a second chance..Of course she would..She's the angel of second chances and he should know. She has blessed him with so many chances that he doesn't deserve. He was relieved she was ok but then..she had asked him to stay the night..she wanted him to stay the night..and that made his mind go blank, and his heart beat with glee. The nervousness hadn't set in then, but now it has and it hits him hard. Only when his home came into view did he really believe that this is reality. Maka really did ask him to stay the night..and he's really about to get his stuff to stay the night...

The boys throat is dry and he hopes his hand isn't sweating. He didn't want to gross her out.

"Crona your back- Oh hello Maka!" Miss Marie answers the door cheerful but when her eyes fall on the scythe-meister her golden eyes light up in excitement. Especially when she sees Maka is holding Crona's hand. "What brings you here? Are you two hanging out?..Oh you know what would be fun Maka? Watching a scarey movie up in Crona's room!" The woman chimes.

Crona really wanted to just face palm at his adopted mother.

Of course she knows of his little..ok not little, big crush on Maka, his love life is one of her favorite things she likes to ask about. He knows what's she's trying to do..but really it's just embarrassing him. Does she want it to be more obvious? He can't blame her excitement though...Maka has never come over before, they usually just hang at her apartment, never alone though, Soul was always there much to Crona's annoyance. So to see him and her holding hands and at the door steps of his home most likely gave her the wrong idea...W_ait till she finds out why we really are here..I have a feeling she's going to be asking me a lot of awkward questions._..

"That sounds like fun miss Marie, maybe we will do that back at my place." Maka chuckles and Crona's heart flutters at the sound. "We came to get his stuff...is it ok if Crona stays the night with me?"

"Well will you two be sleeping together or..?" Miss Marie narrows her eyes as she looks between the two. The swordsman's face turns beet red.

"M-Miss M-Marie.." Crona can't help but to wine at this.

"No we will be sleeping in separate beds." Maka giggles and Crona sighs of relief...It's not relief that he won't be sleeping with her..because he'd like that. He'd like that a lot but relief he didn't have to hear about it from his adopted mother.

"Well alright then, come on in! make your self at home Maka, I'll make you some tea." Marie opens the door for the two teens, Maka and Crona walking in, both there hands still holding each others. "Aww!" The woman squeals at the sight getting her a confused look from Maka and a pointed stare from Crona. "T-Tea!" Marie retreats to the kitchen still gushing about there cuteness under her breath.

"U-Um so...m-my r-room is upstairs" His dark eyes shift everywhere but on Maka as her green eyes fall on him. "I-I don't k-know if I cleaned it or n-not, I m-mean it's usually clean I'm n-not dirty but u-um it's u-uh.." He doesn't even know what he's saying. He's just nervous, just the thought of Maka going in his room makes his heart beat speed, and sweat to form on his forehead.

"I can wait down here for you while you get your stuff if you want." She gives him a knowing smile. "I don't want to intrude on your privacy."

"it's n-not that I-I- His eyes get wide.

"I know." She giggles and gives his arm a punch. "Hurry up and get your stuff, while your at it why don't' you get that scarey movie Marie was talking about? I'm kinda in the mood for one."

"O-O-Ok." He nods at her before turning on his heel, he walks slowly, calmly away from her but when he knows he can no longer be seen he runs as fast as he can up the stairs and he doesn't stop till he's in his room and the door is shut behind him.

He needed a moment.

Crona puts a hand over his chest, his heart is beating so fast against it. How is this happening..? Today started horrible, Maka being late to class...but how did it get so good? Him staying the night with Maka? Him watching a movie with Maka?...alone?

His throat is dry..I_s this a..date?_

Crona shakes his head as he walks over to his closet and grabs a small bag, he won't bring to much. His thoughts are all on Maka, his lips tugging into a smile as he walks over to his dresser. He open's it's black drawers looking at all the clothes that miss Marie had bought him...She's forced him to go shopping plenty of times and much to her irritation he usually just wears his normal robe. He's always worn it, it's what he's comfortable in..but he feels..maybe he should pick something nicer to where for Maka tomorrow when he woke up in her house...woke up so close to her..

"So your finally getting into her boring panties?" Ragnarok comes out of his back, resting on his head. Crona tenses, his face turning back red.

'N-No it's n-n-nothing like that.." His hands start to shake as he looks threw all the clothes trying to take his mind off of Maka's cute little panties. He didn't think they were boring. They excited him very much.

"Oh really then what is it?" Ragnarok grins leaning down on his meister's head. "She asked you to stay the night knowing no one but you two are going to be there...I don't know about you but that sounds to me as if your going to get raped tonight."

"D-Don't s-say s-stuff like that R-Ragnarok!" Crona drops the shirt he was looking at, his dark eyes wide..

"I'm sorry I can't say it would be rape, you been wanting this since what ever balls you have dropped." Ragnarok sneakers.

"I-it's not about that, I-I've only wanted her." He has never felt so warm, embarrassed.

"Yeah only wanted her vagina." This gets him a punch in the jaw by his meister, the boy glaring up at him darkly.

"Don't talk like that. Your just a pervert...I'd just be happy if I could hold Maka...just hold her in my arms and that would be ok."

"Gay." Ragnarok grunts giving his meister a punch in the head. "And don't fucking hit me."

"I wouldn't have to I-if you didn't talk like you do." Crona sighs as he finally picks out a couple out fits and shoves them into his bag.

"So your finally getting into her panties?" Miss Marie suddenly opens his bed room door giving him an excited look, Stein standing behind her giving Crona a look close to pity.

"M-Miss Marie!" Crona squeaks his blush spreading to his neck.

"See told you." Ragnarok chuckles.

"I'm sorry, i'm just playing with you, I couldn't help myself." She giggles as she walks into the small room. "This is so exciting, your staying the night at your love's house! This is your chance to woo her!"

"W-Woo?" He raises an eye brow.

"Yeah, make her fall for you like you have fallen for her." This makes his blush darken.

"H-How?"

"Just be cute like you are now, and when you watch that movie tonight, I want you to put your arm around her when a scarey part comes on. Trust me." Miss Marie gives him a wink.

"W-What? W-Why?" Crona's heart is beating to fast just thinking about it.

"Just trust me." She gives him a warm smile as she walks over and gives him a peck on the head, handing him a movie, most likely the scarey one him and Maka were going to watch tonight... "I know you can win her heart...you two are so cute! I'm going to go down and talk about you to her, you know warm her up for ya" She gives him another wink and before he can stop her she is gone, out the room and down the stairs. Crona sighs _oh miss Marie.._

"Here." Stein walks in and hands him a blue bottle when crona raises an eyebrow he just looks at him blankly. "It's a refill, I figured you were almost out."

"O-Oh yeah, thanks." Crona puts the bottle and movie into his bag.

" So I'm guessing we will have to hold off on your lessons till tomorrow?" Stein turns the bolt in his head.

"Y-Yeah I'm sorry.." He frowns.

His adopted father has been teaching him how to be a doctor, giving him lessons on medicines, stitching, and on the human body. He liked to think that some day he could be a doctor like Stein, that he wouldn't have to cause harm anymore but he could heal. He likes the concept. Even though deep down he had his doubts...I mean he has a weapon in side of him..what would his propose be other then fighting and killing? But..he didn't really want to do that. He wants to heal, he wants to amend. The lessons are always interesting with the scientist, and it was a good way to spend some time with his adopted father.

Even after a year the strange man hasn't gotten use to the idea of having a son, Crona can tell it's hard for him to grasp the idea just as it's hard for him to grasp the concept of having a father. He's never had one before. Crona figures Stein's as good as any dad. He looks after him in school, yet he will never give him any special treatment, hence why he's failing the scientist's class. He always checks on his health,...and he's nice enough not to experiment on him..or Crona hopes.

"We were just about to get to herbs." His bolt clicks. "Oh well, you been waiting for Maka for awhile now." He turns to walk out of the room but he pauses. "Crona." He looks back, his eyes stone. "Be careful." With that the man is gone, leaving him confused.

_Be careful? Be careful of what?.._

"Be careful not to get her pregnant." Ragnarok chuckles reading his thoughts.

"I-I would never do such a thing!" His face turns back pink as he gets his bag and heads down stairs.

"Sure." Ragnarok goes back into his body much to Crona's relief.

His heart is going crazy again...T_his is really happening_.. When Crona makes it down the stairs and into the living room he sees Maka sitting on the couch with miss Marie, both blondes chatting eagerly about something. His stomach turns in worry.. _I'm pretty sure there talking about me..What is miss Maire saying_..

Crona looks over at Maka, who is smiling brightly enjoying what ever conversation there having. Crona's cheeks flush as he walks into the living room, at the two blondes seeing the boy they stop there conversation completely and look up at him blankly. Y_eah they were definably just talk ing about me.. C_rona can feel his lips twitch up into a nervous smile. "S-So um..w-what were you g-guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing honey, girl stuff you know." Miss Marie gives him a excited smile that said it all...T_hat doesn't reassure me._.

"Maka." Stein suddenly enters the room, his glasses glaring as his eyes fall on the young girl sitting on the couch. "Before you take Crona out, I'd like to have a word with you."

".." Crona looks over at the scientist giving him a questioning look as Maka stands up off the couch.

"Ok, sure." She gives Crona a reassuring smile before she follows the man out of the room. The boy stares after them, a frown on his face. It's not that he doesn't trust Stein, he's his adopted father after all but he can feel his protectress over Maka kicking in. W_hy does he have to talk to her?...Why were they even talking this morning?...Does he know the whole thing with Soul?_..

"Crona have a seat." Marie smiles warmly at the boy she considered fully as her son. "Stein probably just wants to talk to her about school or something. It won't take long."

"..." He just nods and takes a sit next her but his eyes still haven't left from were the two left the room.

"I think she likes you." She looks over giving him a warm smile, this causes him to jump, his face turning a dark red.

"W-W-What?" He looks at her his eyes wide.

"I think Maka likes you." Marie giggles at his reaction. "When I was talking about you she got a big smile on her face, and when she would talk about you she would get this glossed over look in her eyes. Trust me, I'm the best at picking this stuff out." She squeals in excitement. "She likes you baby! This is so cute!"

"I-I don't think y-you should just jump to conclusions like that.." Crona averts his gaze but his face is still very red...M_aka was smiling talking about me?..Does that actually mean she could possibly like me as I like her..?...It's to good to be true._

"Oh Crona don't be so stubborn." She gives him a playful poke on the nose as Maka and Stein walk back into the room.

The scientist looks as blank as always but Maka looks...flushed..agitated maybe? Her green eyes look to the ground for a moment, something in them he can't register but he doesn't think he likes it. She looks up at him, and whatever it was disappears, she gives him a warm smile. Crona looks over at Stein, not being able to help his expression that has fallen..W_hat did he do to cause that look in her eyes?_

"Are you ready to go Crona?" Maka walks away from Stein towards the swords man.

"Y-Yeah." Crona stands up and follows the scythe meister out the door, well aware that Marie was following close behind them.

"Have fun Crona!" As the two teens past the door way of the house, Marie stops at it looking at the two with teary eyes. The boy turns to give her a wave good bye and a warm smile. "Call me if you have the time to night!" She yells after the two, hoping Crona had heard her. She would want all the juicy details. Marie watches till she can no longer see the two teens, a sigh escaping her lips. "Ah..young love.." She feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her, Stein's body pressed behind her as his chin rests on the top of her head. Marie smiles as she melts into her husband's warmth. "Oh Stein...do you think he will be ok?"

"He's sixteen Marie." The scientist can't help but to chuckle. "I'm sure he will be find staying the night at Maka's."

"..Is she ok?" She leans her head up to look at the man, his nose close to her mouth.

"..Her condition is the same."

"Do you think it will happen tonight with Crona there?" This causes Marie to frown.

"It's possible, and if it does I have faith he can help her through it.." Stein turns her around so she's facing him. "Crona and Maka have a remarkable bond..I see what she does to his soul, how she stabilizes him better then any medication I could give the boy and I see what he does to her soul..it's harder to see but when she's around him, the small wings of her soul flutter...It's very interesting actually." He turns the bolt in his head. "I wonder if she would let me run some test on that..to see if it's Crona himself who makes her Grigori soul act, or something else.."

"It's love Stein." Marie lets out a excited squeal. "That's what it has to be!"

"Hm.." His bolt clicks. "Or maybe it's something else?"

"Love!" She squeals again giving the scientist a playful hit. "That's what it is!"

"Oh? Where is your proof." He smirks at her, humoring his wife. "You need facts, and so far I don't see any."

"Love doesn't need facts or proof." She crosses her arms. "Love is just love."

"I wouldn't know." This gets him a slap in the face, the man stumbles back a little as he looks at the hurt expression of his wife. "..because I have proof of my love for you."

"..Oh." Her expression falls as she goes over to her husband rubbing his cheeks she slapped in concern. She knew he could take it but still. She opens her mouth to apologize but the man just pulls her into a kiss, silencing the women for good.

* * *

"So how have things been living with the mad scientist and Marie?" Maka smiles over at Crona, deciding to break the silence. "I never really got your input about it when you moved in."

"I-it's great.." Crona smiles back at her. It has been great, after the kishen was defeated Stein and Marie got married..he was really happy for them but on the same day of there wedding Marie asked him if she could adopt him..if she could call him her son..He can't explain the warmth he felt then, that she would actually want someone like him as a son, but it was amazing. He remembers he actually cried, tears of joy as Marie held him in her arms. At that moment he finally had a taste of what a real mother should be..of what he had been deprived of.. "S-Stein and M-Marie are really nice...t-they treat me really good."

"Good..Stein hasn't tried to dissect you has he?" Maka looks at him, she's being serious. "You know he use to experiment on my dad when he was his weapon.."

"I-I know and h-he hasn't." He smiles trying to ease her concern. "D-Don't worry I was really paranoid about it when I first moved in and I checked my body for any stitches..b-but I've never found any. I've been living there f-for five months, s-so I think I'm safe."

"Good, that was the only thing I was worried about." She sighs as she gives his hand she is holding a squeeze.

A gust of wind blows her pigtails, the scent of her hair gently touches his nose..He can't help but to blush..S_he smells so nice...almost like lavender._. Crona shakes his head his cheeks getting darker. **"You are so creepy."** Ragnarok chuckles in his head and crona has nothing to say to that.

"It was nice being able to see Stein and Marie again, especially now that there your parents." Maka smiles over at him. "I felt bad I couldn't get out there sooner..these last couple of months I was so busy with making Soul into a death scythe that I didn't get to do much.." She lets out a sigh. "But now that's out of the way I hope I'll be able to do more things."

"Y-Yeah, y-you seemed stressed b-before you made Soul a death scythe." Crona frowns...

She's not much better off now..Thanks to Soul.

He feels slight anger at the thought about the scythe. Maka had been so happy after she made Soul into a death scythe, her eyes were so bright..so beautiful...but then one day she came to school and they were dull...They held that sadness that he hated and he now knows why. It's because of Soul, because he couldn't just be happy with the fact he has Maka as his partner.. because he's selfish and doesn't think about how Maka will be affected.

Crona grips his fist.

"It's a lot of work." She sighs as they past a water fountain, the water drizzling down makes a soothing sound. "That reminds me.." She looks over at him. "Are you going to make Ragnarok into a death scythe?"

"U-Um" Crona had never thought about that. He guess it would make sense, he has collected a lot of souls though he doesn't know the number. He never counted. That's what every one was suppose to do right? That's the goal for every meister-weapon pair at the DWMA but then again there's not another pair like him and Ragnarok, when his weapon is his blood.

C_ould Ragnarok even be Death's weapon? How would that work?_ Crona bites his lip, Maka's eyes are still on him, she's waiting for an answer.

He also hasn't told her of his plans of being a doctor..His plan really was to just be a meister till he was done with his lessons..then he would get a job somewhere in Death city as a doctor, as a healer. Crona doesn't know what Maka will think of this..but now's a good enough time to tell her of what's he's planing. "W-Well I don't know about that but..I-I actually have some plans for the future.." Crona licks his lips to re wet them, he doesn't even know why he feels nervous. "I-I'm going to be a d-doctor."

"A doctor?" Maka chimes looking at him with awe, Crona can't help but to blush at her reaction, and how her lips became slightly parted.

"Y-Yeah, S-Stein has been giving me lessons, and once I'm done with t-those I have t-to test out my skills in front of Lord Death t-to see if I can become a doctor. I-if I fail I'll have to go to school to be one and I don't know if I could deal with college, and all the book work." Crona grips his arm. "Stein works me but h-he makes it simpler for me to understand.."

"Wow Crona a doctor!.." Maka giggles excitedly and Crona's heart flutters. " ..I can see that..." She gives him a sweet smile. "your going to be a great one Crona."

"T-Thanks." Crona blushes darkly giving her a wobbly smile. His resolve to become a doctor has just gotten so much stronger by her smile. "**I see you more of a gay nurse but I guess that's just me."** Ragnarok grunts but he ignores him. Maka said he would be a great doctor..He would not disappoint her.

"Welcome." She gives his cheek a pitch causing him to blush dark as she comes to a stop. "Hey Crona?" Maka's lips twitch into a creepy smile, something familiar flickering in her eyes as she looks over at the boy. "Lets race."

"R-R-Race?" He squeaks as Maka lets go of his hand.

"Yeah it will be fun! First one at my apartment wins." Maka starts to stretch, she shakes her legs, and pulls her arm behind the back of her head.

"I-I.." He's never raced before..What happens if he loses?..What happens if he wins?

"Come on Crona." Maka smiles at him warmly. "Black Star told me he's been making you run at the gym, I want to see what you can do."

_She wants to see what I can do?... C_rona looks at her and gives her a determined look. "O-Ok.."

"If I win, I get to tickle you." She gives him a smirk and he tenses. The scythe meister loves to tickle torture him when ever she gets the chance. It's the weirdest feeling ever to not be able to stop laughing but at the same time he likes it because...Maka's touching him. She seems to like to make him laugh so much but really it's almost painful. "What do you want if you win?"

**"Dat ass."** Ragnarok chuckles in his head and Crona feels like punching him again. "U-Um.." What does he want?..He's already staying the night with her and that's just..amazing..so what else...? "I-I don't really know what I want.."

"Hm..In that case ill choose something for you." Maka smiles. "You know a surprise..'

"A s-surprise?" Crona can't help but to feel excited..What would Maka give him for winning? **"Only one way to find out..You better move your ass."**

"Yeah! You ready?" Maka stances for running, Crona doing the same as he looks up at her apartment in the distance. I_t's not that far.._

"Set." Crona grips his fist, his dark eyes shining...He wants Maka's surprise.

"Go!" At this both the teens take off running, Crona spreading his legs as far as his robe would allow. At first they run side by side both keeping up with each other, but Maka slowly starts to make the lead and Crona's eyes widen. "Better be faster or I'm going to win." She chuckles playfully, and Crona actully feels a smirk tugging at his lips as he picks up the speed, pasting the scythe miester. "Oh someone is serious now!" Maka giggles as she runs close on Crona's tail, the colorful apartment getting closer and closer.

Maka pumps her legs faster, determination on her face as she pasts Crona again, the apartments close now. Crona's eyes get wide _oh no!_ "Someone's getting tickled!" Maka teases as she makes it to the stairs. **"Crona move your ass!"** The boy grinds his teeth and pushes his legs as far as they can go. He runs up the stairs with her, both the teens becoming out of breath but Crona keeps pushing himself and at the last minute he passes her, touching her apartment door first.

"I-I win!" Crona breathes heavily trying to catch his breath. The boy has never ran so fast in his life..His curiosity driving him..._I'm going to get Maka's surprise_... The boy looks back at Maka who is holding her knees panting but she was smiling at him.

"Damn Black Star wasn't kidding when he said he trained you well." She walks over to the boy and gives him a playful punch on the arm. "I guess this is just a reminder that I need to start working out again."

"N-No Maka, you were really fast..I b-barely won." Crona finally catches his breath looking at her..._I can't believe I actually won.._

"Well I guess your not getting tickled tonight." Maka sticks her tongue out at him. "But your getting a surprise.." She smiles at how Crona leans closer in curiosity. She pokes his nose and he blushes at the gesture. "But you'll have to wait~" She says in a sing song, teasingly as she takes out her key to her house. Crona chuckles at his friend as she sticks the key in and opens the apartment door. "So why don't we get some popcorn going and watch that movie-

The two teens enter the apartment, there eyes bright and smiles tugging at their lips but as there eyes focus on the inside of the apartment, both there smiles fall.

"Ok Maka...I see now." Soul looks between the two his red eyes flickering with anger, his arms crossed as he leans against the back of the couch facing them. A bag is slung over his shoulder, keys in his hand. "Having dudes come over when I'm not going to be here..Don't you know Blair isn't coming back till late tonight? You might want to have Tsubaki come over, you know someone to watch over you during the night since...I can't be there."

"I know and Crona is staying the night. So no worries, I won't be left alone." Her eyes lock onto Soul's, the weapon grips his arms obviously not liking that. "What are you doing here anyway? You have had plenty of time to get your stuff."

"I wasn't aware you wanted me out right then and there so chill. I know I have to leave for the night, I'm just getting my shit."

Crona grips his arm tightly at this, glaring at the other boy...M_aka had kicked him out?..What did he do for her to do that?..She didn't say he did anything, she said it went good...Is she holding something back from me?._.

"You got your stuff now go, me and Crona want to watch a movie." She crosses her arms as Soul's eyes flash, him sending a glare at the swordsman who was returning it right back.

"Maka...Can I have a word with you alone?" The weapon looks away from Crona to look at Maka, but he could not hid the irritation in his expression.

"No I've done enough talking with you for one day, we can talk tomorrow when you pick me up for the mission." She gives him a dangerous look. "So till then get out of here."

"Look I'll leave but we really have to have a little chat about this." The scythe takes a step towards Maka and Crona gets in front of her, the weapon taken aback at the look the other boy is giving him, how his pale-blue eyes are flaring.

"She said she didn't want to talk to you." Crona tries to keep himself from stuttering even though his nerves are bad, especially with feeling Maka's stare on his back. "She told you to leave, so go ahead and go."

"Fuck off crona, this is none of your business." Soul's expression falls into a deep glare, sensing the other boy is challenging him. "I'll drop your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try." Crona doesn't know where that came from but he can feel his lips twitch up into that unnatural smile, his hand gripping his arm dangerously tight. the two boys move closer to each other, red burning into blue, and blue burning into red. Crona can feel his smile grow, and his fingers twitch.

"Stop it." Maka suddenly gets between the two, her back to Crona as she glares at Soul. "I told you to get out, now. Your ruining my break from you and Lord Death knows I need it. I won't have you fighting Crona when it's your fault your not listening." Crona's eyes fall on Maka and his grip loosens on his arm as his eyes slowly turn back black. The boy slumps watching Soul carefully. "Get your ass out of her now Soul or so help me, I won't even consider giving you a second chance!" Maka grips her fist.

"...Alright, alright fine." Soul puts his hands up as he slowly walks past her towards the door, he gives Crona a glare, just as Crona is giving him one. "But we will talk tomorrow..about this." His eyes fall on Maka as he stops at the door. He looks over at Crona then back at her, baring his teeth. "This is fucked up and you know it." With that Soul leaves, slamming the door hard behind him.

Crona glares at the door a moment longer before looking back at Maka, his breath hitches. Maka's looking down...That sadness making her beautiful eyes glossy again.. His heart sinks...Soul's causing it, Soul's causing her to be sad. He grips his fist suppressing a growl. He wants to go after the weapon, he wants to make him pay for causing that sadness to be in her eyes but.. Crona takes small steps towards the girl, a frown on his face as he looks at her in concern..He needs to console her, to rid her of that sadness.

"M-Maka.." He reaches out a shaky hand towards her and she blinks, the sadness disappearing from her eyes but he knows it's still in her heart. She looks at his hand and forces a smile as she shakes her head, her pigtails going with her.

"Now that he's gone let's watch the movie." She cheers, but Crona knows she isn't cheerful, she's trying to fake it.

"M-Maka...what d-did he do?" He can't help but to ask and he catches her tense. The boy frowns all the more as his shaky hand finds her shoulder. Giving it a small squeeze. "D-Did he hurt you?...W-Why did you kick him out?"

"No it's nothing like that, I just didn't want to see him anymore." She locks eyes with him, her face blank. "I'm just tried of him..and to see him here just kind of ruined my mood but it's ok now." She smiles but Crona still feels it's forced. "It's all ok now.."

"I-it's not ok he makes you s-sad." Crona grips his arm tight, his breath speeding and his nerves getting bad when she locks eyes with him again. "I-I don't want you to ever be sad Maka.." He averts his gaze his body trembling.

"Crona..." Maka walks over to the boy, cupping his cheeks, turning his head so he's looking at her. His skin is so hot to the touch, his cheeks getting redder by the minute. The boy's shaky dark eyes looking into hers, her green eyes glossy again but not from sadness. "Don't worry...after tomorrow's mission everything will be fine. if it goes wrong I'll just get rid of Soul and I won't have to deal with this anymore and if it goes right then maybe are relationship can be saved." She gives him a reassuring smile, a smile that warms his heart. " I know your concerned about me but it's ok." She nuzzles her forehead against his. "It's all going to be over soon."

"O-Ok." His face feels so hot, every breath she takes can be felt on his lips. Her wheat blonde hair tickling his cheeks. He hopes that she is right..that once tomorrow's mission is over that the sadness in her eyes will disappear. Hopefully with or with out Soul.

He feels Maka's thumb rub his cheek gently, his mind going a blank from how her finger feels, so soft..so nice. He wants to just stay in this position forever, his face being held in Maka's hands, and him being with her to protect her from that sadness but alas everything must end. Maka slowly pulls away letting go of his face, taking her warmth with her. She's smiling at him and this time he knows it's real.

"Let's watch the movie, I'll get the popcorn going and you can get the movie out." She gives the boy a pat as she moves over to the kitchen. Crona watches her for a moment as she starts digging into the cab-nits for something before he walks over to the living him. He places his bag of his belongings on the couch before opening it and looking for the movie Marie gave him. He finds it and pulls it out looking over the tittle with curiosity.. "Insidious?" Crona mumbles as his finger tips brush against the boy on the cover, who stares at him darkly with the creepy house in the back ground. He's heard of this movie but he hasn't seen it yet.

"Oh I heard that one is awesome." Maka smiles as she comes into the living room with a bowl full of popcorn. She looks at the movie with excited eyes. "I wanted to see this in the theater but I never got the chance." She places the popcorn on the couch before she takes the movie from him. She walks over to the tv, turning it on. "You can sit down if you want, I'll get everything set up." Crona nods and takes his bag off of the couch, placing it beside it as he sits down. He watches as Maka puts in the movie then she gets up and walks over to the light switch, she flips it.

The room is completely black.

Crona's heart picks up speed, a fear gripping him until he feels Maka sit next to him, the tv lighting back up showing the commercials. "I hope your ready." Maka's face being lit up by the light from the tv, her eyes shining. Something about being in the dark with Maka makes his heart go crazy. He stares at her unable to speak, his words getting caught in his throat...S_he's so close_.. He gulps

"I-I think I'm ready." He forces out and smiles back at her slightly. She smiles before she turns her attention back on the tv...as the two watch the beginning of the movie..Crona's eyes fall on her empty hand, his own hand feeling lonely..He gulps and slowly he inches his hand towards hers, a fear griping him but the want to just hold her hand is compelling him forward. They always hold hands right?..So would it be ok if he did it now?..Crona bites his lip and closes his eyes once he puts his hand over hers. He feels her gaze on him and he tenses._.Is she going to get mad?_.. Crona starts to pull away only for Maka to gasp his hand so he can't. His eyes shoot open to Maka giving him a warm smile.

"It's ok." She giggles as she entwines there fingers. He can't help but to gasp looking down at there hands...They have held hands before but never have there fingers been woven together like they are now..Maka's small slender fingers fit perfectly with his..Crona's face is a dark red, his heart speeding from just how she's holding his hand..N_ormal people don't get so excited over such a simple thing do they?_..but then again..to him nothing was simple..it couldn't be.

Maka turns her attention back on the movie but his eyes stay on there hands..Is it odd..that just her hand in his feels so right?..and nothing usually feels right for him, He is a boy made of fear and doubt but..he can safely say there is no fear or doubt with holding her hand..with being so close to her. He just wants to get closer, to feel completely right for once...Crona bites his lip and tears his gaze from there hands to watch the movie...He can't...

Crona blinks...Ok so he's totally lost on the movie...He doesn't know how long he has been staring but..right now there are these two guys in the house and...he thinks there looking for ghosts maybe? They have weird machines he doesn't understand but they seem confident in them. How can machines see something like ghosts anyway? Crona tries not to dwell on this thought as he watches the two men move about the house. One of them uses the machine and starts looking at the hallway with different colors.

He switches it, it's red. He switches it, it's blue. He switches it, and-

"G-Gah!" He jumps as suddenly two women appear in the hallway, them smiling creepily. Maka jumps to but not as bad. "W-Where the hell did that come from!" He looks wide eyed at the screen, not expecting that at all. The man on the tv having the same reaction they are. He hears Maka giggle and he looks over at her. She has a hand over her mouth, trying to sniffle her laughter but he hears her. "W-What's so funny?" He tries to frown but he's smiling.

"You! You got so scared." She lets go of her mouth, her eyes bright.

"H-Hey I wasn't suspecting that." He gives her a playful poke on the arm. "A-And I saw you jump too."

"Not as bad though." She sticks her tongue out at him..as his eyes fall on the cute tongue he can't help but to remember what his adopted mother told him. _"I want you to put your arm around her when a scarey part comes on, trust me."_...Does that count as a scarey part?..She did jump... Crona tenses..Is he just suppose to put his arm around her? What will that do?_ "Just trust me._" Crona takes a deep breath...H_ere goes nothing_..The boy slowly puts his arm around her, but he doesn't pull her closer and he doesn't touch her so it's awkward feeling. Maka looks at him confused and Crona looks down his face tomato red.

"A-A s-scarey part came on s-so I thought.." What did he think he was doing? Miss Marie never told him why to do this...Now he's just embaressed.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" Maka smirks at him and he looks over at her with wide eyes as she puts his arm down so it's actually touching her. "I don't think I'm the one who needs this." She giggles as she moves closer, her thigh right beside his as she lays her head on his shoulder. "I think you do...you're the one who almost jumped of the couch.."

Crona's heart is going ecstatic as he feels Maka's body pressed against his, her hair brushing his cheeks, his hand that's still in hers, his arm that's wrapped around her...He was right to trust miss Marie.. He feels faint and he prays to Lord Death that he isn't sweating to bad, that would just be embaressing. He waits for her to move away from him...He knows he's shaking, this is almost to much..he's never been like this with Maka before..so close..so intimate..and that's what it was, it's so dark, and there watching a movie with her so close to him..._I wonder if she can sense the feelings she gives me?..or if she's so close she can feel my heart beat?_..He hopes not. As the movie goes on, he slowly starts to calm down, just enough for him to actually watch the movie but he is very aware of the warmth that is maka against his body..

"I'll protect you from the ghosts." She teases, and his lips tug into a smile.

A_nd I will protect you..from all that threatens you._.

* * *

"What are you doing don't talk to the hag! Run! Run or your going to be trapped there!" Maka yells at the tv, her hand gripping Crona's tightly as they watch the movie coming to a close.

"Yeah dumb ass move!" Ragnarok growls throwing his arms in the air, leaning on top of Crona's head. Yeah, some time during th movie Crona's weapon decided to pop out and attack the popcorn destroying the intimate feeling he was getting but that's alright..He didn't know if he could handle much more..he would have probably fainted if Maka nuzzled him one more time.. The scythe meister must be in a really good mood, she didn't maka chop Ragnarok for eating there pop corn and she seems fine with the weapon with them.

"I-I have a bad feeling.." Crona watches as the boy runs from the demon trying to get back into his body.

"There both dumb asses!" Ragnarok growls.

"This is going to be close.." Maka's grip tightens more on his hand as she leans over looking eagerly at the tv, her green eyes scanning every detail. The scene suddenly changes and both the dad and the son are getting up. "..Do you think it's them?"

"I-I don't know..I-I really hope so.." The ending scene happens. (don't want to spoil it for any one.) Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok stare at the screen in disbelief for a moment before maka's and Ragnarok's expression changes to that of anger.

"Man I knew it! That dumb ass!"

"Nooo this is a horrible way to end!" Maka squeezes the heck out of Crona's hand but he doesn't mind.

"I-I had a feeling it wasn't going to end well."

"This was gay, the demon wasn't even the one to get through." Ragnarok grumbles before he returns into Crona's body.

"It ended bad but it was still a good movie." Maka sighs as she lets go of Crona's hand to turn on the lights. The boy almost whimpers when she lets go of his hand...He doesn't feel right any more, he feels fearful and doubtful again. The movie making him paranoid.. The light comes on, and Crona squints his eyes at it. "So sleeping arrangements.." Maka looks at him and he tenses his heart speeding up.. "Soul's room smells like cheato's so I don't know if you would want to sleep in there..um...I don't really want to put you on the couch.." She mumbles as she puts a hand to her chin.

"T-The couch is fine." Crona touches the cushion he's sitting on. "I-it's soft."

"Ok, hold on." Maka leaves and goes into her room. She comes back with a black blanket, and a pillow. Maka places the pillow next to him on one side and the blanket balled up on the other. "There..Are you ready to go to bed?"

"W-Well.." Crona grips his arm and averts his gaze. He felt tired, but he didn't want to sleep, if he slept he would be taken away from Maka when really he just wants to be with her. He hears her yawn and he looks up at her. "Y-Yeah I am.." He didn't want to keep her up.

"Ok lay down."

"W-What?"

"Lay down." She gives him a reassuring smile and he obeys her. He scoots down so his head lays on the pillow, his long legs stretched straight out against the couch. He feels stiff and he knows he looks like it to. His face is so hot as Maka takes the blanket and puts it over him, gently tucking him in. "Here.." she tucks a piece of his bang off his face as she kneels next to him. He is breathing so hard, his body getting hot as she grabs him by the chin, turning his head towards her. "Relax.." He tries to but he can't. He really can't. "I still need to give you your surprise..for winning.." He's trembling not out of fear..but excitement. W_hat's she going to give me?..A _surprise from her has to be amazing I-

Maka leans in and kisses his cheek, her soft lips pressing against his skin cause a shock to run threw his body. He's blushing all over and his mouth is open, staring up at the ceiling in shock as she pulls away. D_id she...Did she..?_ "Good night Crona.." She walks over to the light switch and turns off the lights. "Sweet dreams.." He hears her footsteps leave and the opening and closing of a door but he's to shocked to move.

With a shaky hand he touches the cheek Maka had kissed..The cheek her lips touched him.. M_aka..kissed me.. A _huge wobbly smile comes to him, it's so big his lips actually hurt. M_aka kissed me!...She actually kissed me! H_e feels faint, and his eyes flutter as he replays the feeling of her lips on him. They felt so nice and soft.. W_hat does this mean?...Does this mean she likes me?...or maybe not_ . Maybe he was getting excited for no reason but..god just that kiss on the cheek..warmed his whole being. He thinks of Maka, how it felt to have his hand completely in hers, the way she held his face in her soft hands, her cute smile, her laughter,...her lips...He lets out a sigh, the darkness of sleep claims him but his mind is claimed by the scythe meister. This will be the first time he's ever liked to sleep..because all he dreams about is her...and how right she makes him feel.

**Aw, so let me know what you think, please review! This is very fluffy but trust me..that's going to change soon. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Crona's dark eyes glance over at the angel he is holding hands with, her fingers entwined with his, making his heart flutter. Maka is looking back at him, her eyes so bright...bright with nothing but happiness, her white large wings flapping every couple of seconds as they walk on something white and soft...Crona guessing clouds, there walking on clouds. Maka suddenly stops, turning to face him, a smile on her face just like he can feel a smile on his. It's frozen there, nothing can make it fall as long as her hand is in his. No one can take his happiness, for she is his happiness..and he would let nothing happen to her. Crona gasps, noticing something he hadn't before. Maka only has one wing. It's beautiful and large but there's only one._

"_Maka..you only have one wing." He speaks confused..he could of swore she had both, was he just not paying attention?..no Maka always has his full attention. She did have two wings but for some reason she no longer does._

_"so do you." she smiles gently as she takes his other hand into hers. This confuses Crona as she nods her head motioning for him to look behind him. He does as she wants and his breath hitches...he has..a wing. It's nothing like Maka's though, for she is a angel. He is not. The wing is large and black, instead of soft, beautiful feathers it has hard and sharp scales. Maka's wing is that of a dove, his is that of a beast, a dragon. a monster. Crona looks down ashamed of this, he doesn't deserve to be holding this angel's hand, he doesn't deserve her kindness. He doesn't belong in the clouds. Crona tries to pull away from her but she just tightens her grip._

_"Crona look at me." The boy slowly looks up, his pale blue eyes shaking as they look at her. The angel's beautiful smile hasn't fallen. "Why do you try to back away in shame? Your gorgeous..just the way you are." She gets closer, and he can feel the tears threatening his eyes. Why would a angel be so nice to someone like me? doesn't she see what I am? "Do you want to know why I only have one wing Crona?" Maka whispers sweetly, her forehead touching his. She's so close all he sees is green...those beautiful orbs that remind him of the ocean._

_"w-why?" He tries to look away from those eyes but he can't..he really can't._

_"I'm not complete Crona." She lets go of one of his hands to rub his cheek gently but for some reason...he can't feel the touch. "But now I am." She smiles so big it would hurt him if he tried. "You are my lost wing Crona..you are my other half. You complete me."_

_Crona's mouth is agape, staring at the angel who was saying that he, a monster who has killed countless people, a demon who is on the edge of madness, was her other half..and that he completed her..no that can't be so.. but deep down his heart swells. He wants her words to be true..because he knows that she completes him. He feels it when ever she holds his hand..Is it really possibly a angel could feel the same about a demon?_

_"I have to tell you something, my other half, my beloved friend." She opens her mouth and Crona looks at her eagerly, wanting to know what she was about to say, his heart swelling all the more at how she speaks of him..so nice..so warm.. Maka takes a breath and then she-_

_Screams. She screams right in his face, a loud, high pitched scream that hurts his ears._

* * *

"G-Gah!" Crona yelps as he falls off of the couch, hitting the living room floor with a thud. The boy frantically struggles against the blanket that is wrapped around him tightly, trying to get it off. He should have calmed down once he realized it was only a dream but he can't...because he still hears the scream. He still hears Maka's scream and it's loud, high pitched as if she is in pain. This causes Crona's pupils to shrink, his heart sinking to his shoes. "Maka!" He shouts as he finally gets free from the blankets grip, he wastes no time and runs to her room, his breath is ecstatic his heart pounding against his ribs as he busts into her room. To say he was worried would be an understatement. Maka is still screaming, her covers have been violently thrown off the bed, as she jerks around griping her hair as if she's having a spasm. Sweat drips down her face, her eyes squeezed so tight as she keeps screaming..as she keeps fighting some unknown enemy."Maka!" He rushes over to her and does the first thing that comes to his mind, he grabs her wrist. He knows he has to wake her up, she must be having some awful dream but when he touches her she lashes out with her other hand hitting him hard in the jaw. The blow knocks his head to the side but he doesn't let go of her wrist. It didn't so much hurt as it did surprise him. He's been hit in the face many times..even by her but that was when they were enemies. "M-Maka you have to w-wake up!" He turns his head back towards her, she struggles against his hold, Maka is still screaming.

"Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me!" She lashes out again, slapping him in the face, the hit stinging his cheek but he continues to hold on to her, shaking her, calling her name trying to wake her from what ever nightmare she is living. **"What the hell Crona your letting her bitch slap the hell out of you!"** Ragnarok growls as Maka hits him again, still screaming, still jerking around. **"Leave this to me I can wake her-** _no. _Crona growls in his head, for some reason he felt it wasn't a good idea for the Demon Sword to come out. _Stay in, I have this._ Ragnarok grumbles but he listens.

"M-Maka you have to wake up your dreaming!" Crona grits his teeth as he starts to shake her by her shoulders, being more persistent. He has to wake her, she must be having such a horrible dream.. The girl struggles in his grip, panic raising in his heart. _What if she can never wake up? Why isn't she getting up?. _Hislower lip quivers as Maka keeps screaming..He can't handle this to much longer. "M-Maka p-please!" He's begging now. All of sudden Maka's body stops jerking only for her to sit completely up, her face a inch from his, her eyes wide open. Her pupils are shrunken, her eyes shaking as sweat falls down her face. Maka screams again, about to hit him again but he grabs her wrist gently stopping her. "Maka it's me! It's me Crona!" This gets her to stop struggling against him, her panicked eyes looking at him before they light in realization.

"C-Crona!" Her green eyes water and she throws herself into his arms, griping the robe against his chest tightly as she lays her head on his shoulder. "I-it's you, you're here..your not gone..." Her voice is so breathless, so shaky.

"Of course I-I'm here." He frowns at how she trembles, with out thinking he wraps his arms around her, holding her close so she knows it's ok, he's here. "It's ok Maka, the nightmare's over now.." He whispers close to her head, trying to sooth her but she still trembles in his arms.

"W-Water!" She croaks, griping him tighter. "I n-need water!"

"O-Ok Maka I'll get some for you." Crona tenses at how desperate she sounds as he gently pushes Maka off him as he gets up. He's about to take off full speed to get his angel the water she needs but she grabs his wrist tightly. He turns to look back at her and his heart sinks.

"Your coming back r-right?" Her green eyes shake..and he knows very well what's in them. It's fear. She trembles so much as she looks up at him from her bed, sitting on her knees to reach his arm. "Y-Your not leaving me are you?"

"Of course not." He speaks as firmly as he can, his dark eyes locking onto hers trying to hide how much it effects him that she seems so scared..Scared that he would just leave her. He would never, ever leave her when she needs him. "I'll be right back I'm just getting your water Maka."

"Okay.." she reluctantly lets go of his wrist, her shaky eyes never coming off of him.

"I'll be back." He reassures her one more time before he quickly walks out of the room. His chest hurts and now his breathing is speeding back up. Panic is setting in, he was able to keep himself together for Maka but really he was about to fall apart. She seems so..fragile..so scared..and that's not something he's use to. _What could cause such a look in her eyes?_ He rushes into the kitchen almost tripping over his own feet but he makes it to the counter with out falling on his face. His whole body trembles as he searches for a glass, he finds one and right when he's about to fill it up-

He hears Maka whimper, this causing him to tense and the glass slips from his fingers, falling to the floor. It shatters. Crona stares at the broken glass with wide panicked eyes, cursing under his breath he gets another one, _Why do I have to fuck everything up? I'm a mess_. He rushes to the sink making sure this time he doesn't drop the glass. He fills it up, but to him the water can't go any slower. He has to get to Maka. He has to comfort her. Crona takes the class filled with water and rushes out, his mind a blur. His nerves are so bad but he has to calm down..What good would he be to Maka if he had a mental break down himself? He needs his medication but there's not time. Crona's ears pick up a sound and he freezes once he's out of the kitchen. He just heard the front door open and close. The first thing that comes to his mind in this state is, intruder. Ragnarok appears in his empty hand with out comment as Crona launches over, the end of his blade against who ever dare try to break into Maka's apartment's neck.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Crona's eyes get wide as he realizes who he has the blade pressed against. Blair looks at him with big purple eyes, her ears flatten. _I forgot..Maka said she was coming home late_.. His throat is dry, panic settling back in. _I almost killed her!_

"I-I'm s-s-s sorry!" He quickly pulls his sword away, Ragnarok disappearing back into his body. Crona's heart is beating so fast _what's wrong with me?!_ **"Nice going dip shit. Got me excited for no damn reason.**" "B-Blair I didn't mean to! I thought y-you were a intruder and I-

"It's fine." The cat woman seems to have regained herself and she smiles reassuringly. "I have eight lives left you know?" She giggles slightly but once she sees the glass of water he's holding her expression falls, her ears flatting back on her head. "..I-it's Maka isn't it?"

"H-How did you..?" Crona can just stare at her wide eyed as she digs into her purse frantically.

"Oh no not again..Why does this keep happening?" She mumbles before she brings out two purple candles. "..Did you wake her up?"

"Y-Yeah I had to, she was j-jerking violently." He still speaks in disbelief.._How does she know?..has..has this happen before?_

"Then Blair can't go back in there.." She pushes the candles in his hands with a lighter looking at him seriously. "Take this back into her room and light them, I made them myself. They should help calm her down. Make sure you hold her close to you and you can't leave till she's done with the fit ok? If it gets really bad call dr. Stein." Crona holds the candles close to him and nods, he turns on his heel, feeling he has taken way to long. He has to get back to her. Crona speed walks back into Maka's room, aware that Blair is watching him. The light is still off. Why the hell didn't He turn the light on when he left? He left her in the dark after a scarey dream.._What am I doing?_ Crona switches the light switch on, light filling the room.

"N-No! N-No! Turn it off! Turn it off now!" Maka shrieks as she throws the covers over her, trembling under them. Crona quickly turns them back off, darkness filling the room again and he hears her sigh of relief..she's scared of the light and not the dark?

"Here Maka." Crona walks slowly over to her, carefully as she takes the blanket off her. Her large green eyes look at him with relief, relief he is back here. He hands her the glass, making sure he's steady as to not frighten her anymore. He has to be strong. He has to be strong for her but really he's as shaky as she is.

"Thank you.." She mumbles looking down at the glass thankfully before she starts drinking it, or rather chugging it. Crona takes this time to place the two purple candles next to the bed on a little wooden desk. He easily uses the lighter and lights the two wicks. The sudden light startles Maka al little but as the smell of lavender fills the room she calms back down. The smell is actually calming his nerves as well and he lets out a sigh. Blair knew what she was doing. Crona walks back over to Maka, and sits next to her on her bed. He opens his mouth to say some thing, to say some words of comfort but before he can Maka crashes into him wrapping her arms around his neck and bring him in close. He feels her jagged breathing on his neck and it sends shivers down his spine. "I'm so glad your back.." She mumbles against him and he can feel his face get hot. He slowly wraps his arms back around her, this causing the girl to eagerly get closer to him.

"Maka- He begins, wanting to try to stop her trembling. He doesn't want her to be fearful.

"It's always the same.." She grips on to him tightly, desperately as if she needed him or she would fall and maybe she would. "It's always the same damn dream.."

"W-What is it Maka?" He grips her tighter, a frown on his face. "What do you dream about? Is someone chasing you? Are you fighting someone? Are you falling? Are you.." He gulps. "Dying?.." Crona knows all about nightmares, he's pretty sure he's had them all and none of them he would want Maka to have. He only wanted her dreams to be beautiful and lovely just like her. His dreams were always dark and wretched just like him.

"No.." She shakes her head, her hair brushes his cheek, it almost stings him from all the hits he took. "I can't really even call it a dream..It's more like odd pictures that don't make any sense.." She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I woke you up-

"Maka it's fine. P-Please tell me what the dream is." He feels her tense and this causes him to hold her tighter. His breath is uneven but he forces himself to speak. "I-I want to be able to help you Maka...W-When ever I have a bad dream m-miss Marie lets me talk about it and then I feel better. So it may not be much but..I-I don't want you facing this alone."

"..." She takes a deep breath before she pulls away from him. Her eyes are no longer dilated, there full and there staring into his. He almost sighs in relief, the fear in her eyes is gone but she's giving him a conflicted look.

"P-Please." He shakes under her stare. He shouldn't pry, if Maka doesn't want to tell him she shouldn't have to tell him but.._that fear in her eyes..and the way she clung to me..this dream must be really bothering her and it's not the first time she's had it. _He wants to be there for her, he has to be there for her but if she turns him down, he will listen to her wishes and he will leave. Even if he didn't want to, he would obey her.

"..It's a really weird dream." She sighs as she looks down at her hands that are clenched into fists. "But I'll tell you..I haven't talked about it in awhile..so maybe this will be good for me.." Crona's eyes widen.._She's going to tell me..She's trusting me with this_. He leans in to tell her she has his full attention but really she always does. Sadly she doesn't know that. "It always starts out the same. I'm walking down this dark hallway with a whole bunch of pictures on the walls, I can't really see what the pictures are of but I don't really care. It's a nice hallway really, it's furnished nice and I'm happy too. I don't know why but I'm happy to be there. All of the sudden I hear a scream, a scream so loud it hurts my ears and I fall to my knees covering them, trying to keep that horrible sound from reaching my ears but it's all in vain. Pictures suddenly flash threw my head, a pair of blood red eyes, the color pink, a bloody knife. The screaming dies after awhile and I'm able to stand again only for the floor to turn completely black, I don't know what it is but I sink down into it and for a second it feels like I can't breathe. The black substance goes down my throat every time I cry out and I sink deeper and deeper." Maka squeezes her eyes shut, her breathing becoming uneven. Crona puts a shaky hand on her shoulder, this seems to calm her down some and she takes a deep breath. "I don't know how long I stay in that dark muck but someone eventually pulls me out of it, I feel warm arms around me and someone whispers in my ear but I can't understand them, even though I want to. Even though I'm out of the dark muck I still see darkness, I can't see but somehow I know I'm in the light yet my eyes are open and I can't see." She grips her fist tightly. "I don't know why I can never see after that..Did I go blind because of the black substance? and who's holding me? I know I know them but..I can't put my finger on the person. They always sound so worried about me..but suddenly something happens...There's a loud laughter, a mad laughter that sends chills down my spine just talking about it and I take off running, leaving who ever was with me behind. I just keep running in darkness not knowing where I am or where I'm going. Eventually I stop, I'm panting loudly and sweat is pouring down my face. I'm afraid but I don't know of what...then the worse part happens." Maka's teeth start to chatter, Crona grips her shoulder tighter. "I see a light in the darkness!"She holds her head in her hands, shaking her head. "I know that sounds weird that, that would be the worse part but..i'm terrified of that light in the dream. I don't know why I am but I'm so scared I scream. It's like I don't want to see, like I want to be kept in the darkness and I don't understand it." She's trembling again, Crona pulls her close to him and she grips his robe again burring her face in his chest. "T-Then..then.." She takes another deep breath. "The light completely consumes me and I'm able to see where I am.." Her body gets so tense, her teeth still chattering. "I'm in the middle of three large red eyes...lost inside them." Crona tenses at this.._Three eyes?..Could she mean.?_ "It always ends there but for some reason..this dream terrifies me to my very core. I don't understand why I'm so scared but..I feel like it's trying to tell me something, to warn me. I can't understand any of it.."

"M-Maka those eyes..are they-

"There the Kishen's eyes." She comments as she pulls away from him, her eyes locking onto his. Crona's eyes get wide.._wait that means.._

"D-Do you think it's-

"Madness." She finishes again for him but that wasn't what he was going to say. Crona shakes his head at her, his choppy bangs getting in his face.

"I-it can't be that Maka..y-you have a Grigori soul and the Kishen is dead." He speaks, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I know, that's what steins said." She pulls him closer to her, her head resting on his shoulder. "I've told him about this, worried that somehow I was infected by madness again but..he checked my blood and my soul and said I was all clean." She grips him tighter. "He thinks the dream is just from the stress of what' been going on with Soul. He thinks since my brain knows what madness is it's using that as a way to terrify, to distract myself from the real reason for my stress."

"O-Oh.." Crona can't help but to frown. Stein knew about this all along? of course it wasn't his business but still..she's been suffering though this dream for who knows how long and his adopted father knowing he cares for her didn't even mention it. Did he really just tell her what he thinks it is then left her alone to deal with it herself? Crona also frowns and feels like growling at the last part.._This is Soul's fault to..everything is his fault, she's even having nightmares because of him.._

"I don't really believe that though." Maka trembles. "I was having this dream before Soul even confessed..but it wasn't as often as it is now. Now it's everyday I have it." She pulls away again and she frowns. "Oh Crona.." She lightly touches his cheek, his face being lighten up by the fire. Crona winces at the touch, it hurts. "Did I do this..?" She looks at his face sadly, seeing the bruises that are starting to form on his cheek.

"N-No." He quickly lies, he didn't want her to feel bad for hitting him. He knows she didn't mean to. She was asleep, and having a nightmare.

"Don't lie." Crona tenses at how firm her voice sounds and how she lightly holds his face in her hands. "..I know I did..I've hurt Soul before too when he woke me up..I'm really sorry Crona, I really am-

"P-Please don't feel bad Maka, I know y-you didn't mean it, it's ok r-really!" He puts his hands up trying to reassure her, he didn't want her to be sad, or upset, or guilty.

"It's not ok." She pulls him closer and lightly kisses the bruises on his cheek, Crona's whole face turns red and he feels faint. _She just did it again! what does this mean?_ Maka pulls away, looking him into his wide eyes. "I'm really sorry Crona"

"I-It's ok M-Maka." He speaks in a whisper, that's the only thing that could come out of his dry throat.

"Don't let me hurt you like that again ok?" She looks at him seriously and he can't help but to nod at her wishes. "Good.." Maka suddenly leans back, flopping back onto her pillow. Crona noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Y-You should go back to sleep Maka."

"..." She doesn't respond, she only stares up at the ceiling blankly. Crona frowns and grabs the blanket from off the floor, he gently puts it over her body as she did for him on the couch. Maka tenses and blinks, her eyes focusing on him.

"I-I'm just..y-you know.." His gaze shifts but to his relief Maka gives him a hum of approval. He finishes tucking her in with his cheeks tinted pink..Hopefully Maka can't see it..Though he blushes all the time when he's around her.

"Thanks- What are you doing?" Maka raises an eye brow as Crona kneels by her bed side. He tenses.

"I-I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep." He shifts his gaze and takes a deep breath. "M-Miss M-Marie always stays with me after a nightmare till I fall asleep..I-it helps me so I-I thought it could help you..m-maybe." He speaks uncertainly.

"I don't want you staying up all night for me." She looks at him but her eyes are half lidded. "You need your rest."

"I'm fine Maka." He looks up at her to reassure her, to be honest after all this he isn't tired at all. "I-I want to stay with you.."

"But..you..need to.." She yawns cutting her off, and Crona takes this chance to grab her hand, he shyly entwines there fingers, his heart beating all the more faster. He waits for her to get mad but she just tightens the grip on his hand. "Promise me..when I go to sleep you will get rest too.." She whispers, her eyes already closing.

"I promise." Crona gives her hand a squeeze, watching her closely as her eyes shut. He stays by her side, like a protective guard dog but in his eyes...you can see the love he has for her. the pure concern he has for the girl. His cheeks still sting but that's ok because Maka did it and she kissed it better. The boy blushes darkly.._She keeps kissing me..does she really like me?_.. He watches as her chest slowly raises and falls, happy that her breathing is even. He looks at her face that looks so...peaceful. Her bangs cover her face, and her small lips are slightly parted. She's so beautiful..Why is all this bad happening to her? Why must she have nightmares or a selfish weapon? Crona reaches out a shaky hand and moves the hair out of her face...that is the face of an angel, it has to be. Crona's breathing picks up his face becoming a dark red as he slowly leans in...his lips lightly touching her soft cheek..Soft..like everything else about her. He almost doesn't want to pull away but he does, staring at her with longing. He was just returning the favor..she kissed him so shouldn't he kiss her too? He gives her hand one final squeeze befor he lets go and gets up. Maka's asleep and he has a promise to keep. As he walks by the candles he blows them out, the light being destroyed. He looks back at the sleeping girl one last time, his lips tugging up into a smile. "S-Sweet dreams Maka.." Crona turns and leaves the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"Check mate!" Maka chimes and Crona frowns.

"A-Again?" He looks down at the board that was put between them, Maka and Crona sitting on the living room floor. He looks at all his little pieces and he frowns. She's right. His king is trapped.

"You die!" Blair in cat form smirks as she attacks his king, batting it around like it's a play toy and purring. Crona watches her and sighs._ I'm glad I'm not him, that's the second time this has happen_.

"Wana try again?" Maka beams, her green eyes excited. Crona feels his lips tug into a smile at seeing that look.

"S-Sure-

"Oh hell no!" Ragnarok suddenly pops out of Crona's back, glaring at the scythe miester. "I'm not going to sit here while you guys play a third game of fucking chess! It's the gayest game ever that nerds play." He grunts. "Crona's already a wimp, he's not going to be a nerd like you."

"Chess is a great game to test your mind." She smirks at him. "Of course you wouldn't like a game like this considering how smart you are."

"Was that a challenge bitch?!" Ragnarok starts pushing on Crona's head. "Go down dumb ass." Crona looks confused but he leans down, Ragnarok reaches over so he can reach the game pieces. "I'll beat you at your nerd game, and if I win I want a whole bag of candy!"

"Okay but your not going to win." She grins at the vein that pops on the Demon Sword's head. "You can go first."

"Heh, your going to regret that." Ragnarok smirks as he picks up a piece he thought looked cool. "Watch and learn Crona, this is how you whoop cow's fat ass in chess and look like a pimp while doing it."

* * *

"Check mate." Maka states boredly and Ragnarok stares at her with his ping pong eyes.

"What?"

"C-Check mate." Crona mumbles looking at the board and then at his weapon. "Wow..I-I actully feel better about my chess skills, y-you got beaten in.." Crona looks over at the clock in the kitchen. "..l-less then two minutes."

"Oh shut the hell up Crona!" He screeches and starts giving the poor boy a noogie "No way in hell I just lost!"

"But you did." Maka looks down at the board. "You moved one pawn then just moved the king, and you moved him right into a trap..that was easy to see if I might add."

"Oh hell no! He ain't trapped" Ragnarok growls and moves his king, Maka just moves her piece after it.

"Check mate."

"Fuck that!" Ragnarok suddenly sticks out his tongue, it grabs Maka's piece and brings it back into his mouth, swallowing it. "That's what I think of your check mate."

"Did you really just.." Maka looks at him in disbelief. "...Eat my knight?"

"Hell yeah I did, now my king is safe."

"That's not how you play dumb ass."

"To bad, were playing my way!"

"R-Ragnarok." Crona wines looking up at his weapon. "Y-You can't just eat the game pieces!"

"Oh yeah? but I just did." He burps.

"Your gross." Maka grunts

"So is your face."

"Ragnarok!" Crona glares.

"What? You have something to say?"

"Blair wants to play too!" The cat gets on the game board frowning before turning into a naked woman on her knees, her back facing Maka. Crona squeaks and covers his eyes quickly before he can see anything to bad, his face a deep red as Ragnarok stares at her trying to take in as much as he can.

"Blair what the hell are you doing?!" Maka growls looking away from her.

"Oh sorrys." She giggles as she poofs on a bikini. "Blair forgot clothes."

"Blair forgot her brain." Maka growls looking at the some what clothed cat. "That's not much better!"

"Mew, yes it is!"

"I think you should forget your bikini again."

"Shut the hell up Ragnarok!"

"I-is it over?" Crona whimpers his head against the floor.

"What the hell?" Soul takes this time to walk into the house looking at the scene with his eye brow raised. Chess pieces are all over the place, with Blair half naked on the chest board, Crona having his face buried in the carpet, Ragnarok staring at Blair, and Maka yelling about something, her face red.

"Soul!" Blair quickly runs to him, hugging him and pressing his face into her boobs. "Your back Blair missed you!" The boy says something but it's muffled when she pulls back a steady stream of blood is falling from his nose.

"Pervert." Maka mumbles, Soul spots her looking, something flickers in his eyes before he turns his attention back onto the half naked woman, looking her up and down when he usually just ignores her.

"If your calling him a pervert for liking Blair's tits then every guy on this planet who's not gay is a pervert." Ragnarok chuckles at the vein that pops out of Maka's head. "She' got some nice tits, you just got to look."

"R-Ragnarok don't talk like that! I-I don't look and I'm not gay." Crona lifts his head out of the carpet to glare at his weapon.

"I'm really starting to question that." He rolls his eyes. "Either your gay, or to much of a wimp to look."

"I-I'm not a wimp I'm just not a pervert like you!"

"Oh really? You might not stare at Blair's tits but I saw you staring perfectly fine at Maka's a-

"H-Hair!" Crona cuts him off, punching in straight in the jaw as he gives Maka a nervous smile, sweat forming on his brow. "I-I stare at your hair.."

"Okay.." Maka studies Crona for a moment before looking back at Soul and Blair, the cat obviously happy with the attention she's getting from the albino. Her face is blank with thought, and Crona can't help but to sigh of relief. He gives his weapon a dark glare which Ragnarok just laughs at. Crona looks back at Maka, and notices she's not really looking at Soul but rather..Blair's chest?..He watches as her eyes glance down at her own chest, she must not think no one notices as her lips slightly turn down ward. This hurts him, she must be thinking bad about herself because of Blair..but doesn't she know she's beautiful? The prettiest girl out there? that she's an angel that heaven lost?

"B-Blair's boobs are s-scary." He blurts out and Maka whips her head towards him. His face is a dark red, and he starts to tremble but he wants to make her feel better.

"Scarey?" Maka tilts her head, but she can stop the amused smile that comes to her lips.

"Y-Yes, there so big that there s-scarey. She could crush people with those, there to over baring." he speaks faster, nothing he says sounds right. "I-it's just scarey! I- He's cut off when Maka starts to chuckle, she puts a hand over her mouth trying to stop it but she can't.

"Crona!" She giggles more and his heart flutters, happy he caused that laugh, her cute laugh. "I'd never thought I would hear someone say big boobs are scarey."

"He's definably gay." Ragnarok grunts and he notices something flicker in Maka's eyes, he pauses then chuckles. "Or he's into small tits, because apparently he can't deal with big titties like I can. only men can handle tits like Blair's."

"C-Can we stop talking about this." Crona covers his face with his hands to hide how embarrassed he is. _Ragnarok keeps saying stuff! what if she figures it out? I don't want her to think I'm a pervert or gay!_

"Yeah." Maka lets out a sigh and Crona peeks at her from between his fingers...She looks relieved.._relieved the conversation is over? relieved maybe that..I'm not gay? or maybe even..that I don't like big boobs?_ Crona doesn't know but seeing the relief in her eyes brings a small smile to his face.

"So you ready to go? We have a ways to travel for this mission so we should leave as soon as possible." Soul walks up to them, wiping the blood from his nose with Blair in cat form resting on his shoulder. He glances at the Swordsman before looking back at Maka, he smiles and Crona can't tell if it's real or forced. "It's cool we get to go back to Italy. Maybe this time we could get something to eat while were there?" He gives Maka a hopeful look and Crona narrows his eyes. _why is he acting so different from yesterday? He doesn't even seem pissed off I'm still here._.

"I don't have any money for that Soul." She grunts crossing her arms. "and it's a mission not lunch time."

"Hey we can complete the mission then go out for lunch." He shows his teeth as his grin grows. "My treat." Crona and Ragnarok look at each other, there faces blank but there both thinking the same thing. He's asking Maka on a date, subtlety but he still is. Crona grips his arm tightly.

"I guess that's fine if your paying." She shrugs, not really seeing what Crona is. She always goes out to eat with Soul, he is her weapon and has been for a long time. There best friends, or so they use to be.

"Cool." Soul puts his hands in his pockets, and glances at Crona, his sharp grin growing at the look on his face. The Swordsman glares at him, Ragnarok leaning over his head with a creepy smile, he could feel his meister's blood boil.

"I just need to grab a couple things then we can go- Hey come over here for a moment Crona." She speaks loudly the first part but as she was pasting Crona she whispered the last part. Ragnarok stops smiling and he retreats back into his meister, condsidering that's his cue. Crona nods and follows her, with an eye brow raised _why does Maka want to come over here?_.._Is she mad at me?_.. His eyes get wide..._Does she know I kissed her and she's about to go off?..Is she mad I didn't tell her I kissed her?_ Crona's trembling now as Maka leads him into her room.

She shuts the door behind them.

'Crona-

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" He squeaks, his face a dark red as he looks to the ground shamefully. "I-I didn't know it would upset you, I-I just wanted to do it because you did it to me and I-it felt nice, and y-you looked so p-peaceful and I couldn't help myself but I know that's not an excuse, I-

'Crona what are you talking about?" She raises an eye brow at the boy's freak out.

"I-I kissed your c-cheek last night when you were asleep.." He's shaking so bad, his face so warm. "I-I'm so sorry! I..."

"You kissed my cheek?" She giggles and he tenses a little when he feels her arms wrap around him, her warmth surrounding him but he still doesn't look up. "It's ok Crona, did I not kiss your cheek before? I think I actually did it twice." She gently lifts his head up to look at her, his eyes stay to the floor his face the color of his hair.

"Y-Yes but y-your were asleep.." He trembles.

"It's ok." She smiles as she leans closer to the boy, pulling his face gently till he looks at her. "I think it's cute..."Her smile is warm, and her eyes get glossed over. "When I was little my mother use to kiss my cheek good night...so for you to do it, it brings back memories and makes me feel warm." Maka's eyes scan over his face, the panic in his eyes slowly dying. She studies his cheeks and lets out a sigh of relief at not seeing any bruises. The ones she saw last night must have healed, it pays to have black blood sometimes. "I wanted to talk to you about last night..and I didn't want Soul or Blair to hear." She clears her throat. " I don't remember every thing from last night but I know that you were there...and you comforted me." She gets closer to the boy, his heart beat is speeding way to much. "With you there I was able to fall back to sleep when I usually can't after that horrible dream..with you there I felt safe.." She places her head against his fore head, her breath brushing against his lips. "With you being here with me...I finally understand something that has been bothering me for the longest time.." Maka keeps pushing forward till Crona's back touches the wall, his face so pink as he looks at her, his eyes wide. There so close...she's so warm.. His gaze flickers to her soft lips..the lips that kissed him and now more then ever he just wants to kiss them. Maka leans in, her lips close to his. His heart feels like it's going to pound out of his chest, his body trembles and he knows he looks so pathetic but he can't stop._..Is she going to..?_ He wants her to, he wants her to so bad. "When I come back from this mission I have to tell you something.." She pulls away and Crona almost whimpers but he suppresses it. Maka rubs his cheek so gently, his breath hitches as she looks at him with such a beautiful smile..He doesn't deserve that smile but oh how he loves it. "I could tell you now..but when I do I want time.." _Time..time for what?_ If possible his heart beat quickens. She smirks at how Crona looks at her, curiosity filling up his large dark eyes. "It will give you and me something to look forward to.." She gives his cheek a pinch, and sticks out her tongue. " But you'll have to wait till I come back."

"Y-You always like to make me w-wait." Crona pouts at her, but his stomach his turning in anxiety. _What would she want to tell me?..is it bad...is it good_? "**I think she's going to tell you, 'I'm going to rape you',then do it."** Ragnarok chuckles in his head. "**That's why she needs time."**

"I know." She giggles and opens the door. "I have to get some stuff ready for the mission, so if Soul's being impatient just tell him I'll be out in a minute." Crona nods and walks out of her room, the door shutting behind him. The first thing he sees is Soul, glaring at him dangerously with those red eyes, Blair no longer on his shoulder. "**Oh he's pissed.**"

"Maka will be o-out in a moment." Crona mumbles as he walks into the living room, stopping at the couch, as he was walking Soul was walking towards him. The scythe stops a couple feet in front of him, that glare never falling.

"Lets go out side, I want to talk to you about something." He grunts before turning on his heel, Crona watches as he walks out of the apartment before he starts walking after him.** "Looks like were finally about to kick this guys ass!" **Ragnarok chuckles. **"Gupi! Finally your going to do something bad ass and not gay."** Crona ignores his weapon as he walks out side after Soul. The weapon is leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and looking at him with a blank face, probably trying to look cool or intimating but he was neither of those for Crona. "So why the hell did Maka take you into her room and shut the door?" His red eyes flicker and the Swordsman knows the emotion in them, it's jealously.

"Maka had to tell m-me something." He states bluntly gripping his arm tightly.

"Oh? and what's that?"

"It's none of your business." Soul's glare deepens at this and he opens his mouth. "I know you have been making her sad." This shuts the weapon up and he looks at the other boy with a unreadable expression. "and I know it's because she doesn't have feelings for you.." He looks Soul right in the eyes, his shaking dying down. "That being said...if you make her sad, or lay a finger on her I will kick your ass. You treat her as if she belongs to you, but she could never belong to any one, she's an angel, she doesn't even belong here on this awful world. Treat her like she is an angel, and don't hurt her like you do." Crona's voice is gradually getting louder, his face falling to a glare. "No matter how this mission turns out...weather she keeps you as her weapon or not, she better come back safe. I swear if you lay one fucking finger on her, you'll pay." He breaths heavily. "Maka may have given you a second chance even after how sad you have been making her but I won't. Hurt her one more time, and I assure you there will be no second chances from me. Unlike Maka i'm not as forgiving."

"Fuck you!" Soul's breath is jagged as he grabs Crona by the robe, stretching it out as he pulls him closer, his fist back ready to strike him. His red eyes flicker dangerously. "I don't know who the fuck you think your talking to. I would never hurt her, your acting like I would put my hands on her and I would never, ever do that. She's my meister...I love her.." Soul catches something change in Crona's eyes and he grips his robe tighter. "You don't like to hear that do you? but guess what? I love Maka, I love her so fucking much and I'm not ashamed or scared to admit it. I'm hurting her? she's hurting me! what the hell do you know?"

"I know that you don't love her." Crona's eyes burn into his, his lips in a tight line. "You don't hurt the one you love, or make them sad. You want them to be happy but all you care about is yourself."

"Maybe I am selfish but I know she would be happy with me if she just gave me a chance. I know, somewhere she must love me too...I've seen love in her eyes for me it couldn't have just disappeared. I love her."

"No you don't." Crona's eyes are huge, his pale blue eyes looking at Soul dangerously. "and even if you did, you don't deserve Maka."

"Oh then who does? You?" Soul growls, giving him a challenging look with his teeth bared.

"No." The weapon's grip loosens on Crona, his face falling not expecting him to say that. Crona is looking down, his bangs cover his eyes. " I don't deserve her at all..." He looks up slowly, his blue eyes glaring into him. "but neither do you."

'..."

"All you do is make her sad why do- Soul punches him across the face, it's not full force but it's enough to knock Crona's head to the side.

"Shut the fuck up...I'm tired of hearing you talk when you don't know shit." Soul trembles his fist clenched as Crona slowly turns his head back towards him, his pale blue eyes look at him blankly. "I'm her best friend, I've know her for years longer then you. I know her better then you ever fucking could so don't tell me what I've been doing, or if I deserve her or not. she owns my fucking heart man."

"Same with me." He speaks motor toned and the weapons eyes flare

'No fucking way!" He grips his robe tighter and yanks him forward. "No fucking way it's you!" Soul stares at him his eyes lighting in realization. "how..how could it be you?" he speaks weakly..hurt in his eyes before it disappears and he glares again. "You're a gender confused mother fucker, who shits himself over every little thing. Who fucking cries for no damn reason and is so Emo you were able to make Black Star sulk in a corner...How the hell can it be you?..." His teeth are baring and he's growling. "You don't know what the fuck your getting your self into Crona, she's mine. I love her...this isn't over, not by a long shot."

"She's not yours." This gets him another punch in the face, crona just takes it, the weapons hits barely having a affect on him. He slowly looks back at him, his blue eyes are shaking. "I'm not going to fight you, but I swear if Maka doesn't come back from this mission safe.." A creepy smile rips out on his face, his fingers twitching. "you'll regret it.." He whispers.

"You-

"I'm done." Maka chimes coming out side the apartment, Soul quickly lets go of Crona, and Crona's smile falls, his eyes turning back black as he looks at Maka, his shoulders slumping. "..What are you guys doing out here?" She looks between the two with an eyebrow raised.

"Just talking, so your ready to go?" Soul crosses his arms, his face blank.

"Um yeah.." She looks at Crona as to see if she can get a hint from his facial expression but surprisingly the swordsman's face is blank as well.

"Alright lets go." Soul waits for Maka to walk to him before they start heading down the stairs together.

"Bye Crona." Maka smiles sweetly, warming his cold heart from the incident with soul. " We should be back tomorrow"

"B-Bye Maka.." He watches as she walks all the way down the stairs to Soul's motorcycle. His heart swirling with so many emotions. _I'll be waiting for you_... Crona watches as Soul gets on the motorcycle first, then Maka..gets on wrapping her arms around his chest. He knows she's doing this so she won't fall off but..he feels his stomach turn. The engine roars and as they zoom away Soul gives him the middle finger, when he knows Maka's not looking. Crona glares.._.yeah fuck you too Soul_ "**Damn! what the hell Crona?! What is with you letting people knock the shit out of you! only I'm allowed to do that!**" Ragnarok growls and Crona sighs..He couldn't fight him then..not when Maka wants to try to give him a second chance..but..he grips his fist... when he told Soul that he would kick his ass if he hurt her anymore he wasn't joking. He meant it.

"Ngh..so much tension.." Blair suddenly comes out of the apartment with her ears flatten, looking at Crona. "..It's like are families falling apart."

Crona ignores her. He doesn't feel like talking.

"...So last night.." This gets his attention and he looks over at her as the cat walks next to him and takes a seat. "..Were you able to calm her down?..is she ok?"

"Y-Yes.." Crona looks down remembering last night, he bites his lip.

"You know it's started happening a couple months after the Kishen was defeated.." She looks down. "..But now it's every day she's having them..I'm worried about her."

"M-Me too.." He opens his mouth-

"It's not Soul's fault." Blair looks up at him and his breath hitches. "I know it isn't. He may be a jerk sometimes but he was treating her good when she first starting having the dreams."

"..." Crona just looks at her before looking straight again..even if the dreams aren't his fault, that sadness is. This doesn't change his opinion on him. He sighs. "Blair..I-I'm really sorry about last night..m-my nerves were bad and I just.."

"It's ok, I know." She smiles up at him, her tiny teeth showing. " Blair saw you broke some glass and cleaned it up!"

"T-Thanks.." He blushes._.oh yeah I did break that..I'm so clumsy._

"I'm going out to go shopping." Blair changes back into a woman, fully dressed but not fully covered. She walks past him, and Crona doesn't look at her. "You know.." She pauses and looks back at him. "I've never seen Maka as happy as she's been today in a long time.." She gives him a warm smile when Crona looks at her wide eyed. " You should come over more often, Blair had fun!" She gives him a wink before she leaves, walking down the stairs then down the street. Crona stares after her with wide eyes.. _She looked happy?_ He looks down..so many emotions swirl in his heart..worry for Maka and this mission...Anger for soul...anxiety for what Maka's going to tell him...happiness for Maka's sweet smile and how she held his face in her soft hands.. Crona lets out a sigh, as he walks back into the house and grabs his bag of things that he left near the couch. With shaky hands he takes out the blue bottle, takes out two pills and pops them in. He really needed his medication. He swallows, and sighs in relief. _Oh Maka..please come back safe..and hopefully when you come back..that sadness will be gone_.. Crona leaves the house making sure to lock it behind him, his bangs covering his eyes.

_If Soul hurts her_.. Crona walks down the steps to the apartment.

_I'll be ready for him._

**ok so I really tried with this one, because I got some reviews saying my spelling and capitation was bad so I don't know if this is any better please let me know. Thank you for all the reviews, they help me make this into a better story:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Good news!. I have found a beta reader for this story, Sunlit-Dreamer! So now you guys don't have to worry so much on my mistakes, she's going to help me out big time. Thanks again girl!.**

**Now for those of you who read "the darkness isn't silent." and "seal your fate." I'm sorry about taking awhile, but don't worry I'm just waiting on my beta reader to send the next chapters back to me. As soon as I get them I'll post them. So enjoy this while you wait.**

**Oh and for those of you who don't like how soul's oc, there is a reason for it. I never write oc with out a reason and it's not just a broken heart. So with that let's go!**

Crona looks down at the tea he's holding in his hands, his face pale. He dare not look up.

"So.."

He tenses and his gaze shifts at her speaking.

"Y-Yes?" He squeaks looking down at his tea again nervously.

"Someone didn't call me last night." She states bluntly making Crona more nervous.

"I-I must have f-forgotten.." He finally takes his eyes off his tea to look over at his adopted mother who is sitting on the couch opposite of him. She looks at him with a black face, and a frown on her lips.

Crona tenses.._uh oh._.

"Hm you forgot?" Her lips go in a tight line. "Crona I want you to tell me right now.." She leans closer, her one eye glaring at him.

The boy almost yelps at her tone, his gaze struggling to look her in the eye.

"...What you two cuties did!" She suddenly squeals her eye lighting up, and sparkling "Tell me everything! Oh Crona your such a jerk not calling me and telling me about it last night! You don't know how excited I was to hear from you!" She gets up and in a second is sitting next to Crona, She punches him lightly in the arm, excitement lighting up her expression. "So tell me, tell me! How did the movie go? Did you cuddle?" Her mouth turns to a big O as if in shock. "Did you kiss? Huh? Did ya?"

She pokes her adopted son's already red cheek causing his blush to get even darker.

He should have known Marie would ask about this right when he got home..He didn't even get a chance to put his stuff away from Maka's before Marie had grabbed him and sat him down, handing him a tea.

"N-No we didn't cuddle..o-or kiss.." His gaze shifts all over the place, he's so embarrassed right now. He feels his blush has reached his neck.

"He's lying." Ragnarok grunts as he comes out of his back, Crona tenses. "They didn't kiss on the lips but they definably had some cheek action."

"Ragnarok!" Crona wines..

Now he was going to hear it.

"You kissed her on the cheek?!" Marie squeals, the boy wanting to cover his ears. She grabs his arm excitedly.

"I-I-

"Yup he did, and Maka kissed his."

Crona sends his weapon a glare that Ragnarok just smirks at.

"No way..." She suddenly glares and hits her son's arm again. "How dare you not call me when all this cuteness happened! Are you two dating now?"

Crona almost chokes on the tea he decided to take a sip of at that.

"N-No! W-We're not.."

He wishes they were.

"I-it's not like it's a big d-deal it's just a kiss on the cheek.." While he's saying this his smile gives him away, and the glossed over look in his eyes.

It is a big deal. It's a very big deal to him.

Maka Albarn, his first and only crush kissed his cheek..Her lips touched him and he had kissed her's..His lips have touched the skin of an angel.

This is a very big deal.

"Pssh! She totally likes you! I knew it!" Marie smiles, gripping her fist triumphantly. "Tell me right now everything! I want every single detail, and I swear if you leave any out I'll get Ragnarok to tell me from his point of view."

Crona shutters at that, he doesn't want to hear Ragnarok's comments about yesterday. Most likely he would have to punch his weapon in the jaw.

He takes a deep breath, and with a blush frozen on his face he tells Marie about everything.

He tells her about the race they had, and how he had won..His blush darkens when he tells her what it was he won from winning the race which gets Marie to squeal. He tells her about the movie, how he had put his arm around her and how Maka got closer.

This gets him a thumbs up from Marie and Ragnarok rolls his eyes.

He skips the part about the nightmare. He feels he shouldn't talk about it with her for some reason..He tells her lastly of the incident in Maka's room...

"Oh my god! She wants to tell you something when she comes back?" Marie is practically gushing over Crona.

Most of her words have consisted of 'awwww!' or 'cute!' and of course her squealing so Crona's surprised when she actually talks normal again.

"Yeah tell him she's going to rape him." Ragnarok chuckles.

Both Marie and Crona glare at him.

The Demon Sword grumbles. "What? You should have seen her! She pushed him against the wall and got up in his face and everything! I'm just looking out for you man."

"S-Shut the hell up Ragnarok." Crona rolls his eyes at his weapon. _Really?_

"She pushed you against the wall?!" Marie grabs him.

The Swordsman groans in his head. _Did you really have to say that?!_

"**Yes"** Ragnarok chuckles in his head.

"..Do you know what this mean's Crona?"

The sudden change of tone surprises Crona and he looks at her with wide eyes.

"W-What?"

"It means...she thinks your sexy!" She squeals and hugs Crona tightly. "She thinks you're a handsome young man, and I bet what she has to tell you when she comes back is 'I want to be with you'" She grips him tighter. "She's going to ask you out Crona!"

His breath catches, his eyes are so wide, his mouth wide open..Maka thinking he's sexy?! He's handsome?! There's no way!...Maka asking him out?..No.. That can't be..There's no way..

Crona despite this feels excited..His heart is beating so hard against his ribs at just the thought..At just the thought of Maka even considering him..Just the thought of Maka thinking he is attractive..

He grips his stomach and he's left breathless..

If he's this bad thinking about it..what will happen if she does ask him out?...He'll probably faint on the spot..or die from over whelming happiness...

"M-Miss Marie I don't think-

" You'll see Crona." Marie pulls away with a warm smile on her face. "I know these things.. Maka has a thing for you, just like you have a thing for her and when she comes back..." Her smile grows. "You two will be together! I just know it!"

"Great." Ragnarok grunts and disappears back into his meister, Crona being able to feel his irritation but he doesn't care.

Crona's face is so red and he feels faint..

When she comes back they..they will...

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head..

No..There is no way..No way at all.

She is so beautiful..a creature of the light and he is ugly, a creature of the night. It's not meant to be..He doesn't deserve her..even though he Desperately wants her. Desperately needs her.

Suddenly Maka's eyes full of fear flash threw this head when she clung to him, shaking after waking up from that dream.

His blush disappears and his brows furrow.

"M-Marie.." Crona looks around the room before his eyes fall back on the woman sitting next to him. "W-Where's Stein?"

"Oh.." The light in her eyes dulls a little and she looks away from him, a pout on her face as she messes with her shirt. "In his lab..working on who knows what." She huffs and stands up, Crona watching her with a frown. "He's been down there all day..I've only seen him when I brought him something to eat This morning. He's so engrossed in his work that he's forgotten he has a family to be with." She crosses her arms and bows her head, she sounds angry but..

"Maybe I should be some dead animal, I'd get more attention from him then I do now." She rants.

"I-I'll talk to him." Crona stands up and she turns to face him, opening her mouth probably to disagree with this. " I need to ask him something."

"O-Oh well.." She picks up a cup of tea from the table, looking down at it a moment before handing it to Crona. "Take this to him, he probably could use something to drink."

Crona nods, knowing very well that his adopted mother is concerned about Stein.

"I-I will." He turns on his heel and starts to walk down the stairs, the one's next to the stairs that leads to his room.

He walks slowly down the concrete stairs, holding the tea close to his chest. As he descends it gets darker and darker, the only light coming from a couple lights hanging on the ceiling.

He doesn't like coming down here much and he usually doesn't.

If Stein's down here he's into some kind of experiment..and really who would want to disturb him? but he had to this time.

Crona comes to a stop at the steel door at the bottom of the steps. He takes a deep breath before he grabs the handle, it's a heavy door so he has to use his shoulder to open it up all the way. The door creaks loudly as it opens.

Stein stands over a operating table, his lab coat and his hands stained red with the blood of whatever poor creature was on the table.

Crona's nose wrinkles at the smell, but he walks inside any way, the door closing behind him.

"So your back Crona." Stein states not looking back at him as he makes a incision on what looks to be the animal's lungs, it's blood leaking over his already bloody hands. "I suppose you want something. You usually don't come down here."

"S-Stein...Y-You knew Maka was having nightmares all along." Crona takes a step forward, watching the scientist for any reaction.

There is none. He keeps cuting at the animal's lungs..moving his scalpel skillfully.

"I-I'm not upset you didn't tell me..I-I understand it's not my b-business but.." He grips his fist and takes a deep breath. "D-Did you really just tell her what y-you thought the dreams w-were and then let her deal with them herself? You didn't try to help?"

"What are dreams Crona?" He speaks bluntly, as he finally puts down his scalpel.

"I-I..I don't know but that doesn't really matter-

"Dreams are a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep." Stein walks over to the sink in the room and starts to wash his hands, his face blank and his glasses glaring. "That being said, how do you help someone when they have a bad dream? It's the mind that controls it, Nothing else. So how do we stop it?"

Stein turns off the water, he stares at his reflection in the mirror. "I guess I could have cut her skull open and seen what's wrong with her brain. Maybe I could have seen what the problem was and fixed it. A poke here, a jab there, I could rid her of this dream..."

"S-Stein." Crona looks at him wryly not liking how he's talking.

He's speaking madness, cutting open Maka? No, not on his life.

"Y-You know you can't do that..." He watches as Stein just looks at himself in the mirror. Crona clears his throat. "D-Do you really think the dreams are from stress?"

He decides to change the subject, if he keeps talking about Maka like he is..Crona will see him as a threat.

"What else could it be?" Stein turns to look at him, his green eyes wide, a odd look on his face. "Madness? Do you want me to say it's madness?"

"N-No I don't..." Crona looks down thinking about what she had said..remembering the part about the three eyes. "..D-Do you think it could be?"

"No I don't." Stein turns the bolt on his head till it clicks, that odd expression leaving his face making him look like the normal Stein.

Crona almost sighs in relief.

"She is clean. I checked her blood, there is no trace of black blood, and her soul is solid. The dreams are odd no doubt but she's been dealing with a lot right now. It's her brain trying to do something with all the negative energy."

"B-Blair said.." He takes a deep breath. "S-She said that the dreams happen before this whole thing with S-Soul.." He looks him in the eyes.. "I-I don't think this is S-Soul's doing."

As much as he doesn't like him he knows this much is true.

"Hm.." Stein turns the bolt in his head. "I'm guessing she had the nightmare while you were there yes?"

Crona looks down and nods

. "Tell me about it. Were you able to wake her up? Did she attack you?"

"I-I woke her up and..s-she hit me but that's it.." His gaze shifts thinking about it. "S-She seemed so..scared...she thought I wasn't going to come back when I tried to leave to get her water...S-She clung to me so d-desperately.." He mumbles..remembering how at seeing that fear in her eyes made his heart sink.

"Same dream with the hallway correct?"

Crona nods and Stein's bolt clicks.

"Hm..The condition is the same then." He walks over to the operating table again and picks up his scalpel. "Nothing's changed.."

"..Y-You know miss M-Maire is worried about you.." He studies his adopted father with a frown. "Y-You should come back up soon..s-spend some time with her.."

Stein doesn't respond to him so he takes this as a hint to leave.

"This is for you.." He mumbles as he places the tea on a stand next the operating table. Crona turns and opens the large door again only to pause.

He looks back at Stein. "Y-You know that animal's dead, it's not going anywhere...b-but miss M-Maire's alive and she's waiting for you.." He looks at his adopted father for a reaction but there is none.

He sighs and with that Crona leaves the room, the door closing behind him.

He hopes his words have gotten to him in some sort of way.

**"He doesn't give a fuck. He may have gotten married but I bet he doesn't even know what love is.**" Ragnarok grunts as Crona makes his way up the stairs. "**He's like me."**

Crona ignores his weapon as he makes it back up the stairs, he walks silently over to look into the living room.

Miss Maire is sitting on the couch looking down at her hands, a frown on her face. Her golden eye is glossed over in thought...She looks so lonely, so sad.

He wants to comfort her..but he feels he should leave her alone. He didn't know anything when it came to love..He didn't know how to deal with married people so he just turns on his heel and heads up the stairs to his room.

Once he's in his room he lays down on his bed weakly, burying his face into his pillow.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ragnarok pops out of Crona's back, causing him to groan. "We finally have a day when the cow's not here so lets do something awesome."

He cheers, not noticing his meister is sinking deeper into his pillow.

"Lets go to the park and kick sand in little brat's faces! Then we can go to all the restaurants in this dump of a city, and stuff are faces till we fucking puke..or I'll stuff my face and you can just watch..Yeah that sounds better.."

The Demon Sword beams proud of himself but when he looks down at his meister...He reads his thoughts and he growls.. "Or..I'm going to be stuck here with you while you think about the cow all damn day."

Crona tenses at this, a blush coming to his face. "I-I'm sorry Ragnarok I can't help it..I-I'm worried about M-Maka.."

"What's to be worried about? She's gone on plenty of missions before, it's not like this is anything new." He grunts. "and if your worried about Soul, don't be. If he doesn't hurt her, everything is good and if he does hurt her you get to beat the shit out of him."

"I-I don't care about hurting him..I just care about her..I don't want her to get hurt at all." Crona grips the pillow.

"Well that's a part of life. She's going to get fucking hurt." Ragnarok rolls his eyes but Crona just keeps sinking deeper into his pillow.

"I-I miss her." He mumbles against it.

"Oh fucking hell." Ragnarok throws his arms in the air. "We just got back from her house and you miss her?! What the hell Crona?"

"M-Maka's just so amazing.." He smiles agaisnt his pillow thinking about the scythe meister.

"Ugh, I don't want to hear this shit any more...I'm tired of how fast you pump me threw your veins when you think of her." He puts a small hand to his head. "It makes me fucking dizzy."

"C-Can you believe she kissed me Ragnarok?" His blush darkens and his smile grows. "T-Twice."

"No." He grunts. "There you happy? Can you stop thinking about her now, lets go out and kick sand in kid's faces!"

"..." Crona just keeps smiling into his pillow ignoring his weapon.

".. Ah hell." Ragnarok groans. "I wish I was Soul right now, he's probably stuffing his face in some fucking amazing lasagna while I'm stuck here with you, being gay over here."

"..." Crona frowns at the mention of Soul and Ragnarok can feel he's worried again.

"Look if your so concerned about her why don't you call her?" Ragnarok rolls his eyes. "That way you can see she's find and me and you can go kick sand in a bunch of brat's faces."

"C-Call?" Crona slowly sits up and his eyes fall on the small mirror resting on his desk..

He could call couldn't he..? Would she mind?..

Crona slowly gets up and walks over to his desk, grabbing the mirror

He wonders if she's ok..

"Only one way to find out."

Crona nods.

Ragnarok's right.

He breaths on the small mirror before writing on Maka's number, he hopes she took her mirror with her.

His mirror lights up and makes a ringing sound. He wait's patiently, a panic rising.

What if she's fighting a kishen egg and he calls her and she gets hurt? or what if she's to busy and he's bugging her? What if-

"Oh hello Crona." Maka's face suddenly appears on the small mirror, she looks confused for a moment before she smiles warmly. "What's up is something wrong?"

"N-No I-I just w-wanted to check on how the m-mission was going.." He averts his gaze feeling nervous. "I-I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you! I didn't want to do that I just-

"No your not." Maka giggles and He stops going off. "We kinda just got here, right now were at a restaurant...you know how Soul's a fat ass and couldn't wait to eat."

"O-Oh." Crona blushes slightly in embarrassment..of course, they just left for Italy. He probably seems clingy now for calling so early

"Yeah, I got some information from the owners here and I think we have a trail." Maka grins. "The kishen egg isn't getting to far away from us!"

"G-Good." Crona smiles at this.

Of course, they just got there and Maka's already on the right track.

She's amazing.

"Hey who you talking to?" He hears Soul on the other side even though he can't see him, his smile falls.

"I'm talking to Crona, he called to check up on us."

"Oh tell him he has nothing to worry about. With a cool weapon like me, nothing could go wrong."

Crona can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut the hell up Soul." Maka grunts but..she's smiling.

Crona;'s stomach turns a little..and not in the good way. They sound like there back to normal..

"Is he acting better?...I-is every thing good with him now?" He has to ask, he can feel no tension as he usually feels around the both of them..He doesn't feel the hostile air he felt this morning.

"Yes, we actually worked everything out on the way here. I think he finally understands, or he seemed to when we talked. He apologized for trying to control me and he hasn't brought up are relationship at all." She smiles and he can see the relief in her eyes. "I'm so happy it's over...I'm pretty sure we're staying a pair and it's safe to say he's still my best friend..I'm so glad Soul stopped being a dick."

"I heard that."

"Oh well."

"I-I'm glad Maka." He forces a smile.

He should be happy..Maka's safe but..

His stomach turns more in that bad feeling when Maka laughs at something Soul said.

"We should be able to find this kishen egg pretty fast so we will probably be home tomorrow morning." She smiles warmly at him. "I hope your excited for what I have to tell you..because I am.."

And just like that his mood is instantly restored. Crona perks up

"I-I am...I-I can't wait.." His lips tug in a smile at the possibilities.

"Hey Maka the pizza's here." Soul grunts.

"Alright, I'm sorry Crona I have to go."

"T-Thats ok, enjoy your pizza."

"I will! see you tomorrow." She gives a wave before her face disappears from off the mirror, it going back blank.

"S-See you tomorrow.." Crona mumbles as he puts the mirror back on his desk.

"See? A fucking happy ending. Soul and Maka aren't going to be at each other's throats. She's not going to get hurt. Your not going to kick his ass and she's going to come home tomorrow and tell you she's going to rape you then do it." Ragnarok rolls his eyes at how hot his meister's face gets. "Come on lets go do something now! Like I don't know...kicking sand in kid's faces and stealing there candy!"

Crona yawns..and lays back in bed.

Ragnarok looks down at him in disbelief. "You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"I-im tired.." He mumbles as he digs his head into his pillow and closes his eyes.

"Crona get your ass up now!" Ragnarok starts pulling on his hair, lifting Crona's head off the pillow.

"Ow stop that hurts!" Crona struggles against his weapon but he keeps a firm grip.

"I'm going to make it hurt worse if you don't get your ass up and to the park so we can kick sand in those kid's faces!"

"L-Look if you let me take a nap..I-I'll take you to the G-Golden Coral." Crona speaks desperately as his weapon shakes him by his hair.

"The all you can eat place?!" Ragnarok drops his meister's head that falls right back into the pillow. "Why the hell didn't you say so. Take as long as you want!" He cheers, drool starting to drip out of his mouth before he disappears back into Crona's body.

He sighs of relief and digs his head back into the pillow his eyes closing,

Soul and Maka are good now...but could Soul really be that understanding? He didn't seem to want to except her not liking him this morning...he punched him because of it..he didn't seem like he would just give up.

Crona frowns remembering that cute giggle she did on the phone..The cute giggle that was caused by Soul.

He grips his pillow tighter.

Why does that bother him?..Her laughter always lifts his heart so why did that one make him feel so funny? He doesn't know and he doesn't like the feeling he gets when he thinks about how right now soul is eating with Maka alone..getting to hear her heavenly laugh and see her beautiful face while he's stuck here, far away from her.

He shakes his head, he needs to think of something else.

Crona's head sinks into the pillow as his last thought of Maka kissing his cheek so gently fills his head, healing the funny feeling in his heart with one he's familiar with.

He falls asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Y-you know that animal's dead it's not going anywhere...but m-miss Marie is alive and she's waiting for you." Stein listens as Crona shuts the door behind him with his comment lingering in the air.

The scientist tries to turn his attention back on the cut up piece of flesh on his operation table but as he tries to bring the scalpel down on the animal's heart, the last organ, he finds he can't do it.

Stein sighs and puts his scalpel down..He can't do this anymore for today.

He walks over to the sink, he takes off his bloody lab coat and puts it in the hamper next to the sink. He goes to work cleaning himself up, he had to be completely clean for Marie. He didn't want her seeing him like this.

Stein walks past the table and pauses, he glances over at the glass of tea for a moment before he goes over and picks it up.

The scientist makes his way out of his lab and up the stairs. He walks into the living room and he can feel the tension.

He's not good with expressing emotion but he can see it well in others. Marie, his wife, sits on the couch looking sadly down at her hands. She's been worrying about him again.. With out comment he walks over and takes a seat next to her, Marie doesn't move even though Stein is sure she knows he's here by now.

He doesn't say anything he just sits there and waits.

Something was bound to happen, and he could deal with it then but right now he's just enjoying the calm before the storm.

"Stein.." Marie takes a deep breath breaking the silence he was enjoying. He looks over at her. "Why is it that you spend all your time in that lab? You know I wouldn't mind it if it was in moderation but you spend all day in there.." She grips her fist. "You don't even tell me what your spending all your time on.."

"I don't think it's something you would be interesting in, that's why I do not tell you." He states bluntly, why would he want to tell her about how he cuts up animal's she thought were cute in his spare time? It would just upset her..but he can't stop. It's who he is. He must take apart, he must keep learning. That's what he is, a scientist. "I lose track of my time Marie."

She looks at him a moment before looking away, crossing her arms.

He sighs, he's not getting out that easily.

"..Do you care about your experiments more then you do us?" It's barely a whisper but he hears her. Marie looks down, her eye glossed over. "You have been spending a lot of time in your lab lately Stein. We both work at the DWMA for a living, we have the same hours there so i'd like to be able to come home with you and just spend time together but.." She sighs. "You always go straight into that lab.. not even giving me and Crona a glance on most days."

"That's not true Marie, every day I give Crona lessons." He frowns slightly. "iIcount that as spending time with the boy, and it's more then a glance."

"Ok..Well what about me?" She suddenly stands up, her back turned to him. "I love your giving crona theses lessons, iIlove that your spending time with him but what about me Stein?" She grips her fist. "You...That's the only time you come out, is for Crona's lessons and sometimes you take a 10 mintue break but I don't want just 10 mintues a day with you." She puts a hand on her forehead. "It's like were not even a family, we never do anything all together. Crona has time with me, and then he has time with you but were never all together." She trembles, her teeth grinding "..I didn't marry you to be second best to your experiments Stein I-

She turns around, bumping right into the scientist's chest.

She tenses as he wraps his arms around her, looking down at her with a blank look on his face.

Marie tries to pull away but he just holds her there, his lips turning into a slight frown.

"You have a very intresting way of thinking Marie." He lets go to turn the bolt in his head. He still holds her with one arm.

She doesn't try to pull away from him anymore as she looks up at him..

"You think that I prefer the animals which I cut to pieces over you? I believe I did not put a ring on any of my experiments." He lifts her hand up that has a small diamond ring on her ring finger, he lightly kisses it, and she blushes. "I believe I put a ring on you though Marie.."

"Y-Yes..you did but.." She takes her hand from his grasps and trys to get rid of her blush but it's hard. "Stien..you never spend any time with me..but your exiperments, you spend all day on." She glares.

"You know I get lost in my work Marie." He sighs. "It's always been like that."

"Well I thought maybe you would change once you got a family." She backs away from him, her glossy eyes looking away from him. "but I guess I was wrong.."

"I have changed." He pulls her back to his chest, he grabs her chin and lifts her face up to his. "You have changed me Marie. You have made me feel love..A emotion I thought I could never grasp but yet I hold it in my hands, for I hold you in my hands." His face inches closer to hers. "I will never be perfect, I can't just drop my experiments..I must dissect, I must pull apart...but i'm as perfect as I will get by being with you."

"S-Stein.." Marie blushes, lost for words at her husband saying such a thing. She looks into those Stoney eyes and she feels her's water.

"I'm sorry I have not been making time for you." Stein slowly starts to push Marie back till her back is touching the wall, the scientist body pressed up against hers. "but I can make it up to you." His breath dances across her lips, causing her eye to flutter a little.

"Your right you can." She wraps her arms around his neck, pushing her hips against his. The man smirks and leans in to kiss her-

She puts a finger to his lips, a devious smile on her face. "Not now..we will continue this later.." She can't help but to chuckle a little at the look Stein gives her. "I want to have a family day..you, me, and Crona are going to go out and do things like families do." Her eye lights up in excitement. "So get dressed into something nicer! Were going out!"

"Ok. let me just finish-

"No." She growls. "Your not finishing any thing, your going to go up stairs and change than we are going to have a family day."

"Ok.." He sighs a little but gives her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Anything for you love."

"G-Good.." She smiles, her cheeks turning a soft pink. Him calling her love..just fills her whole being with joy. Deep down she knows, she is the only thing he's ever loved and that makes her proud to wear the ring she is. The ring that binds her and him together.

She is happy to be Marie Frankenstein.

* * *

"_Crona.." Maka smiles at him, her green eyes shining as she holds his face in her hands, there noses are almost touching._

_He opens his mouth to respond but no words come out, no words form. She rubs his face so gently as her other hand trails down his chest to rest at his hip. This causes him to tense but she just pulls him closer, the swordsman getting lost in her warmth._

_"You know I care for you.." She speaks close to his mouth, his face is so hot..really everything on him is hot right now._

_"M-Maka I- He finds his words only for Maka to put a finger to his lips, a smirk on hers._

_"Shh now." She reaches up and tugs at his hair, making him come even closer to her. Somehow he feels this and it slightly hurts but at the same time..He kind of likes it. Her grip on his waist tightens and he yelps, some how feeling that too. _

_"What's wrong?" She purrs as she tugs at his hair again, this time a little harder, bring his head all the way down. _

_Her eyes lock onto his and even as her grip on his hair tightens, he doesn't try to pull away or to loosen her grip on him. _

_"Crona..." She leans her lips closer to his, her eyes half lidded. _

_He blushes darkly at seeing her like this..Her lips looks so full ..The swordsman finds he's leaning in also, his lips getting closer to her's._

_"Crona." She speaks his name again and closes her eyes, he does the same._

_There lips are so close to touching-_

"_Crona!"The swordsman frowns and begins to open his eyes confused at why Maka was yelling at him now when they were about to kiss.._.

* * *

Crona's eyes open, him coming face to face with Ragnarok, the weopon giving him a grossed out look.

Crona's eyes widen as he realizes there..um position..

Crona is laying on his back with Ragnarok coming out of his chest, he's...hugging his weapon against his chest..His face close to Ragnarok's, Crona's lips are puckered out, close to his weapons.

"What the fuck are you doing man?!"

"AH!" Crona screams, his expression falling to horror as he pushes Ragnarok away, his mouth open in shock..

He almost kissed him! but him and Maka were..

His cheeks tint in embarrassment...

Of course it was a dream..how could that ever be reality?

"I know I'm sexy but damn can't even wake you the fuck up with out almost being raped." Ragnarok still looks at him with a grossed out look, but he doesn't retreat back into his body, he stays out from his chest.

"I-I wasn't going to rape you!" Crona groans in embarrassment, throwing the pillow over his head. "I-I didn't mean to d-do that I w-was-

"Having a dream about the cow." Ragnarok chuckles and his face gets even redder, he's glad he put the pillow over his head. " I didn't know you were into hair pulling Crona, you kinky bastard" He rips the pillow off his meister to see Crona's face a almost impossible shade of red.

When he tries to retreat under the blanket, Ragnarok grabs him my the hair and yanks him up. "Oh hell no your getting your bitch ass up and out of bed!"

"W-Why?...I s-said I was going to take you to golden coral if you let me sleep.." Crona mumbles trying to get the demon sword off of his pink locks, but it's in vain.

"That place is the shit and every thing but that Marie lady came in here, told me to wake you up." He shrugs. "I was about to tell her to fuck off but then she told me were going out to eat and I'm hungry now, so yeah your getting your ass up."

Ragnarok tugs at his hair again only to let go and to look at him blankly. "Fuck, forgot you like that shit. Don't want to get almost raped again."

"I-I don't like it when you do I-it!" Crona protests with his face a dark red.

His eyes light in realization as Ragnarok gives him a smirk.

"But you like the thought of the cow doing it." Ragnarok sighs and crosses his arms. "Of course you would be the one to like having your hair pulled like a bitch."

"L-Lets not talk about this any more." Crona trembles as he sits up, Ragnarok goes back inside his body only to reappear out of his back, he rest on top of Crona's head.

Crona's face is still so hot..He feels like it's on fire as he stands up from his bed. He feels a little dizzy from the sudden motion and stumbles. He falls back on the bed, takes a deep breath before forcing himself back up.

This time he's fine.

"Whatever." Ragnarok leans down to glare at his meister. "and I swear if you ever hug me again I'll bitch slap the hell out of you for being so gay!"

"I-I didn't think I was hugging you.." Crona mumbles averting his gaze as he starts to walk out of his room.

"Yeah, you thought you were hugging Maka" Ragnarok says in annoying high pitch voice that Crona knew he was mocking him with. "You thought you were about to get some of her fat cow lips."

"R-Ragnarok." Crona glares up darkly at his weapon as he walks down the stairs not at all amused.

"Oh I'm sorry you didn't like that?" Ragnarok grins down at his meister. " Is some one grumpy he got woken up before Maka could pull on his hair like a bitch some more?"

"F-Fuck you." Crona's face is really dark, his eye twitching in annoyance as he swings a fist towards his weapon.

Ragnarok moves out of the way and he misses.

The demon sword smirks.

"Oh you missed me-

Crona hits him straight in the jaw, the weapon's head being thrown back from the force.

Ragnarok hangs backwards for a moment before something clicks inside of him, one eye squinting in irritation.

"You little bitch!" Ragnarok growls as he comes back up and starts pulling Crona's hair hard with one hand, and with the other pounding into his meister's head.

"O-Ow quit it!" Crona struggles with his weapon on the stairs.

"No you don't fucking hit me! What did I tell you about that? Being hit by someone like you feels like I just got bitched slapped by a bitch and that doesn't happen Crona! That just does not happen!"

"Y-You should have stopped- ow!"

Ragnarok digs his fist deeper into Crona's skull, The swordsman reaching his hands up trying to pry him off.

Crona takes a step forward from the struggle and before he knows it he's falling down the stairs.

Crona yelps as his back, and his sides hit the stairs, all the while he still is struggling with Ragnarok while they both tumble down. Crona lands on the floor hard on his back, but he's still wrestling with Ragnarok trying to get him off, grinding his teeth.

The fall didn't hurt to much..through Ragnarok is a jerk he could feel his black blood harden just a little bit as he fell down the steps.

He isn't injured at all when a fall like that could be fatal for some.

"Ahem!"

Both Crona and Ragnarok pause in there fighting to look over at Marie, who is standing in front of the front door looking at them with a frown on her face, and her foot tapping. Stein stands next to her, looking at the two blankly most likely use to this kind of thing with the two. Crona and Ragnarok are always fighting, if Crona remembers correctly this is probably the third time this has happen since he's moved here. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have his room upstairs.

"What have I told you two about that? You will end up getting hurt!"

"S-Sorry m-miss M-Marie.." Crona's face turns red as he lets go of Ragnarok, his weapon doing the same but he's glaring at the woman.

"He isn't going to get hurt unless I want him too!" He scoffs as Crona stands up and brushes himself off. "Don't underestimate my black blood!"

"I don't care, no fighting on the stairs you here?" Marie really is just looking at the demon sword which causes a vein to pop out on his head.

"Why the hell are you just looking at me?!"

"I-I u-understand miss M-Marie." Crona nods his head, griping his arm with the other tightly. "I-It won't happen again." He looks down feeling a little ashamed.

"Aw I know it's not your fault Crona." Marie smiles lightly as she pulls him into a hug.

Crona blushes slightly enjoying the warmth of a mother..something he's never been able to feel till now.

"I know it's all Ragnarok."

"Like hell it's all me!" Ragnarok's arms frail again as he glares at her.

Marie pulls away from Crona to just stick her tongue out at him.

"Im sure Raggy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Crona." Stein suddenly calls him causing Crona to look over at the man, he looks at him blankly like he's been staring at him for awhile.

He can't help but to raise an eye brow...Stein looks kind of different..Well not to much but still. He's not wearing his lab coat which Crona never sees him without one..and he's wearing a plain black shirt and pants. Of course the shirt and pants still have stitches on them from where he must have ripped them and then sowed them back together. Stein seems a little irritated

"I'm sorry to say we won't be getting to your lessons today. Marie wishes to have a family day instead. I hope that doesn't bother you?" He speaks the last part in a question, looking deep into Crona's eyes.

Marie turns to look at the swordsman and now she's staring at him intently.

"U-Um no it doesn't bother me.." Crona mumbles and averts his gaze when he sees Stein's expression falls. "A-A family day sounds nice.."

"Going out to eat sounds fucking nice!" Ragnarok adds punching a fist in the air.

"Watch your mouth." Marie frowns at him causing the demon sword to grumble.

"God damn it!"

"Hey!" Marie growls. "Behave or your not getting any food."

"..Whatever." Ragnarok rolls his eyes but he settles himself on top of Crona's head.

"..Well...let's do this then.." Stein forces a painfully fake smile when Marie looks over at him.

Marie doesn't notice or she doesn't care for she beams at him.

"Right!" She cheers as she grabs Crona's and Stein's hand, lifting there arms up with hers as if they just won something. "Family time!"

"Y-Yeah.." Both the scientist and the swordsman glance at one another, they both don't know how to deal with family time. What is it that you did in family time?...Crona's never had a family before..He's had..Medusa but that's it. The only time he spent with her is when he was doing her will..when he was killing the innocent for her and she would reward him with her attention and fake love...

But this won't be like that.

Crona smiles slightly at Marie as she leads them both out the door with a bright smile on her face.

He glances at Stein and finds that the scientist is staring at Marie a smile tugging on his lips...His green eyes holding something in them that he doesn't understand...but he likes it. Crona knows his adopted father is as uncertain as him when it comes to family time..and maybe just as nervous at going out into public but the man is just happy Marie is.

They're all happy to just be together...maybe that's what family time really is.

To just be around the ones you love.

* * *

Crona flops on his bed weakly looking up at the ceiling. _now that was interesting_...his lips tug up into a smile.._and fun_.

They first went to the park together to go and feed the ducks...Ragnarok enjoyed just throwing the bread at the ducks roughly. At one point he left a piece of bread on top of Crona's head causing a large duck to attack him. That was one of the scariest moments of his life, who knew ducks could be so viscous when it came to bread? He's glad it didn't rip any of his hair out. Ragnarok was cracking up the whole time so it didn't take much of the swordsman to add two and two together. He wanted to punch his weapon but he didn't want to ruin Marie's family time so he let it slide.

Marie was busy feeding the ducks and at the same time keeping Stein from dissecting any of them so..yeah they didn't stay to long at the park. After the park they went out to eat at Denny's...which actually went by pretty uneventful. all eyes where on them though, since the odd family never comes out together it got quite a few stares but they didn't mind to much.

Crona frowns...Today though through out the day he felt as if he was being watched..he's not talking about the regular people just looking at them in curiosity..He felt as if someone was really watching him..A dark feeling was gripping his heart the whole time though he tried to suppress it, it was hard.

Crona had fun no doubt but the whole time he was paranoid.

Threw out the day he glanced around as if trying to find the pair of eyes that were causing him so much discomfort but he didn't find them.

He felt as if any minute some thing was going to come out and snatch him away from his family..The dark feeling was so familiar yet..not. It's hard to explain but just thinking about it sends chills down his spine.

At one point the feeling was so over whelming he had to excuse himself to the bathroom, not wanting to alarm Marie, or Stein. He didn't want to ruin there fun. Stein gave him a look but Crona left any way. Once in the bathroom he wetted his face, trying to calm himself down. Ragnarok had already retreated into his body after he stuffed his face with pancakes and to Crona's surprise he didn't say any thing. When Crona looked up into the mirror he thought he saw someone behind him, a dark figure with out a face but as soon as he thought he saw it, it was gone. He didn't tell Stein or Marie...They shouldn't have to worry about it.

Crona's brows furrow..it's not his madness..he knows when it's that..he can feel the madness in side him but..he didn't feel it then..

He wishes almost that Ragnarok would come out and hit him for worrying like he usually does but...for some reason his weapon his been awfully quiet.

Crona turns on his side and closes his eyes...Maybe it's just he needs to sleep..maybe he's just tired...

The darkness comes and claims him.

* * *

_Crona's running as fast as he can, his eyes wide with fear and panic._

_He's running from something but he doesn't know what. Whatever it is scares him, makes his stomach turn in to a knot making him want to puke but he doesn't. He keeps running._

_Something's after him..He hears there large foot steps behind him. What ever it is it's getting closer._

_It's catching up._

_Crona grinds his teeth and pumps his legs as fast as he can go but he still hears the foot steps and there getting closer and closer._

_His panic is overflowing now and he screams desperately for Ragnarok, wills his weapon to come out and form as sword in his hand so he can feel some what protected but.._

_Ragnarok isn't responding._

_He's all alone._

_Suddenly he hits something. He hits it hard. _

_Crona falls back on his butt looking up at a large black wall that seemly came out of nowhere. _

_The wall that was blocking his way out._

_"There's no escape." He feels hot breath against his neck causing all his hairs to stand up, his lower lip querying in fear._

_It caught up. He has no where to go._

_Crona tries to get up but before he can something wraps around his stomach tightly and lifts him up off the ground. He yelps in pain as what ever binds him tightens every time he struggles._

_Crona is violently jerked around so he's facing this..thing._

_There's nothing there but three vertical eyes staring at him with dark glee...Nothing but that and darkness. _

_They lock eyes with him..and Crona feels there must be something more then just eyes in front of him but he can't see past the darkness._

_"Crona..." This thing coos in a hoarse voice, whatever that has him is tightening. Taking his breath away. "Son of Medusa..A son of madness. you were never meant to be sane, you were never meant to be here. You belong to me." _

_This thing chuckles and Crona is feeling weaker and weaker as something starts to wrap around his legs as if he was being wrapped into a cocoon. _

_"You will be born anew...Your madness will blossom and you will be mine.." _

_He feels his stomach has been wrapped up now.._

_.Now his chest.._

_It's at his neck now.._

_Almost at his face but he can't fight it._

_Crona knows this must be a dream...a nightmare..He knows he fell asleep in his bed..in his house..but..he can feel the wrapping..He can actually feel it and it burns him._

_Crona feels his lips twitch up into a smile as the wrapping gets to his chin.._

_He doesn't like his smile. He doesn't like this feeling._

_The wrapping up to his nose now..and his smile just gets bigger. a derange chuckle coming from his lips beneath the wrapping._

_"Your- _

_Suddenly a light comes into this darkness, it consumes both Crona and this demon._

_The swordsman closes his eyes not being able to handle it but he feel the wrapping is unwinding..soon all the binds are off of him and he falls back to the ground._

_"Ah...I see now.." _

_Crona opens his eyes at hearing the demon's voice and he gasps. _

_There, the source of the light stands..A girl..with wings._

_He can't see her face, her body dark as if she's just a shadow of someone but great light is coming from her._

_"So it's you?... I didn't think you would come along." _

_Crona eyes widen as he sees the demon reach out a hand..the only reason he's able to see it is because of the angel's light..all he sees is the eyes and the hand.. "Come to me.." He purrs._

_Crona's breath hitches when the girl starts to walk closer..She's walking deeper into this darkness and he doesn't like it._

_She doesn't belong here._

_Crona tries to tell her to stop but no words come out. She just keeps walking closer and closer..her wings spread and her body lights up...her body no longer being dark but he still can't see her face it's so bright._

_"That's it.." He can hear the smirk in the demon's voice as the girl is about to put her hand in his._

_Crona can't let this happen._

_He forces himself up, grinding his teeth at the pain as he feels only for something to come out of the ground and wrap around him, pinning him back down. Because of the new light he can see what has a hold of him, it looks like..more darkness..but this one is alive and thick. it can hold him._

_The girl takes a step towards him, he still can't see her face but..he feels like she's concerned about him._

_"You can not help him that way." The demon coos and she turns her attention back on him. "Give me your hand..give me your soul.."_

_The girl looks back at Crona, the boy desperately trying to tell her to run, to get away from this place but no words come out. Her head bows before she turns back to the monster. She looks back at him one last time._

_The girl puts her hand in his._

_At there contact Crona fines his voice, he screams. _

_He screams his lungs out as the darkness lets go of__him...only to wrap around the girl instead. It wraps around her tightly, destroying the bright light that had radiated from her._

_"Stop!" Crona runs over to her, wanting to free her, to save her but the demon gets in his way._

_He feels strong hands on his arm, stopping him from getting to her._

_She's still struggling against the darkness but it's almost up to her face. _

_"Let go!" Crona grinds his teeth as he tries to punch what ever has a hold of him but his fist is just going threw air._

_"You should be happy demon sword..."_

_Crona stops struggling once he sees the darkness has completely covered the girl..She disappears from his sight..silent tears fall down his cheeks as the demon lets go of him._

_He falls to his knees._

_"You have been set free." The demon laughs madly as it disappears, the whole place just fading away like the girl had.._

_He can't stop the tears._

* * *

"Noo!" Crona wakes up, sweat running down his face. His eyes wide with fear and his hand goes to his chest..His heart beats like crazy against it..

What..What was that?!...

His stomach is turned..He feels like puking..

.He knows he had a bad nightmare..That's the only reason he would feel like this..but for some reason when he tries to recall what it was about...He can't remember..He knows there was darkness..something had him..and then..he was let go..he was free..

Crona's breath hitches, dread gripping his heart as he gets out of his bed. His breathing is so bad and maybe he should get his medication but he can't.

Crona runs out of his room, his eyes wide with panic.

Something's wrong...Something is really wrong.

He doesn't know what it is..but he feels it and it's eating his heart. Like a worm in a apple this feeling is wiggling it's self in his heart making it so he can't stop sweating, making it so he could never relax..not until he finds the reason for it.

Crona almost falls down the stairs but he keeps himself steady enough to make it.

He doesn't know what time it is but he doesn't care. Something is compelling him forward, he has no control of his body. It moves with out him thinking.

Something is wrong. Something is really wrong.

He wishes he could remember the dream..maybe then he would understand this feeling better but no matter how much he tries...

He cant'.

"Crona?" Marie looks over at him from the living room, she sits on the couch a worried expression frozen on her face. "Are you alright?"

He looks over at her, and he might have scared her from how her breath hitched. He didn't know how he looked right now and he probably didn't want to know.

Crona's eyes search frantically for something, he doesn't know what, but he's looking for something. His pale blue eyes fall on where they keep there shoes, Marie likes her family to take off there shoes when their staying in. She said it made it feel more like home but his eyes fall on something that isn't' there.

Stein's shoes are missing.

This is like a red flag and his breathing speeds up but he doesn't know why.

"W-Where's S-Stein?" He speaks unsteadily, he feels his body is trembling.

"Crona you don't look so-

"Where's Stein?" He repeats. He has to know.

"Um..well he was just called by Lord Death to report to the death room." Marie looks at her son in concern. "Crona it's 1:00 in the morning are you sure your-

"The death room.." He speaks breathless for a moment before he turns on his heel, he grabs his shoes and he's out the door. "Sorry miss Marie, I'll be back."

"Crona!"

He hears her call after him but he can't stop. Crona doesn't even bother to put on his shoes. He holds them and he keeps running. The boy pants, running as fast as he can away from the stitched up laboratory towards Death city.

The moon grins down at Crona as he runs so desperately threw the streets of the city. His bangs covering his eyes, and his body trembles. Crona's feet are all cut up from stepping on some glass in one of death city's alleys but he doesn't care. He hears the spatting sound his feet make as he runs from his blood but he still doesn't care.

Crona keeps running.

The feeling of dread gripping his heart tighter as he gets closer and closer to the school.

Something's wrong. Something is really wrong.

Why does he feel this way? What was that dream? Why can't he remember it?

Crona pushes his body to it's limit, he never stops running as he runs up the long stairs to the dwma. Memories of him racing Maka flood his mind, remembering how he had forced him self to the limit to past her on the adpartment stairs...and the smile she gave him.

He grinds his teeth. He endures it.

His heart hurts..The closer he gets to the death room..the more it's griped...

It hurts him so much he has to stop when he finally gets to the door's of the death room.

Crona pants out of breath and grabs his chest.

He's afraid..he's so afraid to open the doors.

He feels as if his biggest fear hides behind them..and if he were to open them it would swallow him whole.

Crona takes one last breath.

He charges in.

He runs threw the guillotine hallway and doesn't stop till he's in the room with death's mirror.

His pale blue eyes look around the room..searching for something but..he doesn't find it.

The first thing he see's is Lord Death looking over at him, his expression hidden by his mask. Next he sees Stein standing next to him, but he isn't looking at Crona, he's looking at something else..with a grim expression on his face.

Crona follows his gaze and his breath hitches.

Soul stands off to the side, his arms crossed, his red eyes down casted. He has a conflicted look on his face..His eyes flaring.

Dread grips his heart all the more and Crona feels like he's about to die.

He doesn't see Maka.

Soul stands alone.

"Where's Maka?!" Crona matches in, his whole body trembling but Soul doesn't look up.

Stein takes his eyes off Soul to look over at his adopted son, a slight frown on his face, his glares glaring.

"Crona..Maka's missing."

**Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Maka's...Maka's missing..?

Crona's head feels fuzzy and he stumbles back.

It was a blow, those words were a bomb.

They blew up his mind, body, and soul.

He just stares at Stein with shaky pale-blue eyes, his black blood smearing on the Death room floor as he stumbles around trying to regain himself.

Crona grips his hair, his breathing speeding up.

Maka's...missing?

"She's not missing!" Soul growls, whipping his head up to glare at Stein, his red eyes flaring. "Maka's going to be here any minute; I just made it here before her is all."

"W-Why...w-why isn't she with you?" Crona's voice is hoarse as he slowly turns towards Soul, his blue eyes dilated, looking dangerous. "Y-You're her weapon. W-Why would you two be apart at all?" Crona grips his fist, his mind falling into place, his mind clicking together...just to fall apart. "What did you do?! What did you fucking do?!"

Crona marches over only for Stein to get in his way looking at him seriously.

"You have to calm down. I already had to send Spirit out of here. Don't make me do the same to you." His glasses glare.

Crona grinds his teeth, looking over his adoptive father to glare at Soul, the boy glaring right back.

"What the fuck did you do to her Soul?! Where is she?!"

"I didn't do a fucking thing alright?" Soul growls baring his teeth. "Calm down! She's going to be here any minute!"

"You do realize Soul that this doesn't look good on you." Stein turns to face the weapon but at the same time keeps an eye on Crona to make sure he doesn't charge. "Crona is right for being upset. Maka is your meister yet you're here and she's not. That seems suspicious don't you think?"

Soul looks at Stein for a moment before looking down and crosses his arms.

"Soul." Crona breathes heavily out of his nose, trying to keep calm but he can't. He really can't. Maka's missing. She's not here but he is. He is here without her.

The boy sounds like a bull about to charge and that's what he is...he's about to lose it. He can feel it. He's about to go fucking crazy and tear everything down because Maka's missing. His angel is missing.

But Soul's here.

"What did you do? What have you done?!" Crona takes a step forward; Stein puts out an arm stopping him.

"Soul I would suggest you start talking. If Crona comes after you I doubt I could hold him off." Stein speaks looking at his son...his breathing is getting more unstable.

"Alright alright..." Soul sighs as he runs a hand threw his spiky hair, a deep frown on his face. "Maka...she…she ran away from me during the mission." He takes a deep breath. "I...alright I kind of fucked up and…" Soul shakes his head. "She took my motorcycle and drove off without me. I figured she would just come back here since we were done with the mission...so I took the bus back expecting her to already be here but..." He sighs.

"What have you done?" Crona's so shaky, his hands are so unsteady. "W-Why would she run from you?"

Soul averts his gaze.

"Soul." Stein looks at him seriously.

Death just watches the scene, his mask hiding his feelings.

"…I kissed her alright?" Soul sighs, looking away from them. "We just killed the kishin egg...and...damn it I just couldn't help myself ok? It just happened. It wasn't cool, I know. I kissed her; she got pissed and left me in Italy without a ride back."

...He what?

"You what?" Something clicks in Crona's head only to snap. His eyes narrow and before he knows it he's letting out a battle cry, charging towards Soul.

He would rip him apart. There will be no mercy.

"Crona!" Stein grabs a hold of him, being the strongest meister there ever was he's able to hold him but it takes all his strength. The man grinds his teeth as Crona struggles against him, looking at Soul with such a savage look. He has murder in those eyes.

"You fucking kissed her?! And now she's missing?!" Crona is screaming, his voice echoing around the room. "Maka's missing and it's your entire fault! I'm going to kill you!"

"She's not missing!" Soul snarls his red eyes shaking. "She took my fucking bike; Maka is going to be here alright? I know me kissing her was fucked up but I'm not going to be pinned on her missing. She's not. She will be here."

"I'm going to kill you!" Crona screams and Stein grits his teeth more trying to hold the boy back but it's getting more difficult by the minute.

"Chill the fuck out man." Soul's eyes shake, a hint of fear showing through from how Crona is acting.

"Oh my. Crona you have to calm down." Lord Death finally speaks looking at Crona with his empty eye holes. "Let's say Maka is missing. If you were to kill Soul how would you know where to look? You wouldn't. Then you would never find Maka."

"N-Never find..." The boy's face completely falls, his body going limp in Stein's arms. He pants heavily, his blue eyes flickering.

That's right if she is missing the only one who would know where she is Soul. Crona puts a hand over his heart. He can't kill him…not yet.

"And what if she comes back like Soul is saying? I'm sure Maka wouldn't be too happy to see her weapon dead hm?"

Crona looks down...that's right too. What would Maka think if he were to kill her weapon?

But...

"There seems to be a lot of drama going on right now and I get enough of that from my soaps." Death bounces and Crona wonders how he can be so cheerful in a time like this. "Soul. Did you two obtain the piece from the kishen egg?"

"…We did but Maka has it."

"Well I see no problem here."

Everyone looks at him in disbelief.

"Maka will be here. I doubt a kiss would cause her to run off and if she has Soul's motorcycle I don't see any reason she wouldn't come back." He beams. "It's just a matter of waiting now."

"W-What if she doesn't come back?" Crona almost shouts but he tries to keep his voice in check while speaking to Lord Death. "What do we do then? I won't just sit here I'll tell you that right now."

"And you won't have to. If Maka does not return you and Soul will go back to Italy and look for her." Lord Death turns his back on the three. "If Maka isn't back by the morning then you two are to set out immediately."

"She will be here by morning." Soul grumbles his fist gripped.

"She better be." Crona looks over at him dangerously, his fingers twitching.

"That settles it! See you guys tomorrow!" Lord Death starts going back into his mirror.

"Sir are you sure that's a good idea." Stein looks between Crona and Soul wryly.

"Of course! Now get some sleep, Maka's bound to come back soon." He waves Stein off before he disappears into his mirror.

Silence falls after.

"...I'm getting some sleep." Soul grunts after a while and begins to leave.

"You're going to sleep when Maka's missing?" Crona speaks monotone not even turning to look at the scythe.

"She isn't fucking missing alright? She's going to be here." Soul looks back at the other boy a moment before leaving the room.

"Crona." Stein looks at his adopted son with a frown. He's concerned about him. "I'm sure Maka is ok-"

"What if she's not?" Crona's voice is nothing but a whisper.

"...Let's go home." Stein turns around and starts to walk out of the death room.

Crona doesn't follow.

"…Come on Crona."

"How do you expect me to sleep when Maka's not here? When I don't know where she is?" He's trembling.

"You don't have to sleep. You just have to follow me." Stein looks back at him a moment before he leaves.

Crona stares off before he turns on his heel.

He would not sleep.

He would not even close his eyes and relax until he knows Maka is ok, that she's safe.

Where could she be?

His feet make a patting sound from his blood...for some reason he's still bleeding but he doesn't really care.

Crona walks out of the DWMA just to be hit hard by the water that's falling from the sky. It's raining...

This is the one time he hates the rain. It's not a good sign.

_Oh Maka please come back._

* * *

Three pairs of feet walk slowly, painfully...all heading in the same direction. They all have the same destination.

They're all going to the death room.

Crona and Stein walk side by side. The boy's shoulders are slumped and he's dragging his feet. His bangs are covering his eyes, hiding the dark bags under them.

Soul walks alone from the other side of the hallway. He stops in front of the death room doors as Stein and Crona get there.

Soul looks bad, his face is pale and he has dark bags under his eyes.

He didn't sleep either.

Crona doesn't see this as he was concerned about Maka and couldn't sleep. No he sees this as a guilty conscience.

Crona can't look at the other boy for too long, if he did he would snap and kill him.

He was so close to just doing that. But he needed Soul alive if he is to find Maka.

The three don't say anything as they walk past the death room doors, through the guillotine hallway, and into the death room.

Lord Death is already out of his mirror, his mask hiding his expression.

"So Maka didn't come back eh?" He tilts his head.

Silence falls after answering his question.

"Well this is odd. I do hope she's alright." Lord Death looks between the two worn out boys. "But since she has not come back, you two are going to Italy to look for her yes?"

"Yes." Crona looks up at Death, his blue eyes are shaky but they hold determination. "I want to leave right away."

"Yeah, me too." Soul looks up at Death; his red eyes are shaky as well, his teeth showing.

Crona glares at him; the weapon doesn't look at him though.

"Lord Death are you sure about sending them?" Stein looks between Soul and Crona, a little concerned for Soul being alone with his adopted son.

If they didn't find Maka, Crona would kill Soul and he knew it.

"Yes. Soul should know where Maka may be and I'm sure Crona wouldn't listen to me if I told him to remain here anyway." Lord Death shrugs.

"I-I want to leave now." Crona trembles, it's taking all he has not to just lose it.

"I understand. You and Soul will take the airplane 453 to Italy right away. When you get there search everywhere you can for Maka. Talk to everyone. Someone is bound to have seen her." Lord Death looks between the two. "Just don't kill each other ok?"

Crona and Soul look at each other at this, a dark look in both their eyes.

_No promises_.

"You may go. Please bring our scythe meister back." Lord Death sighs. "Spirit has gone in to a coma worrying about his daughter, so the sooner she comes back the sooner I have a weapon. It's a good thing Justin hasn't returned to Africa yet."

"We will find Maka." Soul clutches his fist and turns around, starting to head out the room.

"Oh we better." Crona speaks hoarsely as he walks after him.

"Crona, here." Stein hands him a blue bottle as he passes him. He looks at his son seriously. "I know you need this now more than ever but just remember to take the correct dosage."

He didn't give Crona his medication last night for this reason. He knew he would take more than he should to try to calm himself down.

Crona doesn't reply as he walks out of the room with Soul, the tension is so thick and Stein's worried.

After this mission they might be short a death scythe.

"Lord Death forgive me but I believe sending those two was careless." Stein turns to look back at Death his glasses glaring. "You must know how much Crona cares for Maka. He is very unstable right now and I know he believes Soul hurt Maka. It's a very high possibility that Crona will attack Soul. He's been holding back all this time."

"Soul is the only person who might know where Maka is." Lord Death turns his back on the scientist. "And like you said Crona cares a lot for Maka so I doubt Crona would just sit here. He would have went either way if I gave him the order or not."

"This just doesn't make sense." Stein frowns. "Maka's not the type of girl to run off. Yes she would be upset with Soul but she would come back."

"Yes. Perhaps Soul isn't telling us everything." Stein stares into his mirror.

"You think he may have had something to do with this?"

"Not exactly." Lord Death turns to look at Stein. "But maybe he's a small part of it."

"Of Maka being missing?"

"Yes but…" Lord Death looks away. "I'm afraid that this might be a little more serious than some teenage drama."

"Sir-"

"I sense something in the air." Lord Death looks at his mirror. "Something must be very wrong indeed."

Stein stares at Lord Death, waiting for him to continue.

But he doesn't.

* * *

_"Crona?"_

_Crona opens his eyes._

_ He's in what seems to be a room of nothingness, of darkness._

_His eyes widen._

_There in front of him is Maka. She sits in what looks to be a bird cage. White wings are coming out of her back crunched up close to her body because the cage is so small. Her blonde hair is down, brushing her shoulders as she stares at him._

_She looks so sad...so lonely locked up in that cage._

_"Maka!" he cries at seeing her, at seeing the girl he's been so worried about and begins to run towards her-_

_"Stop." Her voice is harsh and it surprises him enough that he listens. "Don't come any closer."_

_"W-Why Maka?" He trembles looking at her in concern. "Y-You're locked up! I-I want to get you out of there!"_

_"You can't." She looks down and Crona's heart hurts._

_"W-What do you mean I can't Maka?" He starts to walk closer to her._

_"Because I don't want you too." She glares up at him and he freezes. "I put myself in here Crona."_

_"W-Why?" His voice is no more than a murmur, hurt from that glare._

_She looks down and closes her eyes. _

_"Look Crona..." She opens them and looks back at him. "I want you to turn around right now. Don't try to find me. Go back to the DWMA alright?"_

_"B-But Maka I can't go back until I find you..." He frowns. "I-I'm so worried about you."_

_"Don't be." She shakes her head. "Just go back ok? Even if you did find me I wouldn't be able to come back to the DWMA with you." Her body is starting to tremble._

_"O-Of course you can why-"_

_"Crona I can't!" She screams and squeezes her eyes shut. "Just...just don't even come ok? Turn around. I don't want you to see me."_

_"M-Maka I can't go back without you..." His body trembles and he feels tears threatens his eyes from how she's speaking to him._

_"Well you're going to have to." She glares._

_"I-I can't-"_

_"If you come looking for me you will regret it..." She mumbles, a gloomy tone to it that breaks his heart._

_Crona opens his mouth but before the words come out everything fades away from him, she disappears from him._

* * *

Crona's eyes slowly open, his head resting on a window.

He feels the water running down his cheeks and he wipes it.

He hated that dream. He hated it so much.

Why would Maka say such things? That she can't come back and that he would regret it if he came to look for her? She looked as if she didn't want him to come..But then again it could just be a dream…and Maka really does need him, wants him to come help her.

He can't be sure but…Either way he can't just turn around.

He can't go back without his angel.

Crona gazes out the window, looking down at Earth, everything seeming so small from up here.

He wonders how long he's been on here…or how he even fell asleep. He doesn't remember even putting his head on the window.

Crona feels Soul shift next to him, about to get out of his seat.

He quickly turns grabbing Soul's wrist looking at him dangerously.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the fucking bathroom." Soul growls ripping his hand from Crona's grasp.

"If you try to run-"

"How the hell am I going to run away we're fucking a million miles above the ground!? I'm not a fucking bird I can't fly." Soul shakes his head. "I wouldn't run from you anyway. I'm not scared of you, I'm innocent."

"...Just know if you try to run..." Crona leans closer to Soul, his eyes dance madly. "I will find you, and I will not show you any mercy. It's taking all I have not to rip you apart right now. If you try to run, I'll take it as you have done wrong to Maka and I will snap."

"Whatever man." Soul gets up and walks away.

Crona watches him go before he turns his attention back to the window.

It's amazing he hasn't killed Soul yet.

The only reason he hasn't is because he needs him...he needs him to find Maka. But if he doesn't find her…Soul's out of luck.

Crona grits his teeth.

He can't believe Soul had kissed Maka...he had defiled her lips and made her upset. Upset enough that she would run away from him and now she's missing.

Who knows what could have happened to her?

Crona rather not think of that now...he would just snap from all the bad scenarios.

He knew Maka wasn't going to come back like Soul said she would...he just felt it.

In the pit of his stomach he knew that Maka wasn't just going to come back.

Something had happened and it's all Soul's fault.

That's all he could think about as he waited for Maka, staying up all night worrying but she didn't come.

No, that's why he is on this plane heading to Italy because Maka is still missing.

He's so worried he feels sick.

He wants to take his medication but he already has taken 3 pills. He can only have 5 a day and he knows he's going to need those other two pills for later.

That dream didn't help him at all.

He didn't like Maka being in a cage…and how she spoke to him.

If anything it's made him more worried. He has to find her.

He can't go back without her.

Soul suddenly comes back taking his seat next to Crona. The weapon gives him a scowl. "See? I came back."

Crona just looks at him for a moment before turning back to look out the window.

He would not speak to him.

He can't.

Crona hopes this plane ride isn't much longer; he won't be able to handle staying so close to Soul.

He takes a deep breath.

Maka where ever you are…whether you want me to come or not.

He puts a hand over his heart.

I'm going to find you.

* * *

"Alright so let's try that restaurant me and Maka went to first. See if maybe she went back there," Soul comments as they walk one of the many streets of Italy, both looking around for any signs of their pig tailed friend. "Keep your eyes peeled for my motorcycle wherever it is she is."

Crona isn't paying attention to him; he's focused on looking at every single person he sees trying to make sure none of them are Maka.

So far he doesn't see her.

His heart feels clenched and his breathing speeds up.

He has to calm down, they just got here.

The two walk in silence, a deep tension between them.

"Here it is..." Soul stops in front of a small looking building. He doesn't look back at Crona, he just walks in.

Crona looks around for the motorcycle.

He doesn't see it.

He bows his head as he walks in after Soul.

"…Yeah the girl with pigtails."

Crona looks up to see Soul talking to a big dark haired man at the front desk.

"I'm sorry sir I haven't seen her." He frowns and so does Crona.

"Well thanks anyway. If you see her please let us know." Soul gives him a wave before he walks out, Crona following silently behind him.

"Now what?" Crona's breathing is getting unsteady.

"We search downtown..." Soul growls but it's weak. His red eyes are trembling and his face is pale. "We're going to find her ok man? I know she's here, she has to be"

"You made her upset again." Crona speaks bitterly as they walk down the street, his pale blue eyes searching the many faces for Maka. But he doesn't see her. "Now she's missing."

"We're going to find her." Soul states firmly, marching around and looking at everyone with his red eyes burning.

Crona doesn't say anything he just keeps looking around frantically for Maka, wishing he would see her beautiful face…her stunning smile.

He wants to see her safe...If he finds her...he will run to her and hold her in his arms.

He needs to hold her, to know she's safe.

If anything bad has happened to her...or if they don't find her…

Lord Death have mercy on the weapon's soul.

* * *

"Damn it..." Soul pants, his hands on his knees, sweat dripping down his face. Crona pants next to them, both boys out of breath from all the running around they have been doing. "Just damn it!" Soul kicks the ground in irritation.

Crona slowly stops panting and looks up at the grinning moon.

It's a starless night. The moon casts shadows over the two boys.

They haven't found Maka. They have spent the whole day searching everywhere talking to anyone they could find. They all said the same thing.

They haven't seen her.

"Where the fuck are you Maka?!" Soul suddenly shouts, his teeth bared gripping his fist. "Just...why the hell are you doing this?! Just come the fuck out I know you have to be here somewhere!"

"Don't yell at her when this is your fault." Crona looks over at the boy, the moon casting a shadow over his face so all Soul can see his pale blue eyes…they have that terrifying look again. "This is all your fucking fault."

"I didn't think she would run from me!" Soul snaps and grabs his hair. He looks distressed but Crona could care less. "It was just a fucking kiss...I didn't think she would go ape shit and take my fucking motorcycle...I didn't know this shit was going to happen!"

"That doesn't matter!" Crona's voice is loud and it echoes, the boy glowering at Soul. "You shouldn't have fucking kissed her in the first place! She doesn't like you and you forced your lips on her! Because of that Maka is missing! She's fucking missing and it's all your fault!"

"I wouldn't say I forced it on her." Soul smirks at him; he actually has the balls to smirk at Crona. "She kissed me back you know."

That was the last straw.

"Fuck you!" Crona cries as he runs towards him, his fist pulled back ready to strike him. Soul tries to move out the way but he's too fast for him. Crona's fist connects with Soul's cheek, sending the weapons head to the side.

Crona waited to hear the satisfying crack of soul's jaw but…He doesn't hear it.

Crona's eyes widen, his hand actually hurts from hitting Soul. His face felt hard almost like…Lead.

"Heh is that all?" Soul turns his head, his red eyes dance madly as a huge grin rips out on his face. "Don't hold back now." Soul pulls back and returns the punch, hitting Crona right in the nose

.It felt like he just got hit with a brick, the force sending him back.

Crona's hand goes to his nose, his fingers touching something wet.

His nose is bleeding.

"You're a little bitch you know that?" Soul is chuckling now his eyes flickering. "What's with that look? Why are you so surprised? You know you're not the only one with black blood." He smirks, his red eyes glowing in the darkness.

A growl escapes Crona's throat as he charges, he feels his black blood harden as he makes a fist. He would beat him to a bloody pulp, black blood or not. Crona tackles him, Soul hitting his head hard against the paved street. The swordsman doesn't give him time to act before his fists are pounding into his face.

He hits him over and over, black blood slowly starting to come out of Soul's busted lip and nose.

The weapon grinds his teeth as he grabs Crona by the arms and slings him over so he's on top.

He slams his knee into Crona's stomach taking his breath away as he punches Crona in the face returning the favor

"The only reason you're so pissed," Soul growls when Crona grabs his fists, stopping his blows, "Is because I kissed Maka, when you haven't. Hell this isn't even my first time. I've felt her lips against mine and you haven't. You poor son of a bitch."

Crona glares...he's seeing red.

He tightens the grip on Soul's fist and the scythe cries out trying to get out of Crona's hold but he doesn't let go.

He doesn't let go until he hears a crack.

Soul cries out and falls back when Crona lets go of him, holding his hand.

Crona doesn't waste time. He punches the scythe in his stomach knocking the wind out of him and he falls to his knees.

"You don't deserve to live!" He grabs soul by his shirt and lifts him up. All Crona sees is red... he's killed plenty of people but it's never been out of anger. He just killed because he was told to. Not personal reasons but...this is personal and he's pissed. He's so pissed. "Where is she soul?! Tell me where the fuck she is so I can just kill you!"

"I don't know where she is." Soul snarls, black blood smeared on his face, his eyes shaking. "You think if I knew where she was we would still be here? You still think I hurt her? I love her man I didn't hurt her!"

"You don't fucking love her!" Crona socks him across the face. "How can you say you love her when this is your fucking fault?! She's missing because of you!"

"You keep saying I don't love her...why is that Crona?" Soul turns his head back looking at him with a daring glint in his eyes. "Is it that you're worried I really do? That I'm going to take Maka from you?"

"I say it because it's true you don't love her!" He punches him again. "Tell me where the fuck she is!"

"I don't know where she is." Soul starts to chuckle oddly as he turns his head back again. "Tell me Crona. Do you love Maka?!" His lips are twitching.

Crona freezes mid punch, his eyes wide from the question.

Soul takes this chance to get out of his grip, jumping back from him with that smile frozen on his face

"Well tell me Crona! I've been honest about my feelings but I haven't heard anything from you!"

"...Yes," He speaks breathlessly...it hitting him hard. This feeling he has, it's not just attraction or friend ship it's...

"Yes what?" Soul smirks, his fingers twitching.

"I love her." By saying those words his heart flutters…for that's it. This feeling he has for her...it's love. He loves Maka.

"I thought so." Soul's smile falls and his voice turns low. He scowls at Crona, fire in his eyes. "I won't let you take her from me."

"She's not even yours to take!" Crona roars as he runs towards him, ready to knock the shit out of him.

He stops when he feels a sharp pain in his stomach.

Crona looks down and his eyes widen.

A blade out of Souls arm...it sticks into his stomach.

Crona's black blood stops it from piercing past the first layer of skin but that's not the point.

The point is Soul pulled his blade out on him.

Soul looks at his blade in Crona's stomach with wide eyes as if he is just as shocked as Crona.

A silence falls over them for a moment.

Crona's lips rip out into a, unnatural smile "So you want to play with blades?" Crona's hand grabs Souls scythe and yanks it out of him. "Let's play with blades then..." Crona chuckles as Ragnarok forms as a sword in his hand.

He launches at Soul and in no time it's a full out brawl. Scythe against sword

Crona strikes him repetitiously giggling as Soul keeps blocking him.

The swordsman on the offensive as Soul is on the defensive.

"What's wrong you stupid scythe?" Crona chuckles as he brings Ragnarok down again. "Is this all you can do? Well you're not going to last very long."

"Shut the hell up." Soul growls, finally striking back but Crona easily blocks it.

"I'm going to cut you to pieces." Crona giggles as he swings his arm aiming his sword to cut his head off.

Soul dodges and stabs him in the chest.

The blade just stops, stuck there."Hm." Crona's mouth goes in a tight line. "Nice try but..." He grabs Soul's blade, and grips it. "My blood is black."

"Shit!" Soul jumps back from the boy wheezing, his red eyes are shaky and Crona can see the fear in them.

"Now tell me where Maka is...or I will start cutting you to pieces." A smile rips out on Crona's face. "...And I'll start at your toes."

"I don't know where she is you crazy mother fucker!" Soul yells before charging towards Crona, his teeth bared and his blades ready to slice.

Crona just smiles, him walking on his tip toes swinging his blade around before he jumps towards the weapon.

"Stop fighting!"

Crona and Soul pause, Soul's blade is on Crona's chest while Ragnarok is near his throat.

They both turn towards the voice, their eyes dilated.

A little girl stands alone, tears falling down her face as she looks between the two crazy boys.

"Please stop! I need help! My daddy is in trouble!" She wails.

Crona and Soul blink, they slowly pull their blades off one another. They disappear back into their bodies as they stare at one another in disbelief. The black blood is slowly fading, sanity taking back over leaving both of them sore and worn out.

"What's wrong?" Soul looks over at the girl frowning a little in concern. "What's wrong with your dad?"

"Someone's attacking and looting the church! My daddy went in to stop them but he hasn't come back and I'm scared!" The girl sobs. "Please! Go and help my daddy!"

"Ok, don't worry your dad's going to be fine. Lead the way."

The girl nods before she starts running, Soul running after her...or limping after her.

Crona blinks again.

He almost killed Soul. If not for the girl he would have done it.

Crona takes a deep breath before running after the two.

He already knows what church she's talking about.

She's talking about the one he first met Maka in...The one with the doors that only open inward.

Crona's breath hitches and his eyes go wide once he sees the church.

Soul's motorcycle is in front of it.

Maka's here!

Crona's heart rises in joy

Maybe she heard about the church being attacked and came to help!

Crona frowns.

Is she ok? She doesn't have a weapon so…Crona looks over at Soul, noticing the boy has seen the motorcycle, and he's speeding up just as he is.

"Wait here little girl we will be back." Soul shouts back at her as him and Crona run up to the doors of the church both of their hearts rising in hope.

"Ok...b-be careful..." She sniffles stopping a couple of feet back.

Crona doesn't waste any time and busts through the doors.

His heart stops at what he sees, his mouth falling down.

"M-Maka..?"

**sorry another cliff hanger lol. please review! and this was beta read by sunlit- dreamer. thanks:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Maka?"

Everything just stops.

Nothing makes sense.

There's a girl in the church with a bag in her hand, she's putting what looks to be a cross into it then she goes to grab a cup.

A man lies by her feet unconscious and beat up.

This girl is barely wearing anything.

It looks like she's wearing a black, thick bikini with knee high boots.

Her thighs and her back are all exposed.

Everything about this tells him that this can't be Maka but...

As soon as the doors opened...he felt her.

This is Maka.

"I don't know who the hell this is but it's not Maka." Soul growls and takes a step forward. "Hey girl what the hell you think you're doing robbing from a church? Do you have no shame?"

The girl pauses in what she's doing but she doesn't turn around.

"I guess I don't." Her voice is monotone. "I find it funny they leave so much valuable things out in the open like they do. Just because it's a church doesn't change anything. It's still a place. It still has gold. Why wouldn't anyone steal from it?"

"Because unlike you people have morals." Soul growls and takes another step forward.

Crona is just frozen.

"Morals?" The girl chuckles before turning to face them. "You're a funny boy."

Crona's and Soul's breath hitches.

If Soul didn't see what Crona did...he does now.

The girl has long blonde hair that hangs down over her shoulders.

She smiles at them...not a sweet one though. No, it's warped.

Crona tries his hardest to look her in the eyes. It's difficult from what she's wearing though.

He can feel something wet on his nose...and he knows it's bleeding again.

Not from Soul's hit though.

Crona's eyes shake as he wipes his nose.

He had to stay focused.

Something is really wrong with Maka.

Her eyes are covered by a black blind fold...but she's facing towards them as if she can see where they are.

"W-What the hell Maka?!" Soul wipes his nose bleed but he's not trying to look away. "What the fuck are you doing dressed like that?! And why the hell are you robbing a church?!"

"Maka?" She tilts her head before a large grin rips out on her face. "I'm sorry. She's not here."

"Stop playing games alright. This is serious!" Soul growls and takes a step forward. "I understand you would be pissed. But whatever the hell you're doing is going way too far!"

"M-Maka..." Crona takes a step forward, his heart sinking as he looks at the girl. He wants to look in her eyes but they're covered. "What h-happened?"

"It's rude to call a girl by the wrong name you know." Maka hooks her bag of things from the church on a belt she's wearing on her hip.

"What the hell Maka?" Soul walks up to her and reaches out to grab her. "Something's wrong with you, we're taking you-"

Maka grabs him by the wrist and before he can even react she throws him across the church; Soul hitting the wall hard.

"You're not taking me anywhere." She giggles, stretching her back at a weird angle. The muscle of her stomach and her ribs were able to be seen.

"M-Maka!" Crona's trembling; he doesn't understand any of this.

The girl turns her attention on him, her head at an odd angle as she smiles at him.

"Did I not say to not call a girl the wrong name?" She runs towards him, her fist thrown back while she giggles.

Crona moves out of the way, only to have to dodge another punch.

For someone who is blind folded...she knows how to get around.

Is it possible she can still see them?

"Maka why are you attacking me?" He feels so weak, so afraid as he dodges a kick to his head.

"Because you keep calling me that!" She screams, her face scrunching up in a grimace as she backs away from Crona and grips her hair. "Stop fucking calling me that!"

"B-But M-Maka-"

"Ahh!" She screams and falls to her knees. "Stop it! Stop saying that you stupid boy! Don't you see what you're doing?!"

No he doesn't.

He doesn't even understand what's going on.

Crona sees Soul behind Maka. He's walking slowly, his arms ready to grab her.

Maka suddenly turns around, she does a low kick knocking the weapon off his feet.

She quickly does a back flip away from him, the church shaking when she lands.

"How the fuck did you do that?!" Soul gets up, his eyes wide. "How can you see me?"

"I can't." Maka giggles again. "But I don't need to. I can smell you a mile away."

"Not cool." Soul growls. "If this is some sort of joke, end it now. What the hell is wrong with you? You still have that important piece on you. We need to take that to Lord Death."

"Important piece?" She puts a hand to her chin and smirks. "Oh." She digs into the bag, pulling out what looks to be a green piece of glass. "You mean this?"

"Yes now-"

Maka opens her mouth wide and holds the piece above it.

"Maka no!" Crona's eyes get wide and he runs to stop her but he's too late.

She drops it into her mouth and...

She swallows it.

"...What the..." Soul can only stare at her in disbelief.

"Now if you two want it so badly..." She rubs down her bare stomach with her gloved hands, a crazy smirk on her face. "You'll have to rip me open to get it."

"You're insane! Lord Death said he needed that piece!" Soul shouts.

"M-Maka..." Crona takes a step forward, a deep frown on his face. "A-Are you ok? W-Why did you just swallow that? I-It looked sharp..."

"I have no choice." Soul's blades suddenly come out. He glares at her. "Maka...you're under arrest."

"What?!" Crona turns to look at him with wide eyes. "Y-You can't! It's Maka! You can't arrest her!"

"Yes I can." Soul looks over at him. "She's looting a church, beaten up an innocent man, and she just swallowed something really important. She betrayed us. She must be arrested." Soul takes a painful breath, his face pale. "As a death scythe...it's my duty."

"Maka made you into a death scythe!" Crona growls and takes a step forward. "You're just going to betray her like that?! Can't you see something is wrong? Maka wouldn't just do these things!"

"She betrayed me!" Soul snarls. "And that's the point! Something's wrong with her...we have to take her back to Death City."

"I love this whole fight over me and all." Maka smirks getting both the boys to look at her. "But I'm not going back to Death City. Ever. I'm not being arrested either so you can eat shit scythe boy."

"You-"

"I'm leaving." She walks past the two, a smug smile frozen on her face.

"Like hell if you are!" Soul growls and brings down his blade.

Crona moves to block it but-

Maka turns and grabs it with her bare hand.

It doesn't cut through...the scythe is stuck there.

"What the hell?" Soul's eyes shake as Maka's face gets closer to him, a warped smile on her lips.

"What did you expect?" She pulls the blade, pulling Soul along with it before she punches him across the face.

The force of her blow is strong enough to send the boy flying...and through a wall of the church.

Crona just stares wide eyed at he watches something drip from her hand.

It's blood. She's bleeding but it's...

Black. She's bleeding black blood.

"M-Maka...what happened? Why do you have black blood?" His eyes tremble as he looks at her. He's too shocked to move.

"It's pretty isn't it?!" She giggles as she stumbles back a little, her boots making a clunking noise against the floor of the church.

"Maka-"

"Stop calling me that!" She jumps towards him and before he knows it he's pinned against the church wall with Maka's fist pulled back, ready to strike him.

Crona waits for the blow...but it never comes.

That warped smile has fallen...she's frowning.

"Who are you boy?" Her breathing is heavy. "...To make me feel this way."

"It's me, Crona..." He locks eyes with her blindfold, hoping that she can somehow see his face.

"Crona...ah it's you." She loosens her grip but...

Her lips go in a tight line.

"You didn't listen to Maka. She told you not to come. Now you'll pay. She's upset you know."

"I-I..." He's trembling so badly, his eyes wide as a large grin rips out on her face.

"Time to punish you, you stupid boy-"

Suddenly Soul comes out of nowhere and punches her across the face. Maka hits the church wall hard and cries out in pain.

This makes Crona snap.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Crona howls as he tackles Soul.

"What the fuck are you doing?! I could have had her!"

"You're not going to hurt her-"

Suddenly Maka is by Crona's side. She giggles as she punches him across the face, sending Crona flying off of Soul.

"Aw boys fighting over me? How sweet." She smirks down at Soul. "Let me end it." She lifts her foot up, about to stomp down on the scythe.

Soul moves before she can. The floor around her foot caves in.

She made a small crater from that one stomp.

"Shit man!" Soul pants as he lands next to Crona.

The swordsman rubs the blood off his lip. That was a good hit.

She definitely has black blood.

"Now if you two don't let me leave I will have to kill you." She cracks her fingers and starts to stretch, poking her hip out while doing it. "I don't have all the time in the world you know?"

"Damn it! Can you stop doing that!" Soul wipes the new blood from his nose, his face red.

Crona just averts his gaze and takes a deep breath.

Stay focused.

"Maka what happened...please tell us. Why do you have black blood...what happened? Why did you tell me not to come?" Crona's trembling. "M-Maka I-"

"Okay. I warned you." Maka cracks her neck. "You two are going to die."

"Hell no!" Soul growls and charges at her, his blade out and ready.

He swings at her only for Maka to dodge and kick him in the head with her heel.

Soul falls hard against the floor. He doesn't get back up.

That single hit had taken him out.

"Now it's your turn." She snickers as she leaps towards Crona.

"M-Maka I'm not fighting you!" He dodges a punch, moving behind her.

"Ohhhh yes you are!" She turns around and-

Jumps on the boy, wrapping her legs around the boy's waist.

Her sudden weight is too much and he falls over on his back. Even then he is still trying to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

"Maka is upset. She didn't want you to see me." She reaches out and clenches both her hands around his neck. A large smile rips out on her face. "Now you're going to die because of it."

Crona's face is red. Not just because of the lack of oxygen but because she's...well strangling him. He feels her back side on his stomach and he feels hot all over.

He struggles against her, not liking how this is affecting his body but she tightens the grip around his neck.

He almost whimpers.

"M-Maka..." He chokes, still trying to get her him but she's too heavy. And he's afraid to hurt her.

"Try again." She smirks and tightens her grip.

His vision is starting to get blurry. He can't breathe.

Is this really it? He's going to die by the hands of his angel?

...He couldn't think of a better way to go.

Without warning Maka is knocked off of him.

Crona takes a greedy breath of air only for it to hitch.

Stein stands in front of him, his glasses glaring as he looks at Maka.

The girl gets up from the hit, wiping a little black blood from her lip.

"I'm sorry Crona. I should have gotten here sooner."

"..S-Stein something's wrong with Maka!" Crona forces himself up. "S-She...she has-"

"Black blood." The scientist takes a step forward, his hand lighting up as he summons his soul wave link. "I know."

"H-How?" Crona looks at his hand wryly. "..Y-You're not going to hurt her are you?"

"Crona that isn't Maka." The man speaks bluntly. "Use your soul perception. You'll see what I mean."

Crona closes his eyes, turning on his soul perception before opening them back up.

He doesn't see anything. It's like there's no one there.

It's just darkness.

"W-What?"

"This thing isn't Maka." Stein glares at the girl who's grinning at them. "Speak your name. What have you done with the real Maka?"

"Real Maka? Was there ever a real Maka?" She giggles. "I don't think so. I didn't do anything to Maka. She came to me."

"Liar." Stein jumps towards her and hits her in the stomach.

The force sends her back as he hits her with his soul wave link.

She cries out in pain, black blood coming out of her mouth as she hits the church wall hard.

"Stein stop!" Crona gets up and runs towards his adoptive father. "Don't hurt her!"

"It's not her Crona." Stein jumps back from his son. "You know this."

"B-But..." Crona's shaking. It's true he didn't see her but...

He feels her.

"Rude." Maka grunts, spitting out some blood as she forces herself up. She stumbles a little.

"You can either come with us peacefully or..." A warped smile rips out on steins face as his hand lights up again. "Or we can do this the hard way."

"Go hard or go home." She smirks as she dashes towards Stein.

She dodges his hand and is able to kick his legs. He's forced down but he grabs her face, shooting her back with his soul wave link.

She cries out again, skirting across the church floor.

"S-Stein!" Crona cries, his eyes shaking as he sees Maka cough up blood.

He doesn't know what to do.

But he can't stand to see this. To see something that even looks like Maka be in pain.

"Girl if you're really Maka you would want to come back with us to Death City." Stein's glasses glare.

"Don't you see I can never go back there?!" Maka screeches, pulling her hair. "It would ruin everything! I would die you bastard!"

...Die?

"Nice try." Stein jumps towards her.

Maka suddenly rolls like an egg between his legs and starts to run towards Crona.

"Crona stop her! Grab her!" Stein turns to chase after her.

Crona can only watch as Maka runs towards him.

He has to make a choice.

He could grab her.

Or...

Crona moves out of her way. He watches as she passes him.

She jumps through the stained glass window.

"What are you doing Crona?!" Stein shouts as he follows her.

Crona just stands there with his head bowed.

What was he doing?

* * *

"Damn." Stein pants, out of breath.

He had lost her.

That girl, whoever she was, could run. With her attire she slipped through the shadows with ease.

He had failed.

...No, not yet.

The scientist pulls out his mirror and puts in a number.

"I need back up...yes, get all the exits covered. We can't let her escape." Stein puts his mirror away and sighs.

She won't get away.

There's no way now.

He takes a deep breath before running back to the church where he had left Soul and Crona.

He didn't get a good look at the scythe but hopefully he's ok.

Stein runs in the half demolished church.

Crona's not here.

He sees Soul still on the floor and even a little girl crying over a man. Yet he doesn't see his son.

"Please sir, help my dad!" The girl wails.

Stein doesn't hesitate as he runs over to the man.

He wants to find Crona. He has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but...

He's a doctor. He must help the injured.

Hopefully Crona's ok.

* * *

The soft clunking of boots against a paved street is all that can be heard. The girl chuckles to herself as she walks down an abandoned ally.

She's blindfolded yet she doesn't bump into anything, moving with ease.

Suddenly she stops, her chuckle dying on her lips.

"...So you found me." She turns to look behind her, as if she could see.

Soft footsteps respond to her question. Crona comes out of the darkness. A deep frown is on his face, his arm gripping the other so tightly.

"How?" She quirks an eyebrow but she doesn't turn completely.

"..I-I don't know...I-I just knew..." He takes deep breaths. "I-I felt you..."

"Oh well." She shrugs. "Have you come to stop me you stupid boy?"

"No."

This causes the girl to turn around and look at him.

"I've c-come for answers..." He locks eyes with the blindfold. "W-What happened? J-Just yesterday you were clean. Y-You were free of madness but now...y-you have black blood and you're attacking us. P-Please tell me."

"She doesn't want you to know." She puts a hand on her hip.

"P-Please..." He begs, his eyes shaking. "W-Why can't you go back to Death City...why are you betraying the DWMA?"

"Death City. Everything there is in the past." She looks away from him. "I can never go back. No, not like this."

"M-Maka-"

"Look kid, I don't feel like killing you right now." She growls and turns her back to him. "I got to go-"

"No!" Crona shouts and he can feel his eyes water.

"Oh? So you are here to stop me." She turns to look at him an odd smile ripping out on her face.

"No, I'm not here to stop you..." He takes a deep breath. "I'm here because...I'm going with you."

"What?" Her smile falls.

"Wherever you're going...I'm going with you." he takes a step forward. "If you can't go to Death City...for whatever reason...I don't want you to go there...but I can't be apart from you. I'm going with you."

"You're a fool." Her voice is soft. "You would give away your life at Death City for this girl? What about your dreams boy? What about being a doctor or your family? You have other friends then this girl. Why would you give all that away? Why would you give your home away?"

Crona's breath hitches as he thinks about everything he would be throwing away.

He would be losing Stein and Miss Marie...away his warm bed, and the warmth of a family.

He would be giving away all of his friends...Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

He would be giving away his dream but...

Maka's bright smile flashes through his head, her green eyes sparkling as they sit on that ledge together. ; the ledge that is their spot.

"Maka, Death City isn't my home without you..." He trembles, gripping his fist. "You are the one who blessed me with it. You brought me to it...the only reason I called it home was because you were there. Everything I have, I have because of you." He looks up at her, his eyes shaking. "I would gladly give it all up for you."

Maka doesn't respond.

"You are my home Maka...wherever you are that's where I call home." He feels his eyes water.

"You'll be betraying the DWMA again. You could never go back. You'll be betraying all of your friends."

"I told you. Where you are is my home...what side you're on is my side..." He trembles and bows his head. "I-I may feel a little guilty but..." He looks back up at her. "I betrayed you before Maka...and I won't do that again. I stand by you."

"I'm not her you know?" Maka turns her back to him. Her voice is soft again. "You'll be giving everything away for nothing."

"I know you're Maka." He speaks firmly, causing her to turn to look at him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Y-You might not be her...but I feel her..." Crona points towards her heart. "I-I know she's in there somewhere...and I'm going to b-bring her back out."

"Madness can't bring out sanity." She grunts and smirks. "You're as insane as me. You're a blood brother."

"I-I have to." Crona grits his teeth. "M-Maka pulled me out of the madness before...I-I will do the same for her!"

Maka stares at him a moment through the blind fold before turning her back on him. "You're not coming with me. I cannot allow that."

She starts to walk away but Crona just follows her.

"I-I can't go back without you so I-I'm coming with you..." Crona follows her.

"No." She snaps turning toward him. "You're not coming with me you stupid boy! She doesn't want you to!"

Crona hesitates.

She starts to walk away again.

"Y-You won't make it very far that way." Crona mumbles. "They have all the exits blocked."

Maka puts a hand to her forehead. "Shit you're right. Fuck."

"I-I know a way out of here that w-we won't get caught." Crona's gaze shifts. "B-But you have to let me come with you."

"Well damn I guess I don't have a choice." She sighs and turns to look at Crona. "Fine boy. You're stuck with me. Now get me the hell out of here."

"O-Ok..." Crona picks up a sewer cover that is by his feet and moves it to the side. He points down there. "Q-Quick in here."

Maka doesn't bother with the ladder and just jumps down the hole, Crona doing the same after her. But first he put the cover back on.

"It smells like shit down here." She grunts and wrinkles her nose when Crona makes it down.

"Y-Yeah..." He mumbles as he starts walking. "T-This way. Stay close to me."

"Can I ask how you know a way out of here through the sewer?" Maka moves her head as if she's looking around. She stays right by his side.

"W-Well...w-when I was with...M-Medusa." Crona shudders at the name. "S-She made me memorize t-these routes so if I need to...a-after I did her work I could make an escape without her having to show up..."

Crona moves carefully, keeping an eye on Maka to make sure she stays close and that she doesn't fall. He doesn't know how good she is without her eyesight.

"She was a smart bitch I'll give her that." She grunts, her face wrinkled up from the stench.

Crona just keeps watching her, leading her through the sewer.

He tries to keep his gaze on her face but it's hard.

He's never seen so much skin on Maka. His whole being is warmed when he just sees her bare stomach.

It's almost too much.

It's all too much.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Maka turns her head towards him, a smirk on her face. "You keep staring at me."

"I-I w-wasn't!" he squeaks, his face becoming a dark red.

"I can sense it." She smirks as they round a corner...but she keeps going straight.

"Maka stop!" He grabs her to stop her and instead of her falling into the sewage, he falls into the nasty...crap.

Well he hopes it's not crap...but it stinks and he fell right in it.

"Hey where'd you go?" Maka frowns and looks around.

"Ugh...here..." Crona forces himself up and gets back on the platform...he's a mess.

"Ew you stink. What happened to you?" She wrinkles up her nose and moves back.

"I-I um fell in the sewage." He blushes in embarrassment. For some reason he was not able to tell her he saved her from it.

"Well that was stupid." She giggles. "Stop playing in the muck boy and get me out of here!"

Crona just nods. He would get her out...and he would get her back.

He knows this is Maka. He feels her.

She has to be Maka.

* * *

"Hell yes!" Maka shouts as she drags Crona deeper into a forest. "You did it boy! We made it!"

"Y-Yeah..." Crona smiles nervously as he tries to keep up with her.

After leading her out of the sewer they were able to sneak away from the DWMA troops. He didn't realize Lord Death would send so many reinforcements just to get Maka.

It looked like they were about to have a war. There were so many of them.

This whole thing doesn't make sense.

All he knows is he is a traitor to the DWMA again and...he's with Maka.

This has to be her. She just has to be.

"This is far enough." She suddenly stops and turns on him, giving him that smirk of hers. "Well I'll be damned. You got me out of that mess."

"I-I said I would..." Crona's gaze shifts. He takes a deep breath. "M-Maka can you please tell me what's going on-"

"No questions or I'll kill you." Her smile rips out on her face.

Crona just bows his head. It's not that he's afraid that she would kill him but...he knows she would because he would not fight her.

"You know Maka's both upset and happy to see you." The girl puts a hand to her chin and tilts her head. "She's such a strange girl. I don't understand you?"

"Yes I do." Crona looks up only to have Maka right in his face.

He squeaks and backs away only for her to grab a hold of him.

"Now, you were a good boy so I'm going to give you a reward." She gets closer. "Even though you smell like shit. Come here." She grabs Crona's cheeks and clashes her lips with his.

Crona's so red...his legs are shaking but she keeps kissing him.

Maka's kissing him. Wait no...he doesn't even know.

Maka's tugging and licking at his lower lip. Oh god he's so warm.

Everything starts to go fuzzy and he barely can breathe.

His eyes roll back and he falls to the ground.

..The last thing he sees is Maka's smirk.

* * *

finally got this to you huh? lol sorry about that. i'm doing four stories at the same time! it's insane! lol but i'm having to much fun. please review and sorry about the wait..i'll try to be a bit faster.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lord Death!" Stein runs into the death room, his expression is grim as he comes to a stop in front of the death god who is standing with his back turned looking into his mirror.

"Ah Stein, how did the mission go?" Death's voice isn't as cheerful as it usually is.

"Sir, the girl escaped." Stein takes a deep breath to catch it. He's been running a lot since he's got off the plane from Italy. "I don't know how she was able to. We had all the exits blocked but..." He averts his gaze feeling irritated.

"Oh this is bad news." Death sighs. "Were you at least able to obtain the piece from her?"

"No." Soul suddenly walks into the room, his head is banged up and his teeth are grit. "Sir that girl ate the piece, swallowed it whole."

"Oh my." Death turns to look at the two, his mask giving nothing away. "This is really bad news. Not only for us but for Maka as well."

"That girl wasn't Maka." Both Stein and Soul speak at the same time.

"Lord Death she may look like her but I could not see her soul. All I could sense was a very dark and mad presence, a shadow."

"And she had black blood," Soul adds, his face serious. "The only reason Maka ever got infected with black blood was because of me. And I sure as hell didn't infect her this time."

"Maka's grigori soul wouldn't allow it." Stein's glasses glare. "That girl wasn't Maka. It's closer to a kishin egg than to a girl."

"I hear all you're saying but…" Death tilts his head. "That girl was indeed Maka. Or at least it was her body." He turns to look at his mirror. "I don't know what happened but as of right now Maka Albarn is an enemy of the DWMA."

"That can't be Maka." Soul frowns deeply, remembering the girl's chilling smirk.

"Maybe not her soul." Death looks back at them. "But it is her body."

"Could someone be controlling her? But it's still odd. I didn't see any soul wavelengths linking." Stein starts to turn the bolt in his head.

"Whether it's Maka or not…" Death sighs. "That girl is in big trouble."

"What do you mean?" Soul takes a step forward.

"That piece isn't just wanted by me." Death looks back at them. "That piece is wanted by everyone. Be it witches or kishin eggs. They will do anything for that piece. They will all come after her for it."

"What's the big deal about this piece?" Soul raises an eye brow. "You never told us what it even was."

"The piece I sent you to get is one out of four of the parts to the magic tool volunt."

"Volunt?"

"It means 'wish' in Latin." Death the Kid walks into the room with his hands in his pockets, his face blank as all eyes go to the young death. "The magic tool volunt is very dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands."

"What does it do?" Soul quirks an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Once all four parts are reconnected it grants the holder one wish. Any wish that the holder's heart desires." Death looks at them all. "It has no limits."

"The pieces used to be hidden well by all. Eibon didn't want anyone finding them. He realized how dangerous such a tool was shortly after he created it. So he sealed the four pieces in different locations of the world so no one could find them." Kid looks over at Soul. "But for some reason they have resurfaced. Witches and kishin eggs are able to sense them, which gives us a disadvantage of finding them."

"…Any wish?" Soul's eyes light up as he looks over at Death.

"Yes, so you can see why everyone and their grandmother are going to be looking for Maka...or whoever she is." Death tilts his head. "If someone wanted to they could wish for unlimited wishes. It has no limit. If this tool gets in the wrong hands…well we are pretty much at the holder's mercy."

"Do you think whoever has hold of Maka is trying to get all of the pieces?" Stein's glasses shimmer.

"It's possible but then again maybe no one is controlling Maka. Perhaps this is actually her."

"Sir, there is no way that girl was Maka. Possibly her body but not the soul. Something is wrong with it."

"Whether it's Maka or not we have to get that piece." Kid steps forward, his eyes blazing. "If volunt gets into the wrong hands the world will be thrown into chaos. We didn't defeat the kishin just for our world to be destroyed a year later!"

"What are you saying? We have to find her and rip her open for the piece?" Soul looks over at kid wryly. "I don't think it's Maka but still..."

"We must keep balance." Kid looks over at Soul with those unnatural eyes. "If we must get the piece by force so be it. We can't let the tool fall into the wrong hands."

"I'm with Kid." Steen turns the bolt in his head. "I'm positive that girl isn't Maka. I believe we should send someone to track her down immediately to obtain the piece. Whatever this girl is planning can't be good."

Soul looks down with his arms crossed, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I believe that's the best action. Okeydokey then." Death bounces. "I'm assigning you, Soul and Kid to find this girl. Try to get her to come back with you to the DWMA and if she doesn't cooperate..." He looks at the two boys. "You must get that piece at all cost."

"Understood." Kid nods his head.

Soul stays silent.

"Where's Crona?" Lord Death tilts his head as he looks around the room.

Stein takes a deep breath as he holds his head in his hand. "I'm not really sure. I ran after the girl but I lost her. When I came back Crona was gone."

"That's odd. Did you have a search party look for him in Italy?"

"Yes, he wasn't there." Stein's glasses glare. "I have a theory."

"Yes?"

"Crona probably left with that girl." Soul butts in, his voice is a growl. "He was protective of her; he even punched me in the fucking face because I tried to get her down. He's probably the one to help her escape too. He's a traitor!"

"Crona believes this girl is Maka." Stein looks over at the death scythe with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "He's thinking he's protecting Maka. If we make him realize this isn't Maka he will come back to our side. He isn't a traitor; he believes he's helping Maka."

"Either way Stein we have to be wary of him." Kid glares over at the man. "What if he just holds onto the idea that the girl is Maka? He will continue to help her and if we are right she will try to get him to help her to collect the remaining pieces."

"Well, Soul, Kid." Lord Death glances over at them. "When you find the girl, you must try to convince Crona to come back. He isn't our enemy. He's just confused."

Kid nods but Soul doesn't do anything.

"Come on Soul we need to make preparations. We don't know where we are going so lets try the towns near Italy first." Kid looks over at the death scythe as he turns on his heel and starts to walk out of the room.

Soul follows him without comment.

"How are you doing Stein?" Lord Death looks over at the man. "Are you alright? I know Crona missing must have done a toll on you."

"I'll be better when I know what's going on." Steen turns the bolt in his head. "Marie is going to be really upset."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not the one who has to tell her." Death sighs in relief, Steen almost glares.

"May I be excused?"

"Yes, you have gone through a lot today."

The scientist turns to leave.

"Hey Stein?" Death calls for him and he pauses. "Don't worry. We are going to find your son. Crona isn't considered a traitor. He isn't going to get hurt."

The man just nods before he walks out of the room.

"Oh my." Death turns to look at his mirror. "Maka what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

Crona feels warm, he feels secure.

The boy smiles as he nuzzles whatever he's lying on.

It feels like a pillow so it must be.

He's tucked in nicely; the blanket feels so good on his bare skin…

Wait...bare?

Crona slowly opens his eyes; the first thing he sees is a moldy looking ceiling.

This isn't his home.

He tenses and dares to look down.

The boy is wrapped up tightly in a nice blue blanket but...

He isn't wearing anything.

He's completely naked under the blanket.

Crona's whole face gets a dark red as he shoots up in a panic.

Oh god what happened! He can't remember what happened. Wasn't he in a forest? Wasn't he with someone?

"Oh good you're up."

The boy jumps an inch off the bed at the voice.

He slowly turns his head, his face getting all the more darker.

Maka stands a few feet from the bed he's lying in. The blindfold is still on her face but she's smirking at him.

"Was my kiss so good that you it made you pass out?" She chuckles as she smooths out the large shirt she's wearing…the ONLY thing she's wearing, a large shirt that barely covers all her thighs.

Crona feels faint again.

He remembers it all.

Finding her in the church, fighting her then helping her escape.

Then she had kissed him.

Crona's face gets very red as he recalls the girl's soft lips.

Maka...Maka kissed him…then he passed out and now…

He looks down at his naked body, remembering his situation.

"W-What the h-hell am I doing naked?" He squeaks as he pulls the blanket all the way back up, he didn't realize his chest was showing till just now.

"You were dirty so I washed you up." The girl shrugs. "You smelled like shit."

"Y-Y-You undressed me?! And you w-w-washed…" His eyes go out of focus for a moment and he takes deep breaths.

"That's what I just said."

"Y-Y-You!" He trembles, not able to find his voice. He feels so insecure.

"I didn't mean to shake you up so bad jeez." The girl walks over and picks something up from the other side of the room before going to him. "Here, take off the blanket and I'll redress you. Will that make you happy?"

"N-No! It's not that…y-you...y-you can't just undress and redress me!" He trembles. "Y-You will see my..." He gulps.

"It's not like I can see." She grunts as she throws his robe at his face, causing the boy to squeak and fall back. "So don't worry, I didn't see anything. Don't be such a spaz."

"B-But you...y-you washed me so that m-means..." He keeps the robe over his face to hide how red his face is. Even if she can't see he feels more secure this way.

"Yes that means I touched your body." He can hear the smirk in her voice. "You have really silky skin I must say."

"I-I…y-y-you!" Crona is close to hyperventilating. His body is way too warm.

"I think I want to feel you again." She purrs as she slowly walks towards him.

Oh my god!

What's he supposed to do?!

"Hey rapist fuck off!" Ragnarok suddenly pops out of Crona's chest glaring at the girl.

"Oh you again." She tilts her head.

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona opens his eyes looking at his weapon with relief. He's never been so happy to see him.

"Crona you bitch!" The weapon turns around and grabs him by the hair, shaking him up and down. "What the fuck happened?! I woke up from my nap to find the cow giving you a fucking bath! Did she really rape you? Was she trying to get rid of the evidence? Holy fucking shit did you get laid?!"

"N-No! S-She didn't rape me s-she was just..." He blushes darkly. "W-Washing me..."

"What the fuck happened? The last thing I remember is going to sleep and then fucking waking up to you being molested." He grunts then glares over at Maka. "And what the hell is up with this bitch? She's acting different."

"You're annoying." Maka walks up and flicks the demon sword on the head, causing a vein to pop out of his head.

"And you're a rapist!" Ragnarok growls, trying to reach for her but she takes a step back so he can't. "Put some clothes on cow! No one wants to see your fat thighs!"

"Crona seems to be enjoying them enough." She doesn't turn her head to look at him but somehow she knew he was staring.

The boy squeaks and looks away with a deep blush on his face.

"He doesn't count!" Ragnarok growls still trying to reach her. "Come over here bitch!"

"R-Ragnarok." Crona glares up at his weapon. "Stop."

"Hmm...we probably should be getting dressed." Maka walks over to a window in the room. "We have to cover a lot of ground or they will catch up."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ragnarok looks between Maka and Crona. "Just what the fuck is going on where are we?"

"I-I don't really know myself..." Crona mumbles looking over at Maka, a slight frown on his face.

"Hurry up and get dressed boy." Maka growls turning around to face him.

"O-Ok but u-um...y-you have to leave first..." He blushes, looking away from her. He's trembling.

"Why?" She tilts her head. "It's not like I can see."

"S-Still...I-I can't...with you h-here..." He glances at her every couple of seconds, pulling up the blanket up to his chin.

"If it makes you feel better I'll get dressed with you."

"W-W-What?" He squeaks.

"No one wants to see that!" Ragnarok yells.

"Oh well." She shrugs as she grabs the ends of her shirt and pulls it up.

Crona gets a glimpse of her stomach before he quickly hides his face in the blanket.

Ragnarok doesn't move fast enough, not expecting her to take her clothes right in front of them.

As far as he knows this is Maka Albarn and he's just seen a little too much of her.

"Ahhhh!" He screeches, putting his fist over his face. "My eyes! Holy fucking god my eyes! What the fuck?!"

He retreats into Crona screaming about how he's blind now.

* * *

"Ok so let me get this fucking straight." Ragnarok crosses his arms looking between Maka and Crona, both fully clothed...well Crona is. "You aren't with the DWMA anymore." He points a fist at Maka. "And you fucking helped her escape so that means we aren't a part of the DWMA?" He points at Crona.

"Y-Yeah..." Crona averts his gaze.

"You dumb bitch!" He screeches as he grabs his hair and pulls. "We had a good place there! That old woman we live with knew how to cook! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I-I'm sticking by M-Maka I- ow Ragnarok stop!" Crona grinds his teeth, struggling with his weapon.

"If this is a problem you can leave," Maka states boldly, tightening her glove on her hand.

This causes them to stop fighting.

"H-Huh?"

"You don't have to stay with me. You don't belong with me anyway." She turns her back to him. "You may go. It's not too late to go back to the DWMA."

"Good then let's go!" Ragnarok cheers.

"I-I'm s-staying with you Maka." Crona takes a step closer, gripping his arm tightly. "I-I told you...where you stand is where I s-stand."

"What the hell!" Ragnarok growls. "Crona what are you doing? Let's fucking go!"

"N-No." He glares up at his weapon.

"You should listen to him boy." Maka's voice is monotone, she doesn't turn back to look at him. "It's in your best interest to leave. She doesn't want you here anyway. It's going to be dangerous from here on out."

"I-I'm staying with you." He says firmly to both her and Ragnarok.

"Crona stop being fucking stupid you-"

The boy glares up at him.

His face is stone.

"W-We are staying with Maka. G-Get over it."

Ragnarok stares down at him a long moment.

He cusses before he dissolves into his back.

"You're foolish." The girl's voice is soft as she turns to look at him. "You still see me as Maka. Can't you see I'm nothing like her?"

"I-I feel her." He takes a step closer. "I-I don't know what's going on...b-but I know you're her...a-and I'll protect you no matter what."

"…I give you the choice one last time to leave." Her voice is cold. "Leave now or be stuck with me."

"I'm not leaving."

"Then you're stuck with me." A grin rips out on her face as she pulls out a dagger and walks up to him.

He doesn't move.

"You're so tall." She stands up her tip toes, trying to be as tall as him but failing. She then walks around him, seeming to study him.

"M-Maka?" He raises an eyebrow, following her movement.

"Give me your hand." she stops in front of him. She holds out hers expectantly.

Crona looks at it for a moment before putting his hand in hers.

Maka takes the dagger and cuts inside of the boy's palm.

He hisses a little at the sudden pain as black blood swells up.

She then cuts herself on the palm causing Crona to wince.

"M-Maka what are you-"

She takes his hand and smears their cuts together. The black blood swaps and goes back inside their cuts.

"You're mine now." She brings his hand to her face and licks up the remainder of the blood. "Your blood is inside me while mine in you. We have just made a bond that cannot be broken. I hope this girl is worth it."

"I-I was yours the f-first time you held me in your arms…" His eyes get a faraway look remembering his first hug…remembering her warmth. That was when he had fell in love with her…he didn't understand the feeling then but now he does.

He loves her.

He was always hers.

Maka lets go of his hand and takes a step back, a hand to her heart.

"...Your words affected her." The girl takes a deep breath. "Don't speak such a way! If you make her feel this way again I'll punish you!"

"I-"

"Don't speak." Maka growls as she grabs a hold of him. "Don't speak another word."

Crona listens to her as she begins to pull him out of the old home they took refuge in.

"We have a lot of traveling to do." Maka turns to look at him, a wild grin ripping out on her face. "Things are about to get real interesting boy."

Crona frowns.

He already thinks things are too interesting.

Nothing makes sense and he's afraid to ask.

He doesn't know where they're going...or what they're going to do…

Crona looks over at the girl that is holding his hand so tight. He can feel their cuts brush against each other.

All he knows is he's with Maka. He's holding her hand…

And that's all that matters.


	8. Chapter 8

The bus hits another bump in the road, causing Crona to squeak and jump an inch off the seat. He blushes when he sees a couple people laugh at him. For once he's happy Maka's blindfolded. It's embarrassing; he keeps doing that every time.

Crona takes a deep breath to calm down before he looks at the girl that's sitting next to him from the corner of his eyes.

Maka sits completely straight like a statue. She hasn't moved since they got on this bus a couple hours back.

She hasn't spoken. Hasn't even twitched.

Crona frowns and looks away. He's worried about her. He wants to say something to her.

But what if she's asleep? Or if she gets mad at him? She told him not to speak but…

Crona sighs.

It's eating at him. He doesn't even know where they're going. He was too scared to ask.

They have been on here a while and this trip hasn't been pleasant. With the other passengers laughing at him when he freaks out over a bump and Ragnarok complaining the whole time while pulling his hair…well this has been a bus ride of hell.

Luckily he was able to make a deal with Ragnarok by giving him all the food meant for him that Maka packed before they got on here. Now Crona is hungry and he still has a head ache from his weapon. And to make matters worse…

Crona tightens his grip on his arm as he watches some other the men on the bus look at Maka.

The swordsman doesn't appreciate all the wandering eyes.

Crona sends this one man a glare when his eyes roamed a little too low for his liking. The man notices the swordsman but just gives him a smug smile.

Crona's eye twitches, he feels his blood boil.

"Someone's getting mad."

Crona squeaks at the sudden words spoken from Maka as he looks at her with wide eyes.

The girl doesn't turn her head towards him but she's smirking.

"…W-Well some of these people are looking at you inappropriately." Crona mumbles as he looks away from her.

"Oh? You're getting mad over something you have done yourself?" The girl's smirk grows when the boy tenses.

"I-I didn't!" Crona's face turns a dark red. "A-And they're staring at you Maka!"

"So it's only ok for you to stare?" Maka leans closer so her breath can be felt on his cheek.

"I-I!" Crona's heart is beating so fast and he knows his face is ridiculously red so he hides it in his hands. "N-No...t-that's not what I meant at all!"

"You're getting so worked up about this." Maka licks her lips, the smirk ripping out on her face. "Your soul is shaking." The girl grabs his chin and turns his face so he's looking at her. "You're pretty cute boy. Your innocence is delicious." She licks his cheek, causing Crona to shiver. "Too bad I'm going to take it from you."

"Hot damn!" A man yells out watching the two with blood running from his nose.

"S-Stop looking at her you pervert!" Crona can't help his blush but he gets in front of her so that one man can't see her.

"You really don't like other's staring at her do you?" Maka leans in so her head is beside his. "Why is that?"

"I-I just don't like how they're staring at you Maka." Crona sends another glare towards some other males on the bus.

"Hmm...it seems I am attracting unwanted attention with this outfit." Maka hums as she touches her top.

"Y-Yeah maybe you should change." Crona's eyes get wide. "I-I'm not saying it doesn't look good on you! I-I just don't-"

"You don't want anyone else seeing it." Maka smirks. "But if I wore this around just you it would be ok?"

"T-That's not!" Crona blushes as he shakes his head even though he knows she can't see him.

"Calm down boy." Maka chuckles darkly. "The last thing we want is more attention so…when we stop in France we are to go shopping for some new clothes. You need some too."

"M-Me?" Crona frowns slightly. "W-Why? W-What's wrong with my robe?"

"You will be easy to spot out in that." The girl shrugs. "You're the only guy I've ever known to wear a super tight robe. So yeah."

"I-It's not...s-super tight." Crona blushes and looks away.

"Sure." She grabs his hip, trying to pinch the fabric but she can't get a grip on it. "See? I can't even get it off your skin on your hip."

"That's only because Crona's ass is too big." Ragnarok suddenly pops up, causing Crona to groan.

"R-Ragnarok I thought we had a deal." Crona whines.

"Yeah we did, two fucking hours ago. Now I'm fucking hungry again." The demon sword grabs onto Crona's hair and yanks.

"We will get something to eat in France." Maka cuts off their fighting and they both look at her surprised.

"Seriously?! Hell yeah!" Ragnarok cheers. "Let's fucking go to some place that has snails! I want to make Crona eat one!"

"L-Let's not go to a place that has snails." Crona tugs at his robe as he looks at Maka, pleadingly. "P-Please Maka?"

"No promises." Maka smirks, triggering Crona to become paler and Ragnarok to chuckle.

"So...I-I have to change clothes so I-I won't stick out to anyone from the DWMA?" Crona's gaze shifts.

"Yes but new clothes can only do so much." Maka cracks her neck. "And it may help against the DWMA but with everyone else, we are out of luck."

"Everyone else?" Crona frowns. "W-Who else would be after us?"

At that moment there's a large bump that shakes the whole bus...too great for just another speed bump.

Crona looks up at the ceiling of the bus to see the roof denting as something walks on top of it.

"What the fuck is that?" Ragnarok screeches.

"So it begins." Maka speaks blankly.

The ceiling gives way as a large beast falls down into the bus, crushing whoever was in its way. The passengers that are still alive scream and try to run for their lives but… there isn't much room for running in a bus. And this beast is massive.

Its sharp teeth glisten as it chomps its jaws on an unfortunate passenger, biting the man in half with ease.

"Ragnarok!" Crona cries in alarm at the sudden thing in front of him as he holds out his hand. His weapon doesn't make a comment as he becomes a sword in his hand.

Maka hasn't moved. Hasn't even twitched.

"You girl!" The monster roars, bits of flesh flying off its teeth everywhere. "You have the piece! Give it to me now!"

"Do you really think I would just hand it over?" Maka grunts as she stands up next to Crona. "Especially to a weak kishin egg like yourself? You must be joking."

"You fucking bitch!" Its red eyes light up as it charges towards the girl.

Crona gets in front of Maka, his eyes narrowing as he gets ready to fight this thing.

"Put your sword down." The girl puts a hand on his shoulder, her voice firm.

"W-What?" Crona blinks over at her.

"Put your sword down; don't waste your strength on him. You're going to need it." Maka shoves him out of the way with enough force to send Crona flying into a group of people. "This one is mine."

"You're cocky aren't you?! You won't be for long!" It jumps at her with its teeth open, ready to eat her.

"N-No!" Crona struggles to get back up but he knows he won't make it in time.

Maka grabs the monsters snout with one hand, stopping the two ton thing like it was nothing. "How boring." She sighs as she tightens her grip on its snout, making it to cry in pain as blood starts to drip from it. "Too bad you didn't learn your place before this. Now you're going to die." A large, evil smirk rips out on Maka's face as she grabs the monster with her other hand on its lower jaw. With swift movement she tears its lower jaw off, causing it to scream in agony as its green blood falls onto the floor.

The monster is now looking at her beseechingly. It's in so much pain but this makes her smirk grow.

"Bye bye~" Maka pulls the kishin egg closer before she punches it in the face.

The force sends it flying out of the bus, breaking the side of it so there's a large hole.

She ended up hitting a couple people with its body, making them have the same fate as the kishin egg.

"…M-Maka..." Crona's eyes are wide as he stares at the girl. The Maka he knew would have been careful not to hurt any innocent people. She wouldn't be smirking like this girl is but…

He feels Maka! This has to be her!

This has to be…

"I believe I'm done with this bus ride." Maka grunts as the smirk grows and she lifts up her foot.

Crona's eyes widen.

"M-Maka no!" He lunges towards her to stop the girl but…

She stomps down.

The force of it causes all the tires to pop. The buss starts to roll, flipping and turning against the hard road.

None of the passengers were fastened in so they're all screaming as they're thrown around. Some get thrown out the window while others are stuck between something and are being crushed.

Crona and Maka are being thrown around as well but…

The girl is laughing, cracking up as the people around them are being killed.

Crona doesn't know what to do…

The bus does one final flip.

Then it stops.

Everything goes quiet for only a moment.

The silence is broken by shrill laughter.

Maka crawls out, her chest heaving in her loud, mad laughing as she punches her way out of the rubble, moving across the blood on the floor like it's nothing.

Crona lies under some rubble, black blood coming out of his lip as he stares up at the broken ceiling above him. His mind is blank. He can't even begin to understand what just happened.

Maka…killed people.

Not evil people, innocent people.

This isn't something she would do! She wouldn't be laughing right now! Maka would be crying...or upset…

But this girl sounds like she's having the time of her life.

This can't be her but…

At the same time…he still feels her.

What is he supposed to do?

"Hey boy~" Maka's face suddenly pops up upside down in his face with a lop-sided smile on her lips. "What are you doing just lying there? We have things to do! People to see!"

The girl giggles as she punches the rumble off him.

Crona doesn't' have a chance to get himself up before she grabs him by the arm and drags him.

Maka punches one more hole into the bus to make way for the two to get out of it.

The swordsman hears the groans of pain from the people still alive in the bus.

"M-Maka..." Crona speaks softly. "T-There's people still in there...and they're in pain…don't y-you think we should...do something?"

"Don't worry boy, I have it all taken care of." The girl gives him a smirk as she pulls him along.

Crona gets dragged by her until they're away from the bus, then she turns around.

Right then the buss explodes, pieces of metal flying everywhere as the flames engulf the vehicle they were just in.

"Yay! Yay!" Maka cheers as she claps loudly. "Encore! Encore!"

Crona's mouth is wide open. His stomach feels weird.

"That was so inspiring wasn't it?" She tilts her head at the boy who is so pale.

"Y-You...i-it just..." Crona's eyes shake.

"I can see you are at a loss for words." Maka grins. "I thought we should go out with a bang."

Crona can only look at her with disbelief.

No words come out.

"So let's go." Maka turns her back on him and starts to walk. "The people of France are waiting for us boy. We still have much to do."

Crona takes a step forward only to look back at the bus.

He wants to scream.

But instead a giggle escapes his lips.

Crona covers his mouth, his eyes getting wide in panic.

He feels his madness grow…

Will he really be able to bring Maka back to sanity?

Or will he get lost in madness right with her?

Crona closes his eyes as he turns and runs to catch up with Maka.

Either way…

He stays by her.

* * *

"What do you think about this one?" Maka comes out of the dressing room and Crona has to cover his nose to hide his nose bleed as he looks away.

The girl went in with a bikini and came out with thin fabric that barely covers anything!

"That's fucking worse than the last one!" Ragnarok shrieks as he pulls at Crona's hair. "You might as well not wear anything!"

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Maka reaches back to untie her top.

"N-No Maka!" Crona squeaks as he covers his eyes. "K-Keep your clothes on! P-People will see!"

"Don't you want to see Crona?" She purrs.

"Bitch stop being a molester for one minute and put some decent clothes on!" Ragnarok growls when Crona almost fainted.

"I believe this is decent." Maka walks out of the dressing room closer to the swordsman but he doesn't notice as he looks down at his shoes, his face so red.

"M-Maka that's more revealing then t-the last outfit...I-I thought we didn't want attention…a-and I'm positive that will give us more..." Crona takes a deep breath and looks up only to be greeted by a bare, smooth stomach.

Crona squeaks as he jumps away, causing him to fall out of the chair he was sitting on and hitting his head on the floor with a thud.

"My, you're such a spaz." Maka grunts as the boy rubs his head. "But you're right boy; this would draw more attention to us." Maka turns to her side with her arms crossed, a grin ripping out on her face. "I just wanted to see how you would react." She hums innocently. "I must say it was amusing."

"Y-You!" Crona looks back at her only for his whole body to break out into a sweat, and a lump to form in his throat.

From her turned to the side he notices something he hadn't before.

The girl is wearing a throng.

So when he turned to look at her…he got a glimpse of the scythe master's bare...perfect ass cheek.

Crona's head is spinning as he looks away quickly, once again hitting his head against something, this time the wall having him to squeak out in alarm.

He can't stop the blood running from his nose and he feels like he's about to faint.

He just saw…

And it was...

Oh god.

"M-Maka why do y-you do this to me?" Crona groans as he holds his head.

"You do it to yourself." She shrugs before she walks back into the dressing room.

Crona wipes the blood from his nose but he can't get rid of his blush.

"Damn." Ragnarok grumbles. "You just saw a part of her ass cheek and you're about to die."

"D-Don't talk about it!" Crona glares up at him but it's weak.

"So I'm pretty sure what outfit I'm buying." Maka comes back out with her black bikini. "But we need to pick out something for you."

Crona frowns as he looks around the shop.

None of this stuff looks like something he would or want to wear.

It's too colorful…

And he doesn't even know where to start…

He's always worn his robe.

"It looks like I'm going to have to pick something out for you." The girl goes over to a rack of clothes and rummages through it. "Now I need you to look more bad ass if you're going to be staying with me."

"O-Oh ok..." Crona fiddles with his fingers, watching as she throws clothes all over the place looking for something.

"Ah." Maka smirks as she grabs a black wife beater and holds it out to him.

"N-No Maka! T-That's..." Crona frowns looking at the thin fabric. "I-It would be too revealing!"

"Fine." She snorts as she flings it to the floor. "I see you're going to be picky so…" She grabs a black hoodie and hands it to him with a grey shirt. "There. And..." She walks over to the pants section and grabs some baggy black pants and throws it at him. "There you go, try it on."

"O-Ok..." Crona examines the clothes in his hands before he walks over to a dressing room.

Only to be cut off by a smirking Maka.

"You need any help with that?" She coos.

"H-Help?" He tenses, his face getting dark.

"Yes, with getting changed." She leans in, her breath a ghost on his lips.

"N-Nope!" He quickly moves past her and into the room, closing the door trying to hide how hot his face is.

"Aw, what's wrong?" He can hear the smirk in her voice. "It's not like I can see."

"S-Still!" He yelps in defense.

"Well I'll be in the room over getting changed." The girl grunts and walks away.

Crona sighs as he looks down at the clothes he's holding.

So...

He's finally changing his outfit.

The boy frowns as he looks down at his robe. The thing he's worn most of his life. He's comfortable in it.

But...for Maka...

He would step out of his comfort zone.

Crona slowly pulls off his robe, starting at the bottom and working his way up. Cold air hits his bare skin and he shudders.

The dark robe falls to the floor by his feet.

Crona can't help but frown when he looks at himself in the mirror. He's so tiny. His bones are able to be seen and his skin is too pale. He could give Casper a run for his money.

And he's a boy but his body is so curvy…

He hates it.

Crona looks away, not being able to stand seeing himself.

He's ugly.

The only thing he likes is…

The boy brushes his fingertips against the long scar on his stomach, feeling the roughness of it. He touches the scar softly.

The scar he got from saving Maka.

That day when he stood up to medusa and took the arrow for her…was when he promised himself.

He would always protect her.

She saved him from his old life. And he was determined to do the same for her.

Crona puts on the grey shirt and then the hoody with ease but…then came the pants.

He never liked pants.

Crona grits his teeth as he fights with this piece of clothing, trying to get it above his hips.

That's another thing he hates! His hips! A man shouldn't have hips like he does!

Crona sighs in relief as he finally pulls them all the way up and buttons them.

There's a bang at the door that causes him to jump.

"Let me see." Maka grumbles.

"O-Okay..." Crona opens the door and his breath is taken from him.

Maka is wearing a tight plain green shirt with black shorts.

What took his breath away is that it looks like something Maka would wear.

It's not too showy…

Not too bright...

The only thing ruining it…is the blind fold that is still covering her beautiful eyes.

"Whatever you have on will have to do." Maka mutters, studying him. "We will go shopping again some other time." She grabs his hand and starts to lead him through the shop.

"M-Maka don't we have to pay?" Crona mumbles nervously when they pass the front desk.

"Nope." A grin rips out on her face as she tightens her grip on his hand before she starts to take off running, pulling Crona out of the store.

He hears the man yell something in a different language but they keep running.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Ragnarok cheers popping back out. "This is what I'm talking about!"

Crona bites his lip.

What's going to become of them?

* * *

"What the butt?" Maka grunts as she stares at the menu of a restaurant Crona can't pronounce.

The boy blinks as he looks at the girl sitting in front of him.

"W-What is it Maka?"

"Well I just remembered something. Something really important." Crona can see her eye brows scrunch up in thought.

"W-What?"

"I can't see, so I can't read." She looks up at him.

"You dumb ass!" Ragnarok pops out pointing a fist at her. "Even if you could see it's not like we can even fucking understand this! Just tell the waiter we want snails!"

"N-No..." Crona whimpers as the weapon tugs at his hair.

"I don't think they have snails here." Maka grunts.

"How do you know? You can't fucking see!"

"And you can't reach."

"Bitch I'll kill you!" The demon sword screeches as he leans over trying to get to the girl.

But like she said, he can't reach.

Maka smirks while Crona tries to get his weapon to calm down.

"Bonjour, ce que je peux vous adjourd'hui?" A young man with a note book and a pen stops at their table and smiles pleasantly.

"W-What?" Crona frowns, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Je vais avoir une grande salade." Maka speaks right back at the man.

Crona and Ragnarok look at each other.

"W-What?"

"Oh juste une salade? Mais votre belle si mince." The man smiles at her, giving her a wink.

Crona immediately frowns at this. He doesn't know what he just said…but he's pretty sure he's flirting with his girl-

Crona blushes at his thoughts as he shakes his head.

She isn't his…

He only wishes she was.

Crona's jealously increases when Maka giggles at what he said.

"What do you two want?" Maka turns and speaks to him.

"U-Um...whatever you're having." Crona mumbles still eyeing the other male.

"I want fucking snails!" Ragnarok roars. "And bread!"

"Nous aurons egalement une autre salade, des escargots, et le pain." Maka smiles at the man.

"Je vais devoir que sur le droit de vous belle." The man gives her a wink before he walks away.

"W-What was he saying?" Crona grumbles, watching him go.

"Nothing, just taking our order."

Crona gives her a look but she doesn't seem to notice.

"H-How did you know what to say?"

"Maka took French." The girl smirks. "She is a very intelligent girl."

Silence falls over them as Ragnarok returns back into Crona.

The boy plays with his fork, his mind buzzing with all his thoughts.

Should he ask her now about what they're doing? Or their plans or about Maka...about her?

Crona bites his lip; he's starting to sweat from the pressure.

She could get mad at him if he asks…

But he has to know...

What if-

"I'm guessing you're wondering what our plans are." Maka cuts into his train of thought.

"…Y-Yes." Crona nods eagerly, glad she's going to do this for him and he didn't have to ask.

"Well we're going to grab a hotel and stay here for the night." She points down at the table as she talks. "We'll stay in France until we get the order to leave."

"The order to leave?" Crona raises an eyebrow. "O-Order from who?"

"That's not important." She waves him off. "But there are a few things you must know." She leans closer to the boy, her voice becoming a whisper. "We have no allies but ourselves. Everyone is going to be after us, not just those fools of the DWMA." Maka growls. "The DWMA is the least of our worries."

"W-What?" Crona's eyes get wide. "B-But why will everyone be after us?"

"They want the same thing I do." Maka's voice is dark. "The DWMA has strong members, no doubt. However they lack one major thing. They cannot sense the piece like the kishin eggs and witches can so as long as we keep moving they are no threat to us."

"P-Piece?" Crona's eyes light in realization.

Wait; didn't that kishin egg say something about a piece?

She can't be talking about…

"The piece that I have." Maka rubs her stomach.

…She's talking about that…the thing she swallowed.

"Everyone is after me now." She smirks. "They all want to rip me open to get this piece."

"W-Well they're not going to touch you Maka." Crona's eyes flash, his heart picking up speed.

"That's the spirit boy." Maka chuckles darkly.

The waiter comes back with three plates and a basket of bread. He places Crona's salad down with the snails and bread. The man smiles as he places Maka's salad down gently in front of her.

She offers a smile as she starts to eat slowly.

Crona pouts looking at the other male but he starts eating with her.

"Eat a fucking snail Crona!" Ragnarok abruptly pops out, causing his meister's face to get pale.

"N-No. I don't want to." The boy whines.

"Don't be a fucking baby." Ragnarok sneers. "It's just a snail."

"Then you eat one!"

"I fucking will!"

"T-Then do it!"

"Here I go-"

Maka unexpectedly reaches over and grabs one of the shells. Without saying a word she sucks on it.

Crona watches her swallow.

Both Ragnarok and Crona look at her with wide eyes.

"It tastes like chicken." She murmurs before she goes back to her salad.

"That looked fucking gross."

"Y-Yeah."

"Let's not eat the snails."

"A-Agreed."

They all eat in silence…well as silent it can be with Ragnarok tearing through the bread and crumbs getting ever where.

"Tout est fait?" The man comes back and smiles at Maka.

"Oui peut-on avoir la facture?" She smiles back.

"Oui." He places a piece of paper down in front of her.

"Votre tres mignon..et construit..travaillez-vous sur?" Maka suddenly starts rubbing the man's back, her voice getting soft and fluffy.

Crona almost chokes on the portion of lettuce he was eating and had to drink his drink viciously.

"Un pue.." The man blushes as she runs her fingers down to his bottom.

"Mm epaisseur j'aime." She winks as she grabs his ass.

"A-Alright I think that's enough." Crona snaps, sending the other male a glare. "I-It's time for you to leave." Crona points away from them.

The man looks confused but she just waves him off.

"What was that about?" Maka quirks an eyebrow once the man was gone.

"Y-You were..." Crona stops himself.

What can he say?

That he got jealous because she was touching another man?

But she isn't his…

Crona's throat is feeling dry.

"I was getting us money." Maka suddenly smirks as she holds out a wallet.

Crona's eyes get wide as he looks at it.

"…S-So you weren't flirting with that guy?" He can't help but to sigh in relief.

"Oh I was, but for the money." She hums as she stands up and grabs Crona by the arm. "Come on let's leave."

Crona sighs as they run out of the restaurant fast enough before anyone sees them.

This is becoming a routine now.

* * *

"What a day." Maka chuckles as they walk into their hotel room.

"Y-You can say that again-" Crona walks in after her only to stop when his eyes take in the room.

It's small with the walls being a peach color. It has a fridge and one bathroom but…

What caused him to stop was the bed…the fact that there's only one.

"T-There's only..." Crona gulps, looking over at the girl.

"Yup, I bought us a couples room to save money!" She cheers as she runs and jumps into the bed like a little kid.

"C-C-Couples!?" Crona's face is so red, his heart picking up speed.

"Let's get unpacked; I don't know how long we're going to be staying here." Maka ignores him as she takes off her back pack and takes out some clothing and puts it into a dresser. "Unpacking's done for me!"

"I-I don't have anything to unpack." Crona frowns slightly, gripping his arm.

"So we're all packed in!" Maka hurrahs as she falls back down on the bed letting out a sigh.

Crona shifts a bit feeling uncomfortable.

"Come over here boy." Maka looks over at him making him tense.

Crona walks over slowly only to peep when Maka grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him on top of her.

"M-Maka!"

"You did good today." She purrs against his lips, causing his eyes to flutter and his chest to tighten. "I feel generous today. So I will reward you."

"R-Reward-" Crona is cut off by her lips being pressed against his. His whole body catches on fire as she nips at his bottom lip. At how she wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer to her body. He feels faint but he doesn't want to pass out this time.

Maka is kissing him...

His heart is beating so fast. His chest so tight he can barely breathe.

But what if this isn't her?

The thought causes him to pull away from her somewhat. His uneven breath can still be felt on her lips.

"I know why you stopped." The girl doesn't seem offended. "You're worried about the girl but I can assure you she wants this as much as you do. She's been hiding her feelings for quite some time but I don't hide anything." Maka grabs him and flips their bodies so she's on top, pinning his wrists by his head. "I get what I want, I'm nothing like her." She smirks as she leans in and kisses the squirming boy.

This causes him to go as still as a statue.

Maka doesn't seem to mind. She continues to kiss him.

And Crona is well aware of her hands that have begun to wander.

She's touching his stomach.

She's going lower…

Crona can't handle this.

Not at all.

He didn't want to pass out but as soon as her finger tips brushed his thigh…

It was too much.

His body convulses before he's out for the count.

"Just because you're knocked out doesn't mean you're safe from me." The girl whispers in his ear.

That's the last thing he hears.

* * *

Maka's smirk falls faintly as she gets off of the boy.

That blind fold hiding her eyes…

It's hiding everything.

She feels a twitching on her hands.

He's coming.

Maka puts a hand on the boy's chest, feeling as it slightly rises and falls.

She doesn't feel anything.

But the girl does.

Maka pulls away from Crona and grips her fist.

She's angry.

But oh well...

This wasn't her fault.

The boy decided his fate and yet…

She's still angry.

The girl walks out of the room without a sound.

She better not keep him waiting.

All thoughts leave her as a smirk rips out on her face.

She wouldn't want to...displease him now would she?

No...that would ruin everything.

* * *

**I'm getting a bit faster with writing both this story and 'forever insane'. so here it is! please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Crona is in a dark room._ _There's nothing here but darkness._ _He moves around blindly, searching for something but he doesn't know what._

_Still he wants it desperately._

_His hand touches what feels to be a door knob. He opens the door without hesitation._ _It's another dark room but…it's not empty._

_A cage sits in the middle, a small light radiating from it._

_Crona's throat gets dry as he looks at the angel in the cage._

_Her white wings are crunched up in this small cage._

_She doesn't belong there._

_Her bare skin is glowing, her wings covering up all her private parts that he would be too nervous to look at anyway._ _Her blonde hair is covering her face, hiding her eyes from him._

_Crona knows who this is._

_He rushes in, his eyes wide in hope._

_"Stop." Her voice is so blunt he listens, halting right in front of the cage. "Why did you come? Why couldn't you have listened to me? Now you're stuck in this mess…now you have seen me…"_

_"M-Maka..." Crona's eyes shake as he takes a step closer. "W-Why are you in there?"_

_"I'm hiding."_

_"H-Hiding? From what?" He frowns at how she pulls her knees closer to her chest._

_"Myself."_

_"W-Why?" Crona goes to touch the cage, wanting to set her free._

_"Don't touch it!" She screams at him and he falls back on his butt looking at her with wide eyes. "Stay away from me! Why couldn't you have listened? I'm not supposed to feel, if I feel I'll be set free and then..." Her face scrunches up and she looks away. "Everything will be destroyed."_

_"M-Maka...please I don't understand…" Crona gets up slowly, looking at this beautiful angel's face._

_She looks in dismay._

_"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It's pathetic isn't it?" Maka pulls her knees closer to herself. "That I'm here in this cage. But it was the only way. I had to stop him."_

_"Stop who?" Crona is so confused. He just wants to let her out._

_An angel should never be trapped in a cage; her wings need to be spread._

_"…Leave Crona." Her voice is so painful, her body trembling._

_"N-No I need-" He takes a step closer…only for him to fall into something thick._

_He's sinking in darkness._

_Crona watches as three vertical eyes appear in the darkness close to Maka's cage._

_"She's mine now boy. She belongs to madness." A loud voice chuckles darkly._

_"Maka!" He cries out as he keeps sinking._

_She won't look at him._

_But he catches a single tear fall down her face._

_The darkness swallows him whole._

* * *

"M-Maka!" Crona screams as he wakes up with a start, his eyes wide and his breathing jagged. He looks around the small hotel room as he puts a hand to his heart.

It was just a dream…

Right?

His shaking pale blue eyes search the room until he looks down at his body.

Someone had tucked him in.

He looks beside him...only to see the bed empty. A panic rises in him and his throat becomes dry.

Maka isn't in the room.

Dread is gripping his heart.

"M-Maka?" He gets up and walks over to the one bathroom they have.

It's open and the light is off.

He frowns deeply. His panic is getting worse.

Something's wrong.

He looks around the room before his eyes fall on the dress or Maka had put her stuff in.

It's open and empty. Her bag is no longer there.

Crona's chest tightens up; his eyes get wide in realization.

She left.

"M-Maka!" Crona shouts as he bursts out of the room and begins to run. He doesn't know where he's going but he has to find her. He didn't even check the time but that doesn't matter. He has to find her and he has to find her quick.

Who knows how long she's gotten a head start?

Crona grinds his teeth as he finally gets to the lobby and rushes out of the hotel with his eyes on fire. He can't lose her. He said he would stay by her and he meant it.

It's dark outside, the grinning moon is laughing at him…with blood seeking threw its teeth.

"M-Maka!" He calls out as he starts to run around the street like mad man. He is mad. This is going to drive him mad. He can't lose her. She is what holds him together. Crona's pale blue eyes shake as he looks around, making sure he catches everything, looking for the girl with the wheat blond hair.

Looking for Maka.

He keeps running till his feet hurt. His chest is so tight and his body is shaking so badly. He has to find her. Crona closes his eyes opening up his soul perception. He can't sense Maka.

All he sees is a bunch of blue souls. There's too many to sort out and they're all useless. None of them are Maka. All these souls are getting in his way.

"_You could always eat them all."_ The voice speaks lowly inside him.

Crona feels his lips twitch up into a smile…a warped one.

Maka's bright green eyes flash through his head.

He bites his lip. He has to find her; if he goes mad nothing good will come out of it. But he can't sense Maka. He isn't going to find her. He lost her…

He lost her!

Crona stops, his breathing jagged. He grips his hair, sweat rolling down his face.

He lost her! He fucking lost her!

Crona is having a full fledge mental breakdown. In his panic he does the only thing he can do. He takes a deep, deep breath.

Then he screams.

"_Maka!"_ He screeches her name, all the air going out of him. It's as loud as his screech alpha would be.

All of France heard his scream. That he knows for sure.

Lights start to come on all around him as he pants.

He hears people speak in French, they sound like they're in discomfort. He probably popped all their ear drums, maybe even made some of them deaf.

But right now he doesn't care.

Crona's bangs are covering his face...his head is swirling.

He lost her.

Crona is about to scream again when his body jerks.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ragnarok pops out of his back, grabbing his hair while glaring down at his meister. "I thought we didn't want fucking attention but with you screaming like that you're making it easy for them to find us!"

"R-Ragnarok Maka's gone!" Crona looks up at him in dismay, his eyes shaking so badly. "She left us! And I can't find her! I lost her!"

"What the fuck is screaming going to do about it?" Ragnarok growls. "Really this is a good thing. Let's cut are losses and go back to the DWMA. I'm sure that old lady is worried about you and will make me a super huge meal-"

"We're not going back without her!" Crona screams, his eyes getting a dark tone to them. "We have to find her! I'm not setting foot in the DWMA until I have Maka and she wants to go back! Get that idea out of your head we're not going back!"

Ragnarok stares at him in shock.

Crona looks away and pants sweat dripping down his face. He's about to lose it.

He knows it.

"Did you try your soul perception?" Ragnarok settles on his head looking down at his meister.

"It didn't work." Crona grits his teeth. "Too many souls…I can't concentrate."

"Wait a minute." Ragnarok leans down, his ping pong eyes on his meister's hand. "Crona your hand!"

"What about-" He looks down to see that cut. The cut Maka had made on him when they made that bond.

Her blood went into him and his blood…

His eyes widen.

"Ragnarok!" Crona looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Already on it!" Ragnarok chuckles. "Dumb bitch, taking a part of me. Now we can fucking scope her out!"

The weapon looks around for a moment before he points down a road.

"She's close! Move your ass Crona or we'll lose her!"

He doesn't have to tell Crona twice.

Crona takes off running down the path, pumping his legs as fast as they will go.

Ragnarok tells him where to go and he keeps running.

He has to catch up to her. He has to be with her. Crona passes another building…and his eyes finally fall on her.

She isn't alone.

Maka stands in the middle of what looks to be a town square. Three kishin eggs are surrounding her. They're all ugly with razor sharp teeth and red eyes. They're lusting after something she has.

Crona can tell she's been fighting them for a while. Her shirt is ripped and it looks like about five other kishin eggs bodies are laying around her, all ripped apart and dead.

Maka pants, covered in different colors of blood.

"I would give up if I were you." Maka's voice is dark as she lifts up her gloved hand. "Weak kishin eggs like you can do nothing to me. The piece doesn't belong to you. It belongs to your master."

"It's ours!" The kishin eggs roar as they all jump towards the girl.

"Screech alpha!" Crona screams, Ragnarok already in his hand as he sends a large purple scream of raw power towards them.

It knocks one kishin egg out while stunning the other two.

Crona runs over with his sword to his side, his eyes on fire. He doesn't give the two other kishin eggs time to breathe. Crona throws Ragnarok through the throat of one and with his bare hands he grabs the other one by the jaw. He rips its head in half with the strength of his black blood.

Both the kishin eggs fall down limply, their bodies giving way to two red souls.

Ragnarok's lips inhale, devouring them both before he returns back inside Crona.

"That was unnecessary." Maka looks over at him with the blind fold. She sounds almost bored. "I can handle myself. You didn't need to get involved."

"M-Maka-"

"Don't call me that." The girl snaps. "Why are you here? Did she not tell you to leave her alone?"

"I-I said I wouldn't leave you Maka. I stay by you-"

"I release you." Maka turns her back on him, blood on the back of her shirt. "You go back to the DWMA. Go back to your home-"

"I-It's not home without you Maka!" He protests and takes a step forward. He sees her tense up and she puts a hand to her heart.

"Stop saying such things!" She hisses. "You're making this harder than it has to be! Leave now or you'll regret it."

Crona's throat feels dry, his eyes are shaking. He doesn't leave. He takes a step forward.

"So that's how it's going to be…" Maka's voice is dark as she turns back around, her lips in a tight line. "Well it's time for you to be punished." A large smirk rips out on her face.

Before Crona can even say anything she's right in front of him.

She punches him in the face; the force sends him flying into a wall, the concrete breaking at his weight. Maka is right in front of him again, she grabs him by his hoodie and throws him into another wall.

Crona doesn't call for Ragnarok. He just lets her beat on him. His black blood is hardened but the hits still hurt. He feels some blood fall out of his busted lip.

"Now stay." She growls as she turns on her heel and starts to walk away.

But Crona forces himself up…and he follows her.

"You're really testing my patience aren't you boy?" Maka snaps as she turns back around, she's frowning and her eyebrows are scrunched so he knows she's glaring.

"I-I'm not leaving you..." He holds out the hand that she cut but she doesn't do anything. "We made a bond...I-I told you I'm here for you. I-I'm not leaving you Maka."

"She doesn't want you to be with me anymore." She growls, her grin falling. "You're making things too complicated."

"P-Please…" Crona looks at her pleadingly. "I-I don't know what I'm doing that's causing you to want to leave me behind but I can't go back…not without you Maka..."

The girl puts a hand to her heart and bows her head.

"I will drive you to madness. Nothing good can come out of this. You just don't understand. I'm not her."

"T-That's a lie!" Crona shakes his head. "I-I know it's you…I feel you...I know it is! I k-know something's wrong...and y-you're lost Maka but...I-I will find you-"

"I'll drag you down with me." A grin rips out on her face.

"...I-If it ends up like that...so be it." Crona looks at her seriously and she tenses up. "I-I would gladly get swallowed by madness again...if it means I stay with you...a-as long as I stay with you...I-I can deal with it."

Maka frowns, breathing heavily. He can see her eyes move under the fabric of the blindfold.

"M-Maka-"

"Move!" Maka suddenly lashes towards him, pushing him out of the way as she runs past him.

And jumps in a garbage tin, shutting the door on top of her.

Crona blinks as he falls back on his butt from her push.

Huh?

"Crona!"

The pink haired boy tenses.

_Oh no...Oh no oh no_.

He knows that voice.

Before he can get up Death the Kid lands in front of him on his skate board; his yellow eyes serious as he takes him in.

"Where is that girl?" Kid snaps. "She isn't Maka Crona. She's using you for her own gain. We have to stop her at all costs!"

"We know it's not Maka." Ragnarok pops out before Crona can protest. "She fucking turned on us. Beat the shit out of Crona and left."

Kid's eyes soften a little when he looks at Crona now.

"Where did she go? We have to find her and stop her immediately!"

"Crona's probably fuzzy from getting fucked up but she went deeper in the city. She's fucking fast too." Ragnarok speaks clearly as he points to the opposite way Maka is hiding.

"Good, Soul is that way! He may run into her!" Kid looks down at Crona. "Come on, you're coming with me. You're not in trouble Crona. Father knows you thought she was Maka. And he is going to overlook you helping her. After we get her you're free to come back to the DWMA like nothing happened. Miss Marie is worried sick about you, and Stein isn't doing so well. They need you Crona."

Crona's chest hurts at the mention of his adoptive parents.

Miss Marie…

Doctor Stein...

He left them and they're hurting…

He could go back. He could live in Death City without the sin of being a traitor holding him down.

Crona looks at Kid's out stretched hand. He has made up his mind. Crona takes Kid's hand.

The young reaper smiles as he helps him up.

"Glad to have you back Crona." He puts a hand on his shoulder, his eyes softening up. "Now let's get this girl and find out what she did with the real Maka." Kid's eyes get hard again as he turns on his heel looking down the path Ragnarok pointed out. "Let's go." Instead of summoning Beelzebub Kid starts to run down the path. He is keeping his eye on Crona.

He doesn't trust him.

Crona runs after him, not once looking back.

His mind is set.

* * *

"Where is she?" Kid lets out a growl as the two finally stop both out of breath as his yellow eyes look around every corner with a glare.

"I don't know but it's almost morning." Liz speaks from her being a pistol and she sighs. "That girl probably got away Kid."

"But what happened to Soul?" Patty pipes in with her cheerful voice. "Shouldn't we have run into him?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Kid closes his eyes opening up his soul perception. He lets out a frustrated growl. "I can't sense him. I know he has to be here though." Kid sounds a bit concerned as he turns to look at Crona; the taller boy hasn't spoken since they have been running. "Are you sure she went this way?"

Crona nods numbly. "I-I can feel her..." His eyes shift a little. "From b-being with her a little longer I can sense her out…she's really close."

"Well what are you waiting for? Lead the way Crona we need to stop her!" Kid looks at him with those eyes.

Crona doesn't say anything but runs past him. He leads him to a large brick building. "S-She's in here." Crona stops by the door.

Kid rushes in.

Crona stays behind gripping his arm with the other.

His mind is set.

Crona slams the door shut and with his black blood already hardening. He punches the building.

The old thing starts to fall apart with Kid inside.

It won't take long for the reaper to bust out so he has to be fast.

Crona slips into the darkness. He is a traitor. He will not let Kid touch Maka. He will protect her from anyone and everyone.

Even his friends.

* * *

Maka was easier than he thought to find.

Ragnarok led him to her once again.

And she's in the same spot, outside the garbage can but...something weird is happening.

Maka's leaning back so her back is bending…and she isn't alone.

A dark figure stands beside her. Only three vertical eyes can be seen. It's whispering in her ear and she's giggling.

Crona feels the madness…and its eating at him. He takes a step forward.

The figure disappears as Maka looks over at him.

"You betrayed your friend openly for me." Maka's smirk is still there as she straightens up her body. "My, what a bad boy."

"I-I stay by you." He speaks firmly as he walks closer. "I-I told you...I-I'm loyal only to you Maka."

"Well it seems as I do need you." The girl giggles twirling on her toes. "My master wants me to keep you so it doesn't matter what she wants. You're staying with me. You're too valuable to give up."

She stops twirling and smirks at him. She holds out her hand.

"Come, it's time to leave this place. The reaper will be close behind us so we must act quickly. It's time for us to get the second piece."

"S-Second piece?" Crona walks towards her and puts his hand in hers.

Their cuts brush each other.

"Yes, he said it's time." She purrs as she rubs his cheek with her gloved hand.

Crona blushes darkly but he doesn't pull away from her.

He feels madness start to claw at his mind. And he knows it's coming from her. But like he said he would go mad…if it meant he can stay with her.

She is the only thing that matters.

"You were so good. When we stop you are getting a reward boy." She speaks against his lips causing a shiver to be sent down his spine. "But now we have to do a bit of traveling. We're going to Canada." Maka grips his hand tightly as she pulls his body against hers.

Crona can't speak, his breath being taken from him as her fingers go through his hair and her stomach is against his.

Darkness starts to surround them. It slowly creeps up and it reaches their feet. Then it keeps going up, wrapping them both together.

Crona doesn't take his eyes off her and he doesn't push her away.

This darkness is hers. And he can deal with that.

A smile rips out on her face.

And he feels his lips twitch up into that unnatural smile.

She wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him.

The darkness swallows them whole.

All Crona can see is a pair of three vertical eyes. All he can feel is Maka's lips.

The madness is intense.

But he's holding Maka.

Everything is going to be ok.

He needs her. He has to protect her.

Mad or not, Maka is still Maka.

Him being mad didn't stop her from pushing through it to find him...and hold him in her arms. He wants to hold her in his arms, hold the angel he knows again. Maybe someday he will see her again.

But most likely he's going to be dragged down with her like she said.

And that's ok.

He just needs her. To make sure she's safe.

Being mad doesn't change that fact that this is Maka.

The girl he loves.

No one will touch her.

No one.

Not Kid.

Not Soul.

But when the time comes…could he really kill them?

He doesn't know but hopefully it doesn't come to that. He doesn't want to see anyone from the DWMA but he knows he will.

They're going to be after him now and it can't go back.

He betrayed the son of death. He will be judged for his sin.

And he will be judged hard.

Crona sees an image of a single tear falling…and his chest tightens. The madness clouding his heart is fading.

But Maka is still pulling him along.

The darkness lets him go.

"She doesn't want you to go mad. Keep on to yourself." Maka hisses as a light engulfs them.

That's easier said than done.

* * *

**Here you go:) please review and tell me what you think:)**


End file.
